Not What It Seems
by Belle Gold
Summary: A Rumplestilzkin-Belle love story, based on the TV series Once Upon A Time, with author's personal take on it.
1. Chapter 1

Not What It Seems

A Beauty & The Beast Spinoff

Belle and Rumplestilzkin's Love Story

1. The Birth of a Beauty

Father told me that the day I was born, spring truly began.

It was a long winter that my kingdom had suffered through that year. The frost came, and caused many of my people to fall ill and die. My mother was one of those individuals who had been struck with such an illness.

Her birthing woman told her that she would not live to see my face, but my mother defied the odds. Early March, I was born in the palace bedchambers. The flowers that climbed the palace walls began to burst into bloom that day as the sun shone. My mother in her weakened state held me close to her breast, and walked towards the window to see the sheer beauty of that day. "It truly is beautiful, just like you," she cooed as she kissed my forehead. "My beauty, my… Belle…"

And with that, she collapsed into my father's arms and died.

I grew up without my mother, only knowing the old stories that my father had told me of the times they spent courting each other. There was never a day, he told me, that he did not miss her. I vowed to find my own true love, just like my parents did.

But things do not always happen as we would like. Being a royal, especially an eligible woman, I was betrothed to one Gaston Lecroix. Gaston was a well-built man with oily black hair perfectly coiffed and styled. He wore the tightest clothing imaginable, almost to appear as if at any second he would burst out of his clothes. You could imagine my heartbreak when I found out it was an arranged marriage, set in stone unbeknownst to me when I was ten years old. You could imagine how I felt at hearing the news on my twenty-second birthday that I was to marry him in a month!

I cried every night. My father begged me to give him a chance, that out of this arrangement, true love could be formed. "Formed?" I thought to myself. "More like forced…"

Gaston attempted to court me, sending me dozens of bouquets of roses and singing under my window at night, but he did not capture my love. I saw through his love attempts, and one day, pulled him aside and asked what his intentions truly were.

"Why, I am one of the wealthiest bachelors in the kingdom!" smirked Gaston. "Why do you think your pathetic father arranged us together? Your kingdom is in financial ruin. Your soldiers are dying on the battlefield, invasion looms, and your about to lose the very castle we are standing in very soon. By marrying me, I would secure all of those things. Prevent anything from happening. Plus… I have always wanted to be the one to… deflower your maidenhood…"

"You disgust me," I snarled as I began to walk away. "I will not marry you!"

"Oh, but you will," said Gaston as he grabbed me by the wrists tightly. I cried out with pain as he twisted and squeezed. "Our marriage has already been arranged and set. You as a woman have no say in what happens. You will obey me as your fiancé, future husband, and master, or you will face consequences. Is this understood?"

"I will not be your slave," I said, wriggling out of his grasp. "I am my own person with feelings and emotions. You shall not intimidate me, or I will break the marriage contract. I will not be married to a barbarian!"

"It is not barbaric for a man to have control over his wife," said Gaston with a chuckle. "A woman ought to know her place: she is to feed me, submit to my sexual desires, birth my children, and cater to my every whim."

"I fear you have the wrong impression of women," I replied curtly. "For I am nothing of that sort."

I ran away as fast as I could out to the fields, tears flooding down my face. I reached the meadow, and stood on the bridge that crossed over the little brook. I sat down on the bridge, and pulled out my copy of _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte and began to pick up where I left off.

"Upset again?" said a voice from behind me.

"Yes," I said without looking up.

"Still reading that book?"

"It is not just any book!" I exclaimed, marking my page and getting up. "It is the greatest work of literature from the Bronte family!"

"Ooh I hope Charlotte doesn't come back and haunt me for that!" laughed Cinderella.

"Cindy, you have no idea what kind of hell I am living in," I said gloomily. "This is my only form of escape…"

"Try me," said Cinderella. "I was beaten and abused by my step mother and step sisters, forced to live in my own filth, my only friends were vermin, and I was living off of their table scraps. I don't just know hell, I owned it."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I know my problems are so insignificant to yours. And I truly am happy that you have overcome it all."

"Thanks Belle," said Cinderella. "Please, tell me what's bothering you."

"You know how you were able to marry for love?"

"Belle- No!"

"Yes, ever since I was ten, my father had arranged my marriage to Gaston Lecroix," I said, tears starting to swell. "I tried to contest it, I even tried to get to know him better, but it was all in vain. It was a business deal. All over money and war. I feel like… like I am just an object, an insignificant pawn in a game of crowns and thorns. He even said himself that he wants nothing more for me to be than a sex/house slave!"

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Cinderella. "No wonder you were are so distraught! Belle, I am so sorry for all of this. I honestly don't know what to say. If I were you, I would run away as fast as my feet would carry me, and never look back. If it has to be, then disappear, and it won't."

"But my kingdom needs money," I said, wiping my tears. "We are in such great debt that we are losing our titles and castle as we speak. War is looming ever near, and if it is not prevented…"

"I will get Prince David to help you out," promised Cinderella as she held my hand. "He will give you all the money you need, all of the soldiers, protection you could want."

"I cannot accept this from your husband," I said quietly. "I cannot risk their deaths and have an uprising in your kingdom as well as mine."

"Belle…"

"I have no choice but to accept my fate," I sobbed, and covered my face. "Of all people, I never thought I would fall into this category of a woman trapped by fate. I always thought destiny was defined by what the individual made their lives out to be. Now I know that philosophy to be utter foolishness…"

"You can still change your fate, Miss Belle," said Ruby as she scampered up the path towards the bridge. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your predicament."

"It's okay Ruby, it's not like you're the Big Bad Wolf," I sniffled.

"As I was saying," continued Ruby, ignoring my comment. "You are not confined to suffer in a loveless marriage. HE can change it for you."

"He? Who is he?" asked Cinderella.

"Rumplestilzkin of course!" said Ruby as she clapped her hands together.

"Don't you speak his name!" hissed Cinderella. "Why, the mere mention of it will conjure him up just like Beetle- yeah you know who I mean…"

"What makes you think he would help me?" I asked.

"He helps anyone-" started Ruby.

"For a price," ended Cinderella.

"What kind of price?" I asked curiously.

"It's best if you don't get involved with him," said Cinderella. "All magic comes with a price, and I have personally experienced that first hand. _When the clock strikes twelve, the magical dress will disappear, and the real Cinderella will be revealed_."

"Anything would be better than living like a slave," I said, straightening out my dress.

"I hear you," said Ruby. "I just wish Grandmama would get better so I wouldn't have to walk through the woods all alone every night and day. I wish someone else could take my place, but then again, what's life without a bit of risk?"

"Exactly!" cried Cinderella. "If I did not defy my step mother, I would have never met Prince David…"

"Wait, so now you are condoning me asking Rumple-"

"SH!" said Cinderella. "Don't say his name! And… I cannot lead you to the right decision, you must find it on your own."

"You are right," I said as I got up and dusted myself off. I tucked my book into the pocket of my dress. "For the first time, I am going to show them all that I am master of my own fate, and it will be ME, not Gaston, who saves the kingdom from financial ruin and war."

"How do we even contact this… Beast?" father asked the court.

"I've heard if you call out his name three times-"

"No you twit, that's the OTHER monster," cried my father. "And we will not unleash him into this kingdom."

"Father, please," I said, holding his hands in mine. "He might just appear on his own. Testimonies show that he knows-"

"A desperate soul when I see one," said a voice from behind the court. "And yes, I do." Rumplestilzkin stood there, a man with gray skin, striking green eyes, and shoulder length wavy light brown hair. He was dressed in tight black leather pants and a long sleeved dark red shirt with a black spiked collar. Although he looked most intimidating, he bowed, showing the only respect he could after appearing before them from out of nowhere.

The court was in an uproar. Father raised his arms to silence the court, and turned to face Rumplestilzkin. "Can you save my kingdom Rumplestilzkin? My people are living in constant fear of war, starvation, and poverty. Day by day, my kingdom is weakening. Can you help us?"

"I can do anything you wish," smiled Rumplestilzkin. "For a price…"

"Name your price and you shall have it," said my father.

"All I want… is her."

And he pointed right at me.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Choice

I was in utter shock as Gaston pulled me behind him protectively (more like possessively), and the court once more erupted into outbursts of protests. "QUIET!" my father bellowed. He walked up to Rumplestilzkin, and looked him straight in the eyes. "That is my only daughter, and she is already betrothed to get married."

"Did I ask if she was engaged?" asked Rumplestilzkin. "Did I say that I wanted her for a wife? I'm looking for a caretaker for my own castle."

"I'm afraid I cannot use my own daughter as a bargaining tool for your filthy needs," growled my father. "Find some other collateral!"

"It's her… or no deal," said Rumplestilzkin quietly. "Make your choice…"

The room was silent, and Rumplestilzkin took the silence as a rejection of his proposal and began to walk out of the room.

"WAIT!"

I ran towards him, lowered my gaze, and curtsied before him. "I will go with you."

"Belle!"

"Father, I insist!"

"We will lose each other forever," said my father as he held my hands in his. "Don't do this…"

"If I go," I said, turning to look Rumplestilzkin in his cold, green eyes. "Will you protect my kingdom from invasion, starvation, and economic decline forever?"

"As long as you are my caretaker, I will ensure your kingdom is safe," said Rumplestilzkin.

"Done," I said.

"Marvelous!" chuckled Rumplestilzkin in his iconic laugh. "We have a deal!"

"Belle, I will find you," promised Gaston as he pulled me into a last embrace. "I will find you, and kill this… this BEAST!"

"Come now, dearie, we must go home now," said Rumplestilzkin as he took my arm and escorted me out of what was once my castle.

In a flash of magic, we were at Rumple's estate. His castle was immense and gothic, very bleak and bannerless. There were no colors, no crests that bore the family name. It was a very masculine, plain castle. Inside, however, was a different story.

He led me into the castle, and showed me the dinning room, laden with golden chairs, a gold leafed table, and golden place settings. The tapestries that hung on the wall were exquisite, fabrics of red and gold hues. As we walked past, I couldn't help but be in awe of its magnificence. And then I was brought to my own shocking reality.

I was shown my room.

"This is your room from now on," said Rumple as he unlocked the door and pushed me inside.

"Hey, this is a prison cell!" I cried as I banged on the door. "Come back here!"

"It was never in my clause to give you comfortable lodgings, so your arguing is lost on me. Sweet dreams."

I collapsed on the floor, weeping. I had not left my miserable old life. I had left one circle of hell for another.


	3. Chapter 3

3. The First Day On The Job

Before I knew it, the door opened, and my dark, bleak cell was filled with light. "Come," said Rumplestilzkin. "It is morning, and it is time for you to get to work."

"Please, sir, can I change into something more… fitting?" I asked.

I felt his gaze drop to my low cut, elegant dress. I blushed, waiting for his response.

"I will find something more suitable for the… activities you shall be doing." He snapped his fingers, and a beautiful blue and white casual dress appeared. "Will this satisfy?"

"Th-thank you," I stammered in awe as I walked toward him to take my new dress. "Now, if you don't mind…"

"Don't mind what?" asked Rumple.

"I am a lady, and I will require privacy while I change sir," I said sternly.

"Forgive me, I am not so used to customs," bowed Rumple as he closed the door behind him.

I checked to make sure he could not see me undress, then I quickly began to change. I began to hum softly to myself as I stepped into the lovely dress. It fit like a glove, and by the time the door reopened, Rumple caught a glimpse of me twirling. "It's so beautiful, thank you," I said with a curtsy.

"You are welcome," said Rumplestilzkin haltingly. He stepped aside and made a motion for me to follow him. "These are the tasks you are to do for me. You will firstly cook my breakfast in the morning. I start with coffee, two eggs, half a grapefruit with a pinch of sugar and one English muffin. Next will be the dusting and polishing of all of the furniture and décor. This will lead up to my afternoon tea. The tea must be hot, but not scalding, and it cannot be lukewarm. I also ask you to, on the occasion, gather straw for me when I run low to spin into gold. And finally for dinner, I require baby's brains."

I knocked over the cup accidentally in utter shock and disbelief. "S-sir?" I said shakily.

"Just a joke," laughed Rumple lightly. "I can be quite humorous at times."

"Oh, right," I said, nodding furiously. I picked up the cup that I had knocked over, and realized that I had chipped it significantly, but not so much as to trash it. "Oh, my gosh. I am so sorry, I chipped your cup. It's just a slight thing, can hardly see it. I really am sorry! It must be so expensive because all of your dinning ware are so beautiful and intricate…"

"It's just a cup," said Rumplestilzkin as he watched me with interest.

"Oh, right," I said, placing the cup gently back down on the table. "Let me get your breakfast…"

I ran to the kitchen, and began to prepare his breakfast the way he had asked me to. When I returned, he watched as I gently set down the tray in front of him. "Well?" he asked me as I stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Don't you require something to eat as well?"

"I didn't think it best to be so bold as to help myself sir," I replied. "I am a guest here, although a permanent guest, and I do not think it proper to help myself without first being invited to do so."

"Well… Go on then!" said Rumplestilzkin as he began to attack his eggs with hungry voraciousness.

I returned to the kitchen, and found a loaf of bread and some butter. I cut myself a slice, and spread a bit of butter on it. Just as I was about to sit at the kitchen table to eat, Rumple cleared his throat. "Come here!"

I had no choice but to obey. "Sit here at the table with me."

I sat down across from him, and nibbled at my bread. "Will you talk? The silence is excruciating!"

"Will everything out of your mouth become a command that I must obey?" I asked. "It is not becoming of you to make demands of me without any sense of manners. I understand that this is a part of my bargain, but I have a few demands as well."

"First, you are to treat me as an equal. I cannot sleep in a cell every night like an animal. I am a human being, and will not be treated as such. Secondly, I require that you mind your manners around me. If you ask me to do something, say please and thank you. Give me my privacy when I need to change or use the chamber pot. And lastly, I would like one day off a week from cleaning. I promise to do everything else you require, but I will not clean."

"Interesting that you try to make demands with me dearie," said Rumple as he chewed his grapefruit. "What makes you think you can call the shots around here?"

"I am not asking for much," I sighed as I wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Just some human comforts. I don't require much, just my few meager demands."

"I will think them over," said Rumplestilzkin. "But don't think I will grant every one of your requests. I have the power over you dearie, and don't you forget it. I own you."

I got up, and pushed my chair in shakily as I returned to the kitchen to wash my utensils. After cleaning up, I walked back to my cell, and closed the door. I rummaged through the dress I had worn when I had first came here, and found my _Jane Eyre_. I began to pick up where I left off, and as I turned the page, I noticed something strange. It looked like someone had scribbled and ripped out several pages of my book. I skimmed through the rest of the book, and found the other remaining pages torn and graffitied. I knew who was behind it. Gaston.

He must have figured out that I had used Rumplestilzkin in order to escape from the marriage. This was his attempt to get back at me for ruining his plans to "ravish me." I threw the book against the wall and sobbed. My favorite book, the only book I had brought with me by pure chance, was in tatters.

There was a soft knock, and Rumple spoke. "Are you alright in there?"

"I'm fine," I said, wiping my tears.

"Can I enter?" asked Rumple.

"Yes you may."

He entered. "Why are you crying?"

"Gaston has ruined the only book I had brought with me here…" I said quietly. "This was my last bit of comfort from home, and now it is taken away from me. This is my favorite book in the whole world, and now I will never get to read it again…"

"You… enjoy reading?" asked Rumplestilzkin.

"I absolutely love it," I said. "It's the only thing in the world that makes me happy. It lets me escape, it fills me with emotion…"

"Tell you what," said Rumple. "I will agree to your demands if you read to me once a day."

I stood up in shock. "But sir, this is my only book, and it is ruined."

"I have my own private library," said Rumplestilzkin. "In which I give you full access to. After you finish cleaning everything, please put on a kettle of tea and pick a book from the library to read to me while I have my lunch."

"Yes sir, right away sir," I said as I walked out of my cell and towards the kitchen to find some cleaning supplies.


	4. Chapter 4

4. The Story

I had polished every bit of furniture, knick-knack, mirror, and cabinet to the point of perfection. I quickly put on some tea, and asked Rumplestilzkin what he would like to eat.

"I'm not hungry," he replied. "Come, let me show you my library."

He led me to a closed door in which he opened to reveal a room filled with books. Massive shelves contained thousands upon thousands of books, mostly covered in dust and cobwebs. I stood in awe of it all, and was only brought back by the whistling of the kettle. I ran to get the tea, and poured a cup for Rumple. I carried it back to the library, where I found him pacing back and forth.

"Your tea, sir," I said, setting it down on the table nearest him.

"Thank you," he said as he sipped his tea. "Please, pick out a book to read."

"Goodness, there are so many!" I exclaimed. "I don't know where to even start!"

"I am particularly intrigued by Dickinson's poetry," said Rumplestilzkin as he set down his cup on the saucer. "Why don't you read one of her poems? Her book is on that shelf over there."

I walked toward the shelf, and grabbed the book, and began to flip through the pages. "I can see why you would like her," I murmured. "She was a very lonely person."

"What makes you think I am lonely?" asked Rumplestilzkin.

"You have this immense castle, and not one soul besides yourself living in it until I arrived," I said quietly. "I could not help but be lonely if I were to live here all by myself with no sort of company."

"I also know what it is like to be lonely. Growing up without a mother is quite horrible. As a child I was rather close to father, but the instant I grew into womanhood, his feelings toward me started to change. He became distant, and began plotting behind my back a marriage arrangement, after he knew I had sworn only to marry for love…"

Rumplestilzkin looked at me curiously. "So… Gaston was not your love?"

"No, he was most certainly not," I chuckled slightly. "He was the most despicable man I had ever met."

"I see…" said Rumplestilzkin. "Would you mind reading the poem on seclusion?"

"You mean 'The soul selects her own society,' Mister Rumplestilzkin?" I asked.

"Exactly, Miss Belle."

I cleared my throat and began to read.

"The soul selects her own society,

Then shuts the door;

On her divine majority

Obtrude no more.

Unmoved, she notes the chariot's pausing

At her low gate;

Unmoved, and emperor is kneeling

Upon her mat.

I've known her from an ample nation

Choose one;

Then close the valves of her attention

Like stone."

"Beautiful," said Rumplestilzkin as he clapped. "Absolutely breathtaking my dear. You truly took my breath away."

"Thank you, sir," I said, bowing my head respectfully. "Would you like me to read another one for you?"

"Actually," said Rumplestilzkin as he slowly took the book from my hands. "I would like to read you my favorite poem."

"I'm nobody! Who are you?

Are you nobody, too?

Then there's a pair of us- don't tell!

They'd banish us, you know.

How dreary to be somebody!

How public, like a frogTo tell your name the livelong day

To an admiring bog!"

"That is touching," I replied as I gently touched his shoulder. "Really, Rumplestilzkin, you are quite deeper than you seem."

Rumplestilzkin cleared his throat and turned away from my touch. "I really just like the poem. I have no other attachment to it."

"But you do in a way," I said, getting up and pacing the floor. "You feel like a nobody when you are by yourself, but when you are out in public, you are somebody. And to be somebody, it takes a toll on you. It is dreary to be a public figure…"

"Do not pretend to know my life dearie," said Rumplestilzkin in a dangerous tone. "You have no idea what my life is like. Do not make assumptions."

"Then tell me," I asked, sitting down close beside him. "Tell me about yourself. I've told you about me, and it is only fair."

"You, child, are wading into territory that is quite dangerous," said Rumplestilzkin. "I think you better quit while you are ahead."

"You don't have to tell me everything," I said. "Just little things. Like… do you have any hobbies-"

"I bargain with people," replied Rumplestilzkin curtly. "It's what I've always done, and I will do this till I die."

"But do you **want** to do this?" I asked, looking into his eyes. After a few seconds he looked away.

"I am incapable of choosing another option," said Rumplestilzkin. "There is no need for wanting to do this. It just is and will always be."

"I thought so too at first," I replied, gently taking his hand in mine. This time, he did not recoil or retract away from me. "I thought by now I would be stuck in a loveless marriage with several kids born as a product of rape. But I changed my life's course. I wanted to stand up for myself and be a hero. It's very hard to be one as a woman. Especially with my chauvinist fiancé demeaning me every time he saw me. But right now, I wouldn't change a thing. I have saved my kingdom from doom, and I am proud of myself for doing so."

"Even if it means you have to live with the Beast?" growled Rumplestilzkin in a non-threatening way.

"You are not as bad as Gaston," I said. "I would take one million Rumplestilzkins over one Gaston any day."

"I doubt you could handle that many of me," smirked Rumple. "I would easily overpower you."

"Yes, but deep down, you would never hurt me with your biting words, your put downs and sexism. You wouldn't hurt me like Gaston has hurt me…"

I got up from my seat, and wiped away a stray tear. "My, it's time for me to get back to work. I have to prepare your dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

5. A Gift Of A Rose

As the days passed, my work around Rumplestilzkin's castle became a steady routine that I quickly fell into. Things had changed since I had first entered the castle. For once, I was sleeping in a comfortable bedchamber, in a warm, soft bed. Rumplestilzkin had become more polite and mindful of his manners when he spoke to me, and gave me my privacy when I needed it. As long as I did my chores, and did what I was instructed, he let me be.

"Do you remember," asked Rumplestilzkin as I dusted the shelves. "The day you said you would rather deal with a million of me than one of Gaston… and that he hurt you?"

"Yes," I said, trying to shoo a spider off of his web so he wouldn't attack me.

"Well… how did he hurt you?"

"He was a very physical man… He thought it funny to hit me and push me around. He loved to verbally abuse me as well… And I truly would not be here right now if I had to marry that man. I would have rather died than lie in a bed of misery."

"I cannot imagine how you must have felt," said Rumplestilzkin quietly. "Careful, you are starting to wobble."

"I'm perfectly fine, Rumplestilzkin," I replied as I continued in my efforts to shoo the spider away. "It's this spider. He doesn't want to- Whoa!"

I lost my balance, and before I could hit the floor, Rumple caught me. I gazed into his green eyes, which looked surprisingly startled and unsure. "A-are you okay?" he asked nervously.

"I am, thank you," I said quietly.

He quickly and carefully put me down, and I dusted off my dress. "I will no longer require you to dust such unreasonably high shelves. It's not worth risking your pretty neck."

"Well, how kind of you," I said, unsure of the exact meaning of his words.

"Come, I will put on a spot of tea for you," said Rumplestilzkin. "You look like you are still shaken up."

"Thank you, Mister Rumplestilzkin," I said with a short curtsy. Just as he put on the tea, there was a loud knock at the door.

"I will go see what is the cause for such noise," he replied as he got up and walked quickly out of the room. After a few minutes, he came back with a slight smile on his face.

"Who was there?" I asked curiously.

"Only a man selling roses door to door," he replied as he presented me a beautiful red rose. "If you'll have it."

"Why thank you, my dear Rumplestilzkin," I said, bowing my head respectfully. "It is quite beautiful."

"There are some small vases in that cabinet in the dining room," said Rumplestilzkin as he began to take the kettle off. "You can put it in one of them."

I walked to the cabinet and chose a small vase, and placed the rose in it. I inhaled its unique, sweet fragrance, and smiled. Roses were always my favorite flower.

I walked back with the vase in my hand, and placed it on the kitchen table. Rumplestilzkin offered me a cup of tea, and I took it gratefully. "How long have you lived in this castle?" I asked.

"Many years," he replied. "It used to be full of people, but before you, solitude had been my only company."

"What happened to change that?"

"I changed…"

"Changed?" I asked.

"No one wanted to be around me. No one wanted me unless I could do something for them. I was only good at making others happy, but at a price. Because-"

"All magic comes with a price," I finished.

"You are just as intelligent as you are beautiful," smiled Rumplestilzkin.

"See right there," I said, staring into his eyes. "When you just smiled? You looked handsome… beautiful."

Rumplestilzkin began to lower his gaze, almost intimidated by what I had said. "I'm not beautiful. I am ugly…"

"You are not ugly," I said, taking his hand in mine. "You are beautiful, Rumplestilzkin. Inside and out."

"How can a Beast be beautiful?"

"You are not a beast, you are a man…"

"I am not a man…"

"Well, you surely are not a woman for God's sake!"

Rumplestilzkin burst into laughter that echoed throughout the castle. I soon followed suit, and our laughter blended and echoed in a beautiful haunting chime.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Unusual

I started to dust the glass cabinets, and noticed two little puppets, a man with a green felt hat with a small red feather who wore lederhosen, and a woman who wore a traditional Bavarian dress to match her partner's. I touched the woman's hair, and to my own shock, I felt human hair.

I took a damp cloth and began to clean the woman's face gently, and I felt the puppet vibrate in my hands. "What is this?" I whispered to myself.

The vibration did not cease as I gently brushed the puppet's hair and smoothed out her dress. "Strange… very strange…"

I put her gently back on the shelf, and began to work on cleaning off the man's face. No sooner than I started, he also began to vibrate. "What is wrong with these puppets?" I asked as I finished up straightening his clothing. "It's as if they were once human and are under a curse…"

Suddenly the dolls fell off the shelf, and I jumped several feet. "Okay, I made sure I put you two on the shelf properly. This is starting to scare me…"

I placed them back on the shelf, and closed the cabinet doors. As I turned, I almost ran straight into Rumplestilzkin. "Oh!" I exclaimed.

"I heard something fall," said Rumplestilzkin. "I was just checking to see if everything was okay."

"Yes, of course," I said shakily. "I was just cleaning as per your orders, sir."

"Did anything break," Rumplestilzkin asked, examining the glass cabinet I was just cleaning.

"Those two puppets fell off the shelf," I replied honestly. "I was cleaning them and I had just put them back, and a few seconds later, they had fell off the shelf. I could have sworn that I had placed them on the shelf properly, sir. I just put them back in, and closed the door."

"They don't look damaged at all, and I swear to you, I was careful!"

"It seems they have a mind of their own," chuckled Rumplestilzkin lightly. "They always have."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, puzzled.

"These two puppets were part of my bargain a long time ago," said Rumplestilzkin. "It's a long story, child."

"Well, I'm not leaving any time soon," I said as I continued to dust around the room. "Please, tell me."

"There was once a boy named Crick," began Rumplestilzkin. Every day, his parents forced him to pickpocket the patrons of their traveling circus to make even more money. The whole family entrapped him into lying, stealing, and cheating others. As he grew older, he wanted to break away from his family's career of deception, but the problem was, his parents were getting older, and he could never just leave them."

"That is a tough predicament," I sighed.

"Yes," said Rumplestilzkin quietly. "He struggled with this conflict for many years, and one day, I found him by a wishing well. 'You look like you are in need of my services,' I said to him. 'I can spot a desperate soul from a mile away.'

'Can you really help me?' he asked. 'Oh please, would you? My parents are forcing me to take advantage of this newly wedded couple, and I cannot do it.'

'Take this vial, and put but a drop in their beverage, and all your problems will be taken care of,' I said. He started for the vial in my hand, and I reminded him that all magic comes with a price."

"And, what was the price?" I asked.

"I would keep his parents," he grinned.

"But I thought that the vial you gave him was poison? What would you want with two dead bodies?"

"Tsk, you silly girl," chided Rumplestilzkin gently. "Do you see those two puppets on the shelf?"

I nodded, looking at them, and with a jolt of horror, I turned to face Rumplestilzkin. "Y-you don't mean… you can't have-"

"I warned him dearie," said Rumplestilzkin plainly. "I warn everyone that their decisions and choices have consequences, but he didn't heed my word. But at least he got what he wanted. And I got what I wanted…"

"You turned his parents into puppets?" I said in utter shock. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Let's just say, it lets the message truly sink in," smirked Rumplestilzkin. "I am a firm believer in whatever wrong you do, you pay for it, one way or another. They used Crick like their puppet, and now they are my own personal puppets…"

"Don't you think it's a bit… cruel?" I asked.

"Dearie, remember who you are talking to," he growled. "I'm not Prince Charming, I'm not a man capable of feeling or loving. I am Rumplestilzkin, and don't forget, I am the one who brought you here. I can easily break you, kill you, or immortalize you into a china doll if I so please."

I stood there, shaking and scared as to what he would do to me next. "I-I've finished the cleaning. What else would you have me do, sir?"

"Go to your room," he said gruffly. "I don't want to hear or see you for the rest of the night."

"But, your supper-"

"I CAN MAKE IT MYSELF!" he bellowed loudly. "Leave."

I walked quickly to my bedchambers and locked the door behind me. As I lay down on the comfortable bedding, I began to cry, and I wondered how long my common comforts and my life would last.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Silence Is Killing Me

After that, I did my work in complete silence, and Rumplestilzkin let me be. I refused to touch the two puppets in the cabinet, scared that he would do something to me if I broke them or somehow managed to change them in some way. I stopped reading to him, what had once become a daily habit ceased entirely. I grew scared of him, and only took baths and changed my clothes when he was had left the castle for one of his outings.

He did not speak to me, not even to make a command. He couldn't look at me, and I could barely look at him. I would gaze at the floor or the wall, never making eye contact. After a few weeks had passed of this, he threw a glass snow globe against the wall.

"SPEAK!" he commanded, and I slowly walked towards the mess and began to clean it up. "No, just leave it!"

I exclaimed in shock as I pulled away from the shards of broken glass to find a sliver stuck in the fleshy palm of my right hand. Blood dripped down my arm, and Rumplestilzkin grabbed my wrists roughly. I winced with pain as he dragged me away from the mess.

"Look what you have done," he said as pulled the shard out of my palm.

"Look what I've done?" I asked, trying to remain calm as more blood started to pool in my hand. "I'm not the one who smashed that snow globe."

"I ordered you not to clean it up dearie," snarled Rumplestilzkin as he roughly began to bandage my hand. "This is your fault."

I winced as his rough hands finished bandaging, and got up to leave the room. "Where are your manners dearie?" he asked with a slight snarl in his voice. "Don't you want to thank the Beast?"

I turned around, and walked right up to him. "Just because you want to put up this front that you are somehow a creature whose nature is that of a Beast does not make you one. You may think you are a Beast, but deep down you know you are not. I know that deep down inside, you are a man, trapped and doomed to live this kind of life. But I will be damned if you are going to force me to pity you. You are not worthy of anyone's pity, you are worthy of trying to find a solution."

There was a heavy silence in the air, and all of a sudden, I felt like I had said too much. "Do you know," said Rumplestilzkin. "That you are, in fact, the only person in this world who has ever talked to me the way you do?"

I braced for the consequences: a beating, torture, whipping, sent back to my cell with nothing to eat for days. "You are the most intriguing woman I have ever met…"

I was utterly speechless. "No one has ever stood up to me," said Rumplestilzkin. "But you, you are something else Belle."

I smiled slightly, and began to walk towards the drapes. "Are there any windows in the castle?" I asked.

"Thousands," he replied. "But I cover them up. Daylight burns my eyes."

"But it would be so much better to have some natural light in here, and possibly fresh air!" I shifted the drapes, and saw a flash of green hills, and I realized that the drapes his the enormous window. "Goodness, what is wrong with the drapes? It's like they are stuck!"

"I nailed them down," replied Rumplestilzkin. "Sometimes the windows blow a draft in, and the drapes expose the sunlight…"

I laughed. "You silly, one needs daylight in order to live! How do you think flowers grow? Every creature needs some sunlight."

"I've managed well so far," smirked Rumplestilzkin.

"You think you are so clever," I smirked back as I tugged on the drapes. "Ouch!"

"I think you'd better leave off that little adventure for a while," said Rumplestilzkin as he took my injured right hand in his. "You'll want to have time for it to heal… This means no chores for a day or so… Can't risk infection now can we?"

I nodded, and eyed the drapes longingly. One day, those drapes were going to come down, like it or not.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Healing

Since I was unable to do my chores, and Rumplestilzkin had left me on a business venture, I began to explore the house. I discovered a hidden staircase behind a closed door, and began to walk up. There was an antique baby carriage, and baby clothes in a box. I took out a small bootie from one of the boxes lying around, and sighed. All these baby items surrounding me made me want to have a child of my own. But seeing how the only man I would ever even be with was my master, I knew deep down I would never have my wish.

I put the bootie back in its proper place, and continued to look around. I found a small teddy bear within the antique baby carriage, along with a hand woven yellow blanket and pacifier. I took the bear out, and held it close, the rare comfort that I had of contact with another. I grew sad, and began to miss Cinderella and Ruby. Of all the people in the kingdom, those two girls had my back through thick and thin.

I walked back downstairs, still holding the teddy bear, and walked to the library. If I wasn't going to be able to do something physically, at least I could read. I pondered over what I was going to read, and decided to look for _Jane Eyre_ since I still hadn't finished reading it. As soon as I turned around, there was Rumplestilzkin with the book that I had wanted in his hands.

"You scared me!" I said, taking the book from his hands. "Thank you, that is exactly what I wanted."

"Great minds think alike eh?" smiled Rumplestilzkin. "What have you been up to lately dearie?" He led me towards the dining room where he had prepared some tea and finger sandwiches.

"Well," I began, placing the book beside me and sitting on the side of the table. "I was exploring around the castle, and I found this…"

I showed him the teddy bear, and he gently took it from me. "Where did you find this?"

"In the attic," I said softly. "Is this yours or did you have a child?"

"Belle…" said Rumplestilzkin. "I can't…"

"If I am to know no other person for the rest of my life, can't I at least know you?" I asked gently, taking his hands in mine. "It must be painful for you to remember, and I understand that if you cannot tell me because of that. But please know, I am not going to hurt you or laugh at you."

"Maybe one day I will tell you," sighed Rumplestilzkin. "In the meantime, go and fetch me some straw…"

"Ahem…"

"What?"

"I did not hear the magic word," I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Abracadabra!" said Rumplestilzkin as he waved his hands wildly about.

"No silly," I said, shooting him a non threatening glare. "I meant _**please**_."

"Please fetch me some straw Belle," said Rumplestilzkin.

"Now I will," I said as I picked up my basket from where I had last left it. "Manners matter Mr. Rumplestilzkin. You'll get far more flies with honey than vinegar."

"But I don't want to catch flies!" he hollered after me.

"It's an expression!" I hollered back, laughing at his misinterpretation. I walked out of the castle and towards the several large bales of straw. I gathered the straw, neatly placing in a pile in my basket. I smiled to myself, still amused by his quip.

"Do you know how long you have been here so far, Miss Belle?" asked Rumplestilzkin as he appeared suddenly behind me.

I jumped out of my skin. "Uh, I don't know… Almost a year maybe?"

"And all those times I have sent you out to collect straw, not once did you decide to run off?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked as I continued to fill my basket. "I am bound by my word, honor, and duty. I promised you that I would stay here if my kingdom would be saved. I tend to keep my word, Mr. Rumplestilzkin."

"Indeed," he replied as he watched me.

"Why on earth would you choose me as a bargaining tool though?" I asked, finished with my gathering and walking back to the castle with him. "You must have been very lonely…"

"Solitude has its perks," retorted Rumplestilzkin.

"How long have you lived like this sir?" I asked gently.

"Far too long," he muttered quietly. "Much longer than you've been alive."

"Has there ever been someone… anyone that you cared about or… cared about you?"

"That was a long time ago…"

"And since then… no one has loved you?" I asked, stopping and trying to look into his eyes. "Rumplestilzkin?"

"No one has ever loved me," he said with a bite of finality in his voice.

"Don't be so sure of that," I said. "I know of several people who love you, or have loved you."

"It was a lie," he muttered.

"How can love be a lie?" I asked. "It's the most beautiful thing in the world! One giving their heart, their entire being, their soul to another! And their love being returned by the other. It's truly an amazing thing."

"I've never experienced such nonsense," growled Rumplestilzkin.

"Neither have I," I said as we entered the castle, and I started to set up the spinning wheel with the fresh straw. "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up all hope on such a beautiful thing as love."

"You'd be wasting your time," said Rumplestilzkin. "Save yourself the heartache. Love is nothing but pain and misery…"

"Well, for argument's sake, we'll agree to disagree," I said, not wanting to upset him further. "For now, I will start spinning."

I turned the wheel with my foot pedal, and fed the straw into the slot. As the wheel spun, as if by magic, it began to turn the straw into gold. It came out in luxurious golden sheets, each one of them flawless. I began to sing softly as I worked:

"When the rain is blowing in your face/ and the whole world is on your case/ I could offer you a warm embrace/ to make you feel my love…/ When the evening shadows and the stars appear/ and there is no one there to dry your tears/ I could hold you for a million years/ to make you feel my love…/ I know you haven't made your mind up yet,/ but I would never do you wrong…/ I known it from the moment that we met/ no doubt in my mind that you belong..."

"Why do you sing?" asked Rumplestilzkin.

"I like to sing, always have," I answered plainly. "Sometimes I just randomly burst into song. Father and Gaston hated my singing, so I'd only sing to myself quietly so I wouldn't annoy them."

"Please, sing some more Belle," said Rumplestilzkin. "I think it's beautiful…"

"Thank you," I said, looking down at my hands and blushing a deep crimson. "What would you like me to sing?"

"Whatever comes to mind," said Rumplestilzkin.

I took a deep breath, and began to sing a different song. "Even through the darkest phase/ be it thick or thin./ Always, someone marches brave/ here beneath my skin…/ Constant craving has always been…/ Maybe a great magnet pulls/ all souls towards truth…/ Or maybe it is life itself/ that feeds wisdom to its youth…./ Constant craving has always been…/ Craving…/ Ah ha! Constant craving/ has always been…/ Has always been…"

I looked up from the spinning wheel, and saw his face, which looked bewildered. "I'm sorry, I sometimes get carried away. I will just spin the straw…"

He slowly walked towards me, and I lowered my gaze, intimidated by his reaction. He gently caressed my face, and tilted it up towards his. I let out a small, quiet gasp. "Don't ever stop singing Belle," whispered Rumplestilzkin. His green eyes penetrated my brown ones, and I sighed, and closed my eyes. He brushed a stray curl from my face, and slowly walked away. I barely managed to hear him say, "The healing process has just begun…"


	9. Chapter 9

9. Trust

One day, as I was walking around the castle, trying to find something to clean that wasn't already clean, I noticed as I entered the room where the spinning wheel sat that Rumplestilzkin was out of straw.

"Sir?" I called out timidly. I looked around the room, and even poked my head out of the door and into the hallway, but he was no where to be found. "Mr. Rumplestilzkin? You seem to be out of straw, would you like me to go get some?"

"I'm afraid I will need you to go into town this time dearie," said Rumplestilzkin from behind me. I jumped. "Sorry to have frightened you, but I was just popping back in from a customer I had just finished up with."

"Y-you mean-" I began.

"Yes, I'm letting you leave," he said. "I trust that you will make the right choice to either come back here, or leave."

I put on my hooded cloak, grabbed the basket that I used for carrying the straw, and left him standing there, unable to look at me.

. . .

I walked through the woods alone, always looking back to see if Rumplestilzkin had followed me. Strange, I thought. Why would he let me go like this? I could run away, run as far and as fast as I could. I could escape, and never have to see him again. But then I was brought to a crashing realization: I did not want to leave.

Sure, I missed my friends Cinderella and Ruby, but I did not miss my life back home. I would return back to my father, and the previous engagement would continue on as planned. I did not want to go back to that.

Rumplestilzkin wasn't a bad person to live with. Sure, he makes me clean and cook for him, but after you dig deeper inside of him, he's not such a bad person. He takes care of me in return for caring for him, and I am the only woman in the world that he has ever taken into his home. If I go, he would be incredibly lonely.

I gathered the straw at the market, and continued to look around, wondering if Rumplestilzkin had disguised himself among the masses of people. There was no way he could have let me go, to have given me a choice.

With a sigh, I turned to head back to the path I had come from, and reviewed all of the potential disguises that Rumplestilzkin could have potentially been. All at once, I stopped. I leaned up against a tree, trying to catch my breath as I began to realize something I could never have dreamed of before. Rumplestilzkin _**cared**_ for me. No, it was more than that. He _**loved**_ me.

I was floored, and soon enough, I was covered from head to toe with mud by a passing fancy carriage. Now, not only was I floored, I was also disgustingly dirty and wet.

"Did my carriage splash you?" said a feminine voice from within the carriage.


	10. Chapter 10

10. The Spell

I stammered, unable to process what had just happened. A woman in a tight, black dress stepped gracefully out of the carriage. Her black hair was pulled back into a elegantly teased up-do. The first thing I noticed about her was the brilliant streak of vivid red hair that started by her right temple.

"No matter, I will clean you up if you will come with me to my castle."

"No, th-thank you," I shivered. "I must be returning back home."

"Come, child," said the woman. "I must attempt to make amends…"

"I-I'll be fine," I said, taking strides to get away.

"Come now, I must do something," said the woman. "Let me at least walk with you a spell, I am tired of riding in that carriage."

She walked to the driver, and he began to slowly follow us on foot. "So, what are you running from?"

"I'm not running from anyone ma'am," I said politely.

"Come now, you can tell Regina," said the woman. "I can keep secrets."

"I have no reason to run from anyone or anything, honest," I replied.

"Hm…" pondered Regina. "It's someone… Is it master or lover?" I bowed my head, and blushed as she concluded. "Ah, it's a master AND lover. Well, darling, he set you free, so that means he loves you. But if you don't love him… well, then run for the hills!"

"I don't know what I feel," I replied, frustrated. "I mean, I could love him. I do care for him. It's just… Something evil has taken root into him. I don't know what it is, but I know he can be so much more than he already is…"

"Sounds like your Prince Charming is under a curse," said Regina. "Now, we all know that all curses can be broken-"

"Well, I wouldn't call him that, but… can it really be fixed?"

"One kiss¾ **true love's first kiss** can break **any** spell," said Regina as she stopped and looked into my eyes. Her deep brown eyes held a tint of yellow and fire in them, and they scared and intimidated me.

"Is it really all it takes is a kiss?" I asked.

"Oh child, it must be _true love's kiss_!" laughed Regina. "And really, what do you have to lose? If it doesn't work, well… it wasn't meant to be then."

"Well, thank you for your advice," I said as she entered her carriage.

"Nice talking to you Miss¾"

"Adele," I lied, not wanting to give out my real name.

"Miss Belle," smirked Regina as she curtly waved. "Goodbye."

I walked the rest of the way back covered not only in mud, but in goosebumps as well.

. . .

"What in the name of deal making happened to you?" asked Rumplestilzkin as he took in my dirty appearance at the door.

"I-I," I began, but he quickly took my hand and lead me to the bathroom. "I'll clean up those tracks I brought in. I'm so sorry."

"No matter," said Rumplestilzkin. "We will talk after your wash up. Here, let me run you a nice hot bath."

"Thank you, sir," I said, gratefully. "Again, I am so sorry."

"For now, I will find you clean clothes, and we will dispose of these dirty ones," said Rumplestilzkin, taking my dirty dress into his arms. "You're shivering, Belle."

"I'm so cold," I said, hugging myself for warmth.

"I will leave you to your bathing then," replied Rumplestilzkin as he quietly closed the door behind himself.

I jumped into the steaming bath, and exhaled, trying to regain my nerves. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and plunged beneath the light brown surface. I rested my head against the bottom of the tub, and emptied my thoughts. I surfaced after a few seconds, wiping my face, and began to scrub and clean myself with some vanilla scented soap that Rumplestilzkin had left me. Once I got ever inch of dirt off of me, I washed my hair, and unplugged the drain.

I grabbed a towel that was sitting by the sink, and wrapped myself in it, and opened the door. There was Rumplestilzkin, holding a cleaner version of the dress I had been wearing. "I…" inhaled Rumplestilzkin as he stared at me in my towel. "Your dress…"

He handed it to me, and I detected a slight blush upon his gray skin. "Thank you," I said politely. "I will go and change now."

He closed the door, and I quickly changed, my heart fluttering in my chest. _So it __**is**__ true_, I thought to myself. _He has some attraction for me_.

I walked out of the bathroom, towel drying my curls, and looked around for Rumplestilzkin. I found him in the library pondering over _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte. "Tell me, Miss Belle, why is it this particular book that you love above all others?"

"Well," I sighed, happy to have avoided the topic of how I had gotten so filthy. "It's a beautiful story. It proves that you can overcome your past, and that it is not beauty but _character_ that truly defines what a person is."

He sighed, and closed the book. "Must be boring. There aren't any pictures. Just words and words and more words for 500 pages."

"The pictures are in your mind," I said, sitting on the edge of the table. "You try to imagine what the characters and the scenery looks like for yourself. Ok, close your eyes."

"Is this a trick?" he asked abruptly.

"No," I said honestly. "Close your eyes…" He eventually gave in and did. "Now, can you picture Jane in your mind? She's described as plain, and ordinary. What do you see when you try to picture what Jane would look like?"

"A pale, young girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair," he replied. "She's got a sad expression because of all the pain she had endured. The loss of her parents, the abuse of her Aunt, the betrayal of her first love…"

"See, you can create images from your imagination," I said, smiling as he opened his eyes. "It wasn't so hard, was it?"

Rumplestilzkin smirked. "So dearie, why don't you now explain to me why you were so dirty? I'm surprised the straw you gave me managed to avoid your filthy fate."

"Well…" I paused, wondering how I should explain. "A passing carriage came by, and I happened to be walking too closely."

"And they refused to help clean you up?" he pondered as he sat in his favorite armchair.

"I refused any sort of help," I said plainly. "I was instructed to gather the straw in town, and to return right back to the castle. I don't disobey orders."

"Did they at least apologize?"

"I don't quite recall an apology," I said, trying to recall if Regina did apologize.

"Must have been a royal then," said Rumplestilzkin. "Royals are always a pit more so than peach to deal with." He laughed his trademark laugh, and I smiled and laughed.

"What about me then?" I asked. "I'm part royalty, or at least I was."

"You have a title, I assume?" he asked, curiously.

"My father is Prince Maurice D'Italia, which makes me Princess Belle D'Italia," I said. "Do you find me to be so similar to those royals that you condemned?"

"Not in the least," responded Rumplestilzkin. He got up from his chair, and sat next to me on the table. "You are the first royal I have ever met who wasn't stuck up."

"I take it I'm not what you're used to," I said, looking into his eyes.

"I guess not," he smirked. "But then again, you've never met a person quite like me either."

"It seems not," I chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so far only Mizcamaro has commented on this story, and I haven't heard any complaints. Yes, my name is a Phantom reference, which not many people get by the way (it frustrates me sometimes!). Anyways, this update might make you sigh and go "why on earth did you go there," but I have my reasons. Enjoy!**

11. Painful Words That Cut Like A Knife

I awoke in the middle of the night after hearing a knock at the door. I quickly threw on my robe, and walked towards the door. I didn't know if Rumplestilzkin had heard the knocking, and I didn't want to wake him from his sleep to make him answer it.

As soon as I approached it, the door opened, and I gasped.

"What are you doing here?" said Ruby and I, shocked to be reunited once more. The two of us embraced in the doorway, and I beckoned her to come in from the cold night air.

"I've missed you so much!" I cried, hugging her again. "Why are you here? Do you know where you are?"

"I got lost!" said Ruby, looking nervously. "I know it's really late and everything, but I really really need the help."

"Ruby, what's wrong?" I asked, looking into her beautiful blue eyes that were brimming with tears.

"I was on my way back from Granny's, and I took a short cut," began Ruby. "Needless to say, it got me lost. I heard some howling, and I ran as fast as I could, which also led me quintessentially in the wrong direction, and this was the closest castle I could find to seek shelter. What is this place?"

"Ruby, just keep quiet," I said, leading her to my bedchambers. "I don't know if this will bode well. You see, he-"

"Ooh, girlfriend!" squealed Ruby. "You are shacking up with a man?"

"Sh!" I said. "He's sleeping, and it is essential that we do not disturb him. Come, you look like you could use some sleep. I'll let you share my bed."

"With him in it?" asked Ruby, her eyebrow raised.

"No, you directionally challenged weirdo!" I cried. "I have my own room, **separate** from his!"

"Well, that's no fun," sniffed Ruby as I closed the door behind us and locked it.

"Lordy, I am going to have some explaining to do tomorrow…" I said, wringing my hands.

"Seriously though," said Ruby as she got underneath the covers with me. "Whose castle are we in?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," I said, shutting off the light. "Now shush and go to sleep."

"Tell me."

"Good night Ruby."

"Ugh, fine. Good night Belle."

. . .

I awoke the next morning to a disgruntled and glaring Ruby. I rubbed my eyes, and tried to fix my wild tangle of curls. "Good morning to you too," I stretched and groaned.

"You. Kept. Me. Up. All. Night. Long!" groaned Ruby as she fell back against the pillows.

"I most certainly did not!" I exclaimed, sitting up in bed.

"This was you all night," said Ruby as she tossed and turned on the bed. " 'Oh my darling, take me now! Darling, I love you! Kiss me, my love!' "

I blushed a deep crimson red, matching the streaks of red in Ruby's hair. "That is absurd!"

"Come on, spill!" said Ruby as she began to tickle my stomach.

"There's nothing to spill!" I said, pulling away. "It was nothing!"

"Come on, you obviously have feelings for the guy," said Ruby. "I'm guessing it's the master of this house. Well, at least he has good taste in women as he does décor and estate."

"I'm debating if he does seriously like me," I said, looking down at my hands in my lap. "I mean… I know I chose this life, to live with him forever, but it's all very strange…"

"Oh my God," said Ruby, shooting up out of bed. "You can't mean¾ we are in the castle of…"

"Rumplestilzkin," I said quietly.

"Oh my God, I should have let myself been eaten by the wolves," said Ruby harshly. "If he finds me here¾"

"Stop," I said. "I will protect you. You have nothing to fear."

"Belle, do you know who he is? Do you know what he is capable of?"

"He is not as bad as you make him out to be," I said. "He's really very kind and funny. He's obviously not mistreated me…"

"You're in love with him," said Ruby, shaking her head. "How can you possibly love that monster?"

"And what about the monster that my father was arranging for me to marry?" I answered back harshly. "Just because the outside is a sheep does not mean there isn't a wolf lurking underneath."

"I see," said Ruby. "I best be leaving you to your lover then."

"Ruby, please!"

"I can't be friends with someone who loves a monster."

"Why can't you accept the fact that I just saved you from dying out there at the own possible cause of my own neck?" I asked. "I could get into so much trouble for doing this, and I did it despite myself. Why can't you respect me and my decisions?"

"Because what you are doing is wrong," said Ruby.

"Belle?" called Rumplestilzkin from somewhere in the hall. "Are you awake dearie?"

"I have to go," I whispered. "Do not show yourself to him, or it will be disastrous. When I tap my heel three times, run as fast as you can to the door and leave. I am sorry it has come to this, Ruby. I wish we could be friends."

"I don't think it's possible," said Ruby. "Goodbye Belle."

"I'll be there in a second!" I hollered to Rumple. "I'm just getting dressed!"

"Alright, meet me in the kitchen for breakfast," he answered back.

I hurried towards the kitchen, and began to make some eggs and bacon, his favorite. He looked at me strangely. "Good morning, sir," I said with a smile. "I trust you slept well?"

"I heard an odd noise last night," said Rumplestilzkin, puzzled. "I heard a noise like someone was knocking on the door last night, and then I heard moans and bangs coming from your room. Was everything alright Belle?"

I snorted. Ruby must have been banging her head against the wall last night in an attempt to knock herself out to sleep. "No, it must have been a dream sir."

"Indeed," he said as he picked up a book and began to read. I then stomped my foot three times, and he looked up at me. "Are you impatient?"

"No, sir," I said smiling as from behind him, Ruby shot past. "Quite the contrary, I'm very very patient."

"You are acting very strangely Belle," said Rumplestilzkin as he returned back to his book. "Ever since I let you go to town, it's as if you've changed suddenly…"

Ruby was standing in the doorway, and she mouthed "_It's locked_."

"Uh, sir, can I step out for some fresh air?" I asked.

"Open a window, we have plenty," he replied lazily. "I could use some fresh air too…"

"But sir," I replied, starting to panic. "I just figured I would go pick some wildflowers for the table. It would be really something to have a beautiful centerpiece don't you agree?"

"I'm allergic to wildflowers," sniffed Rumplestilzkin. "The only flowers I can stand to be around are roses."

"Please sir, I will go find some beautiful roses!"

"Why on earth are you so keen to go outside Miss Belle?" he asked, closing the book, and looking into my eyes.

I looked from his eyes to Ruby's, and he turned around. "What on earth is this?"

"Sir, I can explain¾"

"Why is Ruby in this household?" he asked as he grabbed for Ruby's arm. "Did you let her in?"

"Yes, I did," I said, bravely looking him in the face. "Can I explain?"

"No," said Rumplestilzkin as his grip on Ruby tightened. "Little girl, you are in for a rude awakening, unless you'd like to bargain your way out of it…"

"Please sir," I begged, putting my hands on his shoulders. "Just let her go. It's my fault, honestly. It was so cold out last night and she was lost. She could have been eaten by those wolves or gotten sick! Please, let her go, and I will owe you a favor."

Rumplestilzkin froze. "This favor, dearie. You will do anything?"

"Anything that does not involve inflicting harm on or killing anyone or anything," I swore. "On my honor, I will do whatever you will ask of me if you will please let my best friend go."

"Very well," smirked Rumplestilzkin. "We are agreed."

He let go of Ruby, and she had tears in her eyes. The door which had refused to open earlier now opened, and Ruby stood there in the doorway. "Goodbye Belle," said Ruby, and the door shut just as she turned to make her way back.

"Miss Belle," said Rumplestilzkin as the two of us returned to the kitchen. "You are not to answer the door at any time ever again. Do you understand me? This is my house, not a boarding house for your friends and family."

"I am sorry sir, but when someone is in need of help, I give it to them," I said. "I also know of another person who does the same thing…"

"I seek out desperate souls in order to get what I want dearie," he snarled. "But you owing me a favor is much more valuable that anything I would have gotten from Miss Ruby."

"What did you want of her?"

"Her heart," smiled Rumplestilzkin cruelly. "The Queen is devoid of Ruby's heart, and I thought to possess it. You never know what the Queen will have that I would want."

"That's totally barbaric!" I shuddered. "Why would you cut out her heart? She's a really sweet girl. She used to be my best friend."

"Ruby's not quite what she seems dearie," smirked Rumplestilzkin. "Beneath that veneer of human flesh lies the heart of a killer."

"You have got to be kidding me," I shook my head.

"I've got everyone in the kingdom figured out dearie," he said icily. "Even you…"

"So, what did you figure out about me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I knew from the moment I saw you," said Rumple with a slight smirk. "You are an outspoken, gender-empowered, duty-bound royal goody-two-shoes who thinks the only world around her is her world of fiction and fantasy. I have news for you princess, your books will never tell you about real life, and you don't know ANYTHING!"

I trembled, his words cut me like a knife, and I ran to my bedchambers, locked the door, and flung myself on the bed as I cried into my pillows.

**A/N: Yes, I did hurt your feelings by having Rumple hurt her. But it will get better, trust me. I have a few tricks up my sleeve just like Rumple. Will update soon, just promise me you won't hate me for this update? Lots of love!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yes, I'm sorry for that chapter, but it's going to get better. And spoiler alert, I will be transitioning into Storybrook, Maine! Hope you will like this chapter. I decided to use Miss Nova from three episodes ago on Once Upon A Time. Hope you enjoy.**

12. Wish Upon A Nova

After several thousand knocks on my door, Rumplestilzkin left me to my thoughts. I got up, and noticed it was dark outside. I opened my balcony, and stepped outside, hoping the view would help mend my pain. I noticed a bright light streaking across the sky, and I closed my eyes to make a wish.

"I wish¾ oh I wish I could break this curse and be with my one true love…"

"Whoa!" cried a fairy as she crashed into me, scattering pixie dust everywhere. "Oh my goodness, did I hurt you?"

"No more than I was already hurt," I sighed, wiping my tears. "Who are you?"

"Oh, you must have mistaken me for a shooting star!" laughed the fairy. "That's why I flew off course. See, I'm studying to be a fairy godmother, but all the fairies have me do at the moment is gather the pixie dust and bring it to fairy land. I'm Nova by the way."

"I'm Belle," I replied.

"What a beautiful name!" commented Nova as she dusted off her pink corseted tutu dress. "Goodness, I have gotten pixie dust everywhere!"

"Let me help you," I said as I gathered as much of the glittery stuff as possible and placed it back in the bag she carried.

"See, this is my one problem, I'm so clumsy," sighed Nova. "I'll never be any good."

"Don't say that about yourself," I said, getting the last of the pixie dust into the bag. "I'm sure anyone would be proud to have you as a fairy godmother. I know I would."

"You're too kind," blushed Nova. "Oh! It looks like your kindness gets you a free wish!"

My hands began to glow slightly, and Nova took them in hers. "Can I make a wish now?"

"Just close your eyes, think it, and it will come true," said Nova. "I wish you all the best Miss Belle. I hope we will see each other soon!"

Before I closed my eyes, Nova had flown off into the night sky. _I wish_, I thought to myself. _I wish that I can break Rumplestilzkin's curse and finally be with him_.

I let one final tear drop down my cheek, and I swooned and blacked out.

. . .

I slowly opened my eyes. I had come to after feeling something cool press against my forehead, a damp cloth. Someone was stroking my hair, and when I had opened my eyes, I realized I was lying in Rumplestilzkin's lap as he pressed a damp cloth against my forehead. He continued to stroke my hair, taking a lock of my curls and twirling it around his finger. "Wh-what happened?"

"You passed out," he said quietly. "You hadn't eaten all day, and you dehydrated yourself."

"My head hurts," I said, trying to get up, but Rumplestilzkin gently pushed me back down.

"You're still a bit woozy and sore," he said. "I don't want you to move for a bit. You might hurt yourself."

"Is there anything else you'd like to say to me," I asked.

He sighed. "I am sorry for what I had said earlier. I was still enraged that you invited that girl into my home without permission. I said things that I knew would hurt you, and I am sorry to have done so."

"I accept your apology, sir," I said as I closed my eyes.

"You're not dying are you?" he asked, concerned.

"No, but I wish I was," I groaned. "My head is killing me."

Rumplestilzkin continued to play with my hair, and after a while, the pain began to disappear. Once the pain was gone, I slowly sat up, and hugged him, resting my head against his chest. "That was magic, wasn't it Mr. Rumplestilzkin?"

"Yes Belle, it was," he said, lifting me into his arms.

"But I thought you said all magic comes with a price?"

"Not magic that comes from¾" he began, and then shook it off. "It's impossible to explain. It is too complicated for someone who does not know the ways of magic."

He carried me to my room, and gently placed me on my bed. "Rumplestilzkin?" I asked before he left the room.

"Yes, dearie?"

"Do you think it is possible to find love in an unlikely way?"

"I wouldn't know, dearie," he said quietly. "I'm not capable of loving, nor is anyone capable of loving me."

"I would rethink that, Mr. Rumplestilzkin," I said gently. "I think you are capable of loving and being loved. You just might not see it."

"Good night Belle," said Rumplestilzkin gently as he shut the door quietly.

. . .

I spent the next few days by myself spinning straw into gold at the spinning wheel. Rumplestilzkin had been gone for that time, and it was the longest time he had ever been away from me. He had given me strict instruction to not let anyone inside the castle, and to clean, spin, and cook for myself. As usual, I had finished all of my tasks early, and as I spun the last piece of straw into gold, I stopped the wheel, and walked towards the library to find a book to read.

I found a play, _Much Ado About Nothing_ by William Shakespeare, and I flopped unladylike down on the comfy armchair and began to read. I laughed, I gasped, and I smiled as I read this fascinating play. By the time I had finished, I looked up to see Rumplestilzkin standing in the doorway.

"I'm back," he said, spreading his arms out wide and wiggling his fingers.

I immediately ran into his arms, and hugged him tightly. "Where have you been this whole time? I was so lonesome without you here."

"You… missed me?" he asked.

"I did," I said breathlessly. I gently took his face in my hands, and kissed his lips. I gently pulled away, and saw that his face was changing color. I gasped and smiled. "It's working! Kiss me again!"

"What?" said Rumplestilzkin, puzzled.

"Any curse can be broken!" I said, going in for another kiss.

"Who told you that?" he shouted. I froze as if he had poured ice water over me. "WHO TOLD YOU?"

"W-what do you mean?" I asked nervously. "I just heard it somewhere."

"I know exactly who told you… You thought you could beat me you foul, loathsome old hag, but you can't EVER beat me!"

"Who¾ who are you talking about?"

"THE QUEEN!" he screeched. "You're friends with the queen! I should have seen this coming. I should have known you could never love me… Was this all her plan or your plan the whole time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I cried.

"OR… is this you being the hero… and killing the BEAST," he said, advancing towards me.

"No, listen to me!" I sobbed. "The curse can be lifted!"

"SHUT UP!"

"This whole thing, what just happens means it's true love!"

"NO IT DOESN'T BECAUSE NO ONE¾ NO ONE CAN EVER LOVE ME!"

"Please," I sobbed, falling to the floor. "Please, sir, listen to me. It is true love because I love you!"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

"I'm not lying! Kiss me again, and you will see!"

He grabbed my arm roughly, leading me to my former cell. He threw me into the cell, and I scraped my knees against the rough stone floor. I heard the door slam immediately after, and I curled up in a ball, and rested my head against the wall, wondering what he would do to me next.

"Nova…" I sighed. "I don't think the wish worked…"

"Of course it did!" said Nova as she popped into the cell. "Oh dear…"

"Yeah," I sniffed, brushing the hair out of my face.

"But it has to have worked!" cried Nova. "I don't know why it wouldn't have worked."

"I must not have truly deserved true love then," I said with a sob. I buried my face in my hands and cried, and I felt Nova wrap her arms around me.

"Don't say that," said Nova. "Something is not right. I feel it within my very fairy blood. Something bad is coming…"

"I don't know if it can get worse than this," I said.

"Oh my goodness!" cried Nova. "I know why it didn't work! Just trust me on this, Belle. I promise you, you will find happiness one day. It might not be here, but you will find your happiness. Sadly, with the bad things that are about to happen, it might not seem so, but you will find your happiness in another lifetime."

"Another lifetime?" I scowled. "So I'm to suffer for the rest of my life, and my own happiness lies in my own death?"

"I promise, everything will get better," said Nova. "And no, this is before you will die. Trust me, you will get your happiness."

"I sure hope so Nova," I said, just before she vanished.

**A/N: I have some interesting ideas right? Comment please? Like my writing? I need to know! Sadly I will not be able to update for awhile because of school. Sadly, my spring break is being spent studying. Ugh! Lots of love to everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thank you to all the subscribers and people who favorited this! I appreciate having my email inbox blown up by you guys! J Anyways, as a fair warning for things to come, expect the unexpected. I am going to have Belle in the town of Storybrook as a… Well, you will see. She will not be living in the psych ward. This will be before Emma comes to town, almost as a "how the fairy tale characters settled into the town" kind of deal. I promise, I will not let you down. Also, please comment? Here's the update!

13. What Are You Going To Do To Me?

I awoke to the total darkness of my cell, not knowing what time of day it was or how long I had slept for. I felt around in the dark and let out a small yelp. I had burned myself on the hot teapot.

Shakily, I found the cup, and poured some tea blindly into it. There were slices of bread on the tray that held the tea, and I took a small piece and began to eat.

I shivered, feeling the draft from in between the cracks of the stone walls. There was no blanket, or even a straw cot. He had taken any sort of comfort away from me.

"Rumplestilzkin?" I called hoarsely. "Please, sir. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for anything I might have done to upset you. Please, let me out. I swear, I did not do this to hurt you or manipulate you. Please, sir, listen to me!"

Silence answered me back.

I sobbed into my hands, frustrated and miserable. So, this was what love was like? I doubt my father and mother shared this kind of love. The love I had longed for, the thing I had desired for my whole life, was now my own misery. Maybe Nova was wrong. Maybe the only happiness would be in my own death.

. . .

Weeks went by, and I had not left my cell. I was sore from laying on the cold, stone floor, and very dirty and bloodied from tripping around in the dark, trying to find the tray Rumplestilzkin would leave me.

Suddenly, the door opened, and my cell was filled with light. I rested against the wall, feeling broken and beaten. "What are you going to do with me?"

I had waited a long time wondering this, coming up with sadistic, sick, horrifying ideas befitting the situation. I looked down at the stone floor, unable to meet his gaze, my heart pounded in my chest as I waited for his answer.

"Go."

My eyes opened, and I saw him standing before me, not even looking my way. He was gesturing towards the now open cell door.

"Go?" I questioned, wondering where he expected me to go to.

"I don't want you anymore dearie."

"But… our agreement?" I responded, slowly getting up. "You will still uphold it?"

"As far as I am concerned, you ruined things for yourself," he said icily. "Our agreement is null and void."

"Please, you have to protect my people!" I cried, reaching out to him. He moved away from my touch, still refusing to look at me.

"You should have thought of that before you had tried to take my powers away from me dearie," he said harshly.

"Why couldn't you see that I loved you?" I whispered softly. "Even now, as you crush my world, I still love you…"

"That's a lie," he whispered angrily.

"Why couldn't you just let yourself be happy?"

"It's simple, dearie. My power means everything to me. My power is what make me. You, on the other hand, mean _**NOTHING**_ to me."

Tears fell down my pale cheeks. "No, I refuse to believe it, and you know it's not true. You _**denied**_ yourself happiness and true love. And now you've made your choice…" I picked up my tea cup that I had cracked when I had first come here. I placed it in his hand, and looked into his eyes. "You are going to regret this… forever… All you will have is an empty heart… and a chipped cup."

I walked out of the room quickly, and headed for the main entrance. Surprisingly, the doors opened for me, and closed behind me as I made my journey back to my own kingdom, the castle of Rumplestilzkin fading in the distance.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I'm going to start incorporating more characters in. I might have the Mad Hatter in after this week's episode. Well… This time, we are going to meet some new characters. Dreamy/Grumpy and his brothers, and Snow White. I figured, since Belle was a cameo in that bar scene with Dreamy, might as well write my own version. Well, enjoy!

14. Falling Through

I ran as fast as I could. I had heard howling in the distance, and, knowing that I was under no such protection, I searched for any sort of nearby shelter. My heart pounded in my chest. So this was going to be my end? Rumplestilzkin had let me perish by being devoured by a wolf. I kept running, until I heard the splinter of wood, and I fell through the earth.

"Well, she just broke through our bar!" cried a small, squat man with small round glasses perched on his round bulbous nose. "Good grief, this will take a while to fix!"

"I'm so sorry!" I panted as I dusted myself off. "If you please, I'm in danger. There is a wolf howling about. If you let me rest here for a bit, I promise, I will clean and fix any of the damages I've caused."

"Well, it is only fair," said another short man with a black beard and a kind face. "She didn't mean any harm. It was an accident Happy."

"Dreamy, you're right," sighed Happy. "Ah, well. Miss-"

"Belle," I said.

"Miss Belle," said Happy. "We would gladly appreciate your help cleaning, but we would rather take on the task of mending the roof which you had fallen through."

I instantly got to work, and found Dreamy trying to help me gather some of the fallen logs that had made up the roof. "You don't have to help me Dreamy."

"I just wanted to talk to you for a second," he replied gently. "Do you think anyone is capable of doing anything?"

"It depends," I said as I swept up the pieces of dust and debris. "What do you mean by that?"

"I was told since I was hatched that dwarves do not know how to love," said Dreamy. "But I swear to you Belle, before I had hatched, I saw the most beautiful lady I had ever seen. I felt something for her, deep within my very heart. And the instant I hatched, I was told it was just a dream, that a dwarf like me is incapable of love."

"No one is incapable of love," I replied gently. "Some people block out love because they are afraid of it, or are scared of bearing their heart to another. I think you can love, Dreamy."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Well, I think the person who told you this didn't realize that love comes in many forms," I said, cleaning off the bar with a wet rag. "You obviously care for your friends over there right?"

Dreamy nodded. "See, that is a form of love. It's a deep bond with someone else, someone you care for. No man on earth can say he hasn't felt compassion for someone or something…"

"You're right," said Dreamy. "But I wonder, how am I ever going to see my lady again?"

"Tell me a bit about her," I said, sitting down to take a break from cleaning.

"Well, she's beautiful, she's got stars for eyes, she wore a pink corseted tutu, and she had the most marvelous wings you could imagine!"

I gasped. "Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed as I got up. "You're in love with my friend Nova!"

"Nova…" said Dreamy. "What a beautiful name!"

"Oh my gosh!" I cried, smiling. "She's the most sweetest fairy I know. A bit clumsy at times, but she's got a pure heart."

"I know," smiled Dreamy. "I met her again in the mines where me and my fellow dwarves work. I saved her fairy dust from almost being thrown into the furnace. She called me a hero…"

"Aw," I smiled. "That's so sweet."

"She said something about going to see the fireflies tonight," said Dreamy. "But it seemed like she wanted to go alone…"

"What did she tell you about these fireflies?" I asked.

"That they were the most beautiful thing to see in the world," said Dreamy. "But she didn't say anything about loving me!"

"You silly," I chuckled lightly. "She wanted you to go with her. I have loved and lost to know when someone is trying to reach out…"

"You really think so?" asked Dreamy.

"Yes," I smiled. "Now go! Go find her and be with her. Before it is too late!"

Dreamy gave me a quick hug, thanked me, and left the bar in search of Nova. I prayed that they would both find happiness, even if I could not find my own.

"Thanks for cleaning the bar Miss Belle," said Happy. "There is a small room in the back that has a bed. You can sleep there for the rest of the night if you wish."

"Thank you," I curtsied gracefully, and walked to the room, laid down on the bed, and fell asleep.

. . .

"Who is she?" asked a voice from above my bed. I opened my eyes, and stretched, and saw that a pair of striking blue eyes were staring back at me. "Some strange woman you decided to take in and replace me with?"

"Snow, we would never do that!" cried a dwarf.

"Then why is she sleeping in my bed?" Snow scowled.

"Oh dear," I said as I quickly got up from the bed. "I'm so sorry. I'm Belle, and I kind of wrecked the roof, so the other dwarves let me sleep here for the night if I helped clean up the mess I made."

"You are a heartless creature!" screamed Snow in my face. "Sleeping in my bedroom! What's next? Are you going to steal from our bar? Steal my clothes and jewelry?"

"Snow, please!" cried Dreamy as he tugged on her dress. "She's really nice if you get to know her."

"She's an evil thing," said Snow. "And I want her gone."

"Snow, stop this nonsense!" cried Happy. "Ever since you drank that potion, you've changed! You've broken my favorite mug, you stuffed Sneezy's mattress with hay when you knew he was highly allergic, and you go out for days, leaving us to do all of the cooking and cleaning!"

"Well, it's about time SOMEBODY does some housework around here!" cried Snow. "I do everything, and receive not even a simple thank you! And by the way, I am my own woman, I can come and go as I please!"

"Don't you see?" said Dreamy. "That spell is messing you up. You drank it to forget, and now you've forgotten who you are!"

"This made me a better person!" cried Snow. "Do you really know what it's like to have your heart broken, to be living in constant fear of your life? I was KICKED out of my own kingdom by that witch who calls herself QUEEN! I have been living like a recluse in order to survive!"

"Snow, I understand where you are coming from-" I began. "I'm also a recluse. But listen, you can change your life. You don't have to be so angry all the time!"

"You're right," smiled Snow. "I can change my life." She picked up an ax, and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Dreamy.

"To kill the Queen," smiled Snow evily.

"Oh no…" I said.

"I'm taking back what's rightfully mine," said Snow. "The only way I know how."

"We've got to stop her!" cried a dwarf named Stealthy.

"Oh this is bad… this is all my fault!" I cried, wringing my hands. "What exactly did she take when you said she drank a potion?"

"Rumplestilzkin gave her this," said Dreamy as he showed me the bottle. Hearing his name sent shivers down my spine. "It made her forget her love, and since then, she had become a real-"

"Language!" cried Doc.

"Yeah, yeah," said Dreamy.

"Dreamy, what's wrong," I asked.

"I'm no longer so dreamy, Miss Belle," he said gruffly. "It's Grumpy now."

"What happened with you?"

"Long story, short version is, I was better off a dwarf, and she a fairy. I could not stand in her way of achieving greatness…"

"Oh, Dr- I mean Grumpy… that is terrible. We've got to do something! For both of you!"

"We have to return to Rumplestilzkin's castle!" cried Grumpy. "If he could change her, he could change her back!"

"I-I cannot go with you," I shook nervously. "I wish I could, but for everyone's safety, it is best you do this together. I should be heading home…"

"Belle," said Grumpy. "Be safe." He kissed me on the cheek, and I waved goodbye to him and the others as I clambered up to the surface of the earth, and began to continue my long trek home.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** This is pretty brutal, but there are some scenes in here that you might like. I decided to let Belle know that he really does love her, because I think she will suffer enough in fairy tale world, don't you? Anyways, this is the update. Enjoy and comment please!

15. Home Not So Sweet Home

I trekked through snow, bitter ice storms, and rain back to my kingdom over the seven weeks' walk that it took. On the second week of walking, I caught a terrible fever, and had to rest for a few days. I became delirious, and saw delusions that both frightened and enticed me.

"_Come to me, dearie," said Rumplestilzkin as he held out his hand. "I will keep you safe… for a price."_

"_Don't torture me anymore," I sighed against the tree. "It's not you. You let me go. You don't want me anymore."_

"_Au contraire my dearie," smirked Rumplestilzkin. "There is something I want from you… And it will give me great pleasure to have the honors to do this…"_

"_What are you going to do to me?" I quivered._

"_I'm going to cut out your devious little black hole of a heart!" he screeched dangerously. "And have you watch while I do it, and kill you myself you little demon!"_

"_Please!" I cried. "Don't do this!"_

"_Oh, but the Queen wants it for her precious collection!" laughed Rumplestilzkin in his dangerous manner. "And what the Queen wants, she gets. Excluding the time when you tried to make me lose my powers of course."_

"_Please, sir, don't do this!" I sobbed. "You're not a monster!"_

"_You're right," paused Rumplestilzkin. "You are the real monster dearie."_

I screamed and screamed, tossing and turning on the ground as another delusion came about.

"_Rumple, I'm here on important business," said Regina as she strolled into his castle. "Hmm… you seem a bit off darling…"_

"_Don't call me darling," he said coldly as he spun at the wheel, not meeting her gaze._

"_Come now, what's wrong," she asked as she helped herself and poured a cup of tea. "Is this about that little girl I met? What was her name? Adele?"_

"_Belle," he said softly. He turned towards her, and took dangerously long strides. He looked at her with menace in his eyes, and his voice changed to a dangerous, lethal tone. "I knew you had something to do with her. You can try all you want, but you're never going to beat me."_

"_Well, I had nothing to do with that tragedy…" scoffed Regina. She stirred sugar into her tea._

"_What tragedy?" asked Rumplestilzkin slowly._

"_Well, Miss Belle returned back to her kingdom," began Regina. "But with her association with… you…" She pointed at him, and smiled evilly. "She became a stigma unto herself. No one wanted her. Her OWN father shunned her. Disowned her, took away her title, money, lands, everything. Cut her off, shut her out."_

"_So… she needs a home?" he asked, hope shining in his eyes._

"_She was brutally tortured by her father's guards!" Regina cackled. "She was beaten so horribly that even if she was still alive, no one would have recognized her!"_

"_She's not dead!" shouted Rumplestilzkin._

"_Am I lying?" replied Regina, eyebrow arched slightly. "And by the way, congratulations on making that poor, innocent girl suffer so much like that. You'll need to tell me how you did it so I can effectively kill Snow White that way."_

"_Get… out," said Rumplestilzkin bitterly. "We are finished."_

"_Place looks a bit out of sorts, Rumple," said Regina. "You should get a new girl…"_

_As soon as she left, Rumplestilzkin cursed her. "YOU'RE LYING QUEEN REGINA! SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S NOT DEAD!"_

_He smashed his cabinets that held his beloved trinkets, glass going everywhere and cutting his arms, torso, and face. He took out the cup, his favorite cup, the one I had chipped, and set it down on the table and sobbed. "BELLE!" he screamed and sobbed repeatedly. He shook with his own sadness enveloping his whole being. "I SWEAR, I WILL FIND YOU. WE WILL BE TOGETHER! IF NOT IN THIS LIFETIME, BUT IN ANOTHER!"_

I awoke, drenched in sweat, and realized I was inside a castle. I looked around, and saw no one. "Hello?" I called out. "Is there anyone here? Rumplestilzkin?"

"Belle?" said a familiar voice.

"Father?" I gasped.

"My dear, you were out for so long, I've forgotten what you looked like!" cried my father as he stepped into the light. "You were wandering the forests, and one of my guards found you and brought you back. They told me you were delirious and moaning."

"I-I feel much better now," I said, reaching out to my father for a hug. He stepped away from me. "Father?"

"Oh my girl," he said, putting up his hands in a gesture as to not get any closer. "You are gravely ill. That Beast has poisoned you, and it can be catching…"

"What in heaven's name are you talking about?" I exclaimed.

"Your delusions… I've brought about the best doctors in the kingdom, and they have said it was a disease of the brain that can be easily spread through close contact with the afflicted."

"I do not have a mental illness!" I cried, racing towards my father. He ran out of my room, and locked the door behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you see?" he said, enraged. "That BEAST has deflowered your precious virginity! He has taken the purity and innocence of you, and left you filled with poison and disease! I will help you, my daughter, but as much as I can…"

"Oh my gods," I cried, the last delusion rushing to my head.

"_She became a stigma unto herself. No one wanted her. Her OWN father shunned her. Disowned her, took away her title, money, lands, everything. Cut her off, shut her out."_

"_So… she needs a home?" he asked, hope shining in his eyes._

"_She was brutally tortured by her father's guards!" Regina cackled. "She was beaten so horribly that even if she was still alive, no one would have recognized her!"_

"_She's not dead!" shouted Rumplestilzkin._

"_Am I lying?" replied Regina, eyebrow arched slightly. "And by the way, congratulations on making that poor, innocent girl suffer so much like that. You'll need to tell me how you did it so I can effectively kill Snow White that way."_

"Father, please! I'm still a virgin! Rumplestilzkin did not take my innocence! I swear upon my life! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

"You are not yourself, my daughter," said my father. "I must cleanse your impure soul…"

"Daddy please, don't do this!" I sobbed as I banged on the door with all my might. "They'll kill me! Don't let them do this!"

The door opened, and several men in white robes walked in solemnly, bearing crosses and whips. They dragged me to the bed, and tied my limbs to each post. I screamed and wriggled, but it was of no use. They whipped me and chanted as each blow hit my face, torso, and legs. My tears mixed with my bloody face, making it look like I was crying tears of blood.

They stopped whipping me, and their leader, who wore a large white peaked hat stepped up to the foot of my bed. He stared at me, a cold, heartless stare, and he raised his cross above his head. "SATANIC CREATURE, YOU WILL LEAVE HER BODY!"

I screamed, and before he could bring the cross down upon me, I tore the ropes that bound me, and climbed to the open window.

"Stop her!" cried one of the men.

I closed my eyes, opened my arms wide, and jumped.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **This is the last time we shall be in fairytale world. I'm sorry, but now we will be taking our journey to Storybrook, Maine. I might have a parallel story which might be more racy, since this is rated T. It's a possibility. I'm not quite sure yet. Anyway, enjoy. Get the tissues ready, because I'm going to tug at your hearts.

16. Shifting Worlds

Before I could hit the ground, I felt someone catch me, and I slowly was lowered to the ground. I passed out from the shock of everything, but not before seeing a flash of pink and sparkles.

When I woke, I sat up, and realized I was sitting on a cloud next to Nova. "What in the name of fairy dust made you even ATTEMPT to kill yourself?"

"They were torturing me," I shivered. "They beat me, and one of them almost stabbed me with a crucifix."

"Well, I healed you as best as I could," sighed Nova. "Here, look at yourself in this mirror."

I held the mirror up, and looked at my face. I looked better than before, and had more color in my face. "Thank you Nova. I appreciate this. And thank you for saving me."

"I have so much to tell you," said Nova.

"First, why the hell are you and Grumpy not together?" I asked. "Did you break it off with him?"

"Belle, it was an inside job. My fairy boss and Grumpy's boss conspired together to keep us apart. They got to Grumpy, and convinced him that I was better off without him. But the truth is, they don't know I'm better with him…"

"Oh, Nova," I sighed, hugging her tightly. "I have seen Grumpy, and I know he misses you and loves you. You should go to him!"

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!" cried Nova. "Listen to me, I just found out what is happening. Snow White has finally married and is due to have her baby soon. When the baby is born, everyone in our world will be transported into a new world. The Evil Queen Regina has put a curse on us all that we will all suffer in this land called America."

"I should have known," I said. "Is there anything we can do?"

"There is nothing," sighed Nova. "The only one who can save us is Snow's baby."

"Does Rumplestilzkin know this?" I asked. "I have to warn him or at least see him before this! I know for a fact he thinks I am dead."

"He's… detained Belle," said Nova.

"What?" I gasped.

"Cinderella got into a nasty deal with him, and she got her dream come true ending," began Nova. "However, the deal was her happiness and Prince for her first born child…"

"That's terrible!" I exclaimed.

"And she tricked him," continued Nova. "Made him sign a contract saying she would give her "twin" babies to him for her kingdom's economy to revive. Well, he signed it, and neglected to read the entire deal. Instantly, his powers were frozen, and he was taken to a holding cell where no magic could penetrate the bars."

"Take me to him," I said. "I want to see him."

"I can't take you inside the cell," said Nova. "I can just take you to the cell. My magic as well as others cannot set him free. He will be in that cell until we are all transferred to America."

"Please, take me Nova," I said. She took my hand, and instantly, I appeared alone in a dark cave.

I took a torch off the wall, and walked the path towards Rumplestilzkin's cell. As I walked closer, I saw he was murmuring to himself. He was looking down at his feet, and as I approached the bars, he looked up and made direct eye contact with me.

"Regina, you're wasting time," he snarled. "If you want to make us all miserable, you'd better get to work on casting that spell now, not fooling around with me. I'd never want your black heart…"

"Sir… it's me," I said, reaching through the bars to tough him. "Please, Mister Rumplestilzkin, it's the real me. It's Belle…"

"You really want to mess with me?" shouted Rumplestilzkin. "LEAVE ME ALONE REGINA!"

"Seriously, it's me," I said, gently stroking his wavy hair. "I'm alive. It's all thanks to Nova the fairy. She saved me."

"No one could save my Belle," he sobbed. "She's dead, and I as good as killed her…"

"Kiss me," I said as I pulled him in for a kiss through the bars.

"Belle…" he gasped softly. "It is you!"

"Yes, it is me," I smiled and kissed him again. "You won't lose your powers because Nova said this is a neutral magic zone. Nothing can eliminate your powers since they have been shut off temporarily."

"Oh Belle," he sighed as he kissed my forehead. "I am so deeply sorry for all of the trouble I have caused."

"I'm here to say goodbye," I said, holding his hand. "I know Regina's plan. She's sending us all to America to be miserable. There is a strong possibility we will be split up again."

"There's more to it, dearie," he said, stroking my cheek. "We will forget who we once were…"

"I don't want to forget!" I began to cry. "I don't want to forget my love for you. Or the times we've spent together. The laughter, the tears, the heartache… How can I forget it all?"

"When pure evil is on a mission to get revenge by any means necessary, she goes ruthlessly my love," he replied. "I will find you. I promise you, I will. We will be together again, and I will make you my beautiful wife. I will give you the world. Anything and everything, my Belle…"

"I don't need the world, as long as I have you, I am complete," I sighed against the bars as he reached out and wrapped his arms around me.

There was a sound of metal on metal, and suddenly, black smoke began to sneak into the cave. "What is this?" I asked, trying to get away from it.

"Regina's evil plan," said Rumplestilzkin. "Promise me, my Belle. Promise me you will take care of yourself. Don't let anyone hurt you. If you need me, all you need to do is drop this coin, and I will come to your rescue." He dropped a golden coin into my hand, and closed my fingers around it.

"I love you, Rumplestilzkin," I said, kissing him passionately for the last time.

"I will always love you, Belle," he said as he stroked my hair gently.

A sudden burst of wind blew my hair back, and began to pull us slowly apart. "No, I don't want to leave you!" I screamed. "I don't want to leave you, Rumplestilzkin!"

"Hold on to me, Belle," shouted Rumplestilzkin. "Don't let go of me!"

The forces of evil pulled and pulled, trying to pull the two of us apart. I held on to him as tightly as I could, but the darkness was stronger than the both of us, and I was sucked away. The last thing I remembered was Rumplestilzkin physically breaking the bars of his cell, and trying to force his way through the black smoke.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Promise me you won't hate me. Okay, well I've read a few stories for Belle and Rumplestilzkin, and most of them have Belle work in Granny's B&B. I decided to make her work in, if you didn't get it from the chapter's title… a strip club. Shocking, yes. Controversial, yes. Please don't flame if you don't like this direction. It is my OPINION, and how I see it. If you don't like it, read something else. I will say this, I do have Belle set boundaries, and she doesn't like working for the club. And she will not be doing anything other than dancing, I promise. Okay, without further ado… The update!

17. Moe's Hoes

The alarm clock woke me, and I stumbled out of bed. It was time to get dad's breakfast ready, and in an hour or so, drive to work. I got dressed quickly, tying my unruly brown curls back into a messy bun, and got to work on dad's pancakes.

He stumbled into the room, and I dry heaved. His breath, body, and soul reeked of alcohol. "Dad, you really need to take it easy," I said, sitting him down in a chair before he would hurt himself. "One day, you're going to go too far."

"As long as I have my star, nothing else matters," scoffed dad as he put his arm around me. "My number one… Breakfast smells great Belle."

"Make sure you don't eat too quickly or you'll get sick like last time," I warned as I placed several pancakes on his plate.

"Delicious, just like your mother used to make," he burped.

"Dad…" I said quietly.

"Excuse me," he said, patting his round stomach. "Sorry, just a dude."

"You should start laying off the beer and the McDonald's," I said. "Doc says you're a walking time bomb with your high cholesterol and high blood pressure, you're borderline diabetic, shall I continue?"

"I'll try," said dad as he finished up his pancakes. "I'll wash up. What are you going to have Belle?"

"I'm not too hungry," I said. "I'll have a piece of toast on the way." I grabbed my coffee mug, poured some coffee in, and added my usual sugar and 2% milk. I quickly ate my toast, brushed my teeth, and ran downstairs.

The sound of retching filled the house, and I sighed. He had overdone it again. "Dad?" I called. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not going to make it in this morning," moaned my father from the bathroom. "I will be there tonight. You know what to do. Clean up from the night before, make sure the sound systems are running, the bills have been paid, registers and bar is stocked, and everyone is doing their job. I trust you Belle…"

"Feel better," I said as I grabbed a coat, and walked down the front steps of my house. I opened my Mini Cooper, and climbed in and started the ignition. I drove for a few minutes and pulled into the parking lot of _Moe's Hoes_.

I got out, and unlocked the front door, and entered the bar. I turned on the lights, and began to assess the amount of work I would have to put into before Happy Hour started. I was satisfied that all that was left to do was to scrub down the counters, tables, and the floor. Surprisingly, everything was kept organized and clean for the most part. We prided on having the cleanest bathrooms in town, cleaner than your own toilet!

I grabbed a mop and bucket, and began to work on the floors. I sighed. This was my life, and this wasn't even the worst part. Since jobs were so scarce, especially in a small town, I was forced into the business of co-owning my father's strip club. Not only was I co-owner, I was also the main entertainment.

Every day, I dreaded coming to the bar, knowing that I would have to dance in order for us to eat that night, and pay off the bills. We struggled to pay the rent on the club, as well as our mortgage on the house. It was always my job to make the money, especially since mom had walked out on us, and my father's drinking habit hindered our income.

At sixteen, I had been forced to dance in this club. The rules were posted on the front entrance: No touching the dancers. No soliciting the dancers for sex. No rough housing the dancers or personnel. Three simple and easy rules that made my then illegal dancing a bit safer for me.

My most important rule that I enforced was that I would never take off my clothes, and my father accepted my rule. He always kept his eye on the men who were watching me as I danced, and threw out the rowdy ones who catcalled for me to take my top off. That was my only wish, in order to truly keep my own dignity.

All of the dancers were required to wear a face mask. This was Storybrook, Maine, a extremely small town. It was best kept private who the dancers really were, especially for my sake and the others.

I heard the door open, and I dropped my mop on the floor, startled as to the arrival of anyone so early. It was only noon, and the club did not open until 4pm, our Happy Hour time. "The club is closed," I said, picking up my mop and leaning it against the counter.

"Is Moe French here?" asked a man dressed in a suit with a gold tie. He carried a black cane and limped towards me. "I need to speak with him."

"Who's asking?" I said rudely.

"Do you not know me dearie?" he smirked narcissistically. "I'm Mr. Gold. Your landlord."

"I've never seen you around before," I said. "What's the problem?"

"That is for me to discuss with Moe," he chuckled lightly.

"That's my father," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "If it's about anything with this club or the mortgage, I'm co-owner of both."

"And you are?" he asked.

"Belle," I said.

"Well, Miss Belle," continued Mr. Gold. "I'm afraid the rent is due, and so far, you've paid nothing."

"We're doing the best we can, sir," I said, getting back to mopping. "Money is hard to come by, even working full time here…"

"Why are you putting so much time in such a place like this?" he asked. "You seem like an intelligent girl."

"I do what I can to get by," I said, finishing up the floors. "If you don't mind, we are closed, and I have to get this club up and running by Happy Hour. If you please, I need you to leave."

"I'll be back," he said with a strange look. "To tell your father in person he owes me."

"Good day," I waved and smiled fakely in an act of sarcasm. When he had left, I sighed, and sank down to the floor. "What in the world are we going to do now?"

I knew we had forgone our rent for the strip club for several months in order to pay off our mortgage and put food on the table. I made $2,500 a week in tips and wages, but it was never enough, especially with dad drinking 75% of it away. Tonight, I would have to truly give it my all, and try to get more tips. I shuddered, considering taking my top off to entice the men to throw more money at me, and then shook it off. If needed, I would get a second job, not lowering myself by becoming a prostitute.

I took out the broom, and swept up the glitter that covered the stage where the dancers entertained the crowd. I dusted off the giant black speakers, and reviewed tonight's play list. All of my favorite songs were on there, and I was even going to sing a solo with my best friend Ruby.

Ruby came from a broken home too. Her parents were druggies that had died from accidentally overdosing together. This left her with her Grandmother, who ran the local diner in town. Ruby worked as a waitress in the mornings and afternoons, but at night, she worked with me at the club to make some extra money.

Our stage names were Blue and Red, which happened to be our favorite colors, and also the colors of our corseted costumes and masks. I checked the clock on the wall, and gasped. It was a quarter after one. I quickly ran to the kitchen, and started to warm up the ovens, knowing that our customers also wanted a meal with their entertainment. I quickly made myself a grilled cheese sandwich, and washed it down with a Coke.

I walked in the back room, sipping my drink, and unlocked the changing room. I sighed and smiled. Thank God for Ruby. She had cleaned up after the other dancers, and organized the wardrobe and makeup on each of our tables.

I decided to start putting on my makeup. I outlined my eyes with black eyeliner, and put on seductive bronze eye shadow. I put on ruby red lipstick, and light pink blush on the apples of each cheek. I looked at myself in the mirror, and my gut instinct reacted like it had always done since I began dancing. _You should not be doing this_.

"I have no other choice!" I said to my reflection. "This club means everything to my father. I can't just up and quit! How are we going to get a steady income? Where am I going to get a job?"

I shucked my clothes off, and put on my corset and robe. I took out one of the curling irons from inside the drawer, and began to curl my long brown hair. When I finished, I looked like a seductive temptress, the "Queen Ho" portrayal complete.

I heard the back door open and slam, and in walked Ruby, ready for her shift. "You're early," I said, pointing at the clock that said 2:35.

"I had to get away, Gran was driving me bonkers!" Ruby cried. "It's never enough, Belle."

"I know the feeling," I said as I took her red coat and hung it up for her. "Just when things get comfy, something comes along to change it all."

"What happened now?" said Ruby as she plopped down in the makeup chair.

"Dad's not coming until opening… maybe even later," I said. "He was on another bender, and well…"

"You should not have to put up with that," said Ruby. "You should push him to go to rehab."

"I've tried," I said, watching as Ruby applied her makeup with her usual expertise. "It only makes him lash out at me, and then he takes my extra tip money and uses it all for his next drink."

"Man, life sucks," said Ruby as she put her corset on. "I would give you my tips, but I need the money. Gran started cutting my salary because I cussed off a customer."

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"He asked me if he could put his meat in my taco," Ruby shuddered. "So I told him to fuck off. Gran, with her bad hearing, heard 'Can you get me a beef taco.'"

"Oh my God," I laughed. "That sucks, but you got to admit that's hilarious!"

"Yeah, it was kind of funny," smirked Ruby. "So, are we doing our little dance together?"

"I don't know," I said. "I don't think I'm going to be able to pull it off."

"You don't have to make out with me if you don't want to," said Ruby as she applied mascara. "I'll understand. My feelings won't be hurt."

"It's _I Kissed A Girl_ by Katy Perry," I scoffed. "They will be screaming for us to do it."

"Which is why I will leave it up to you to decide if you want to go for it or not," said Ruby. "No pressure, but you know we'll get more tips if you go for it."

"I know, I know!" I growled. "I just don't want to be like those other girls we hired. They dance and hook on the side. I've seen how bad it can get."

"You're different," said Ruby. "You have class."

"Says a dancer who works along side me at a strip club," I said, shooting her a look.

"Better get ready girls!" shouted my father from the hallway. "The drinks are flowing, and the customers are coming in!"

I checked the clock, and saw that it was Happy Hour. Tonight, it was just Ruby and I performing together. We had five minutes until show time, so we checked out hair and makeup for the last time, put on our masks, and proceeded towards the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Red and Blue!"

Ruby's favorite song came on the speakers, Joan Jett's _Do You Wanna Touch Me There?_ She lip synched to the song, and strutted and enticed before taking off her robe and showing her goods. I stood in the background, moving to the beat, but not enough to steal Ruby's performance.

Ruby got on her pole, and twirled around on it and fell into a split. She arched her back, and smirked seductively as the money was flung onto the stage. When the song ended, she bowed, and took her money and left the stage.

My song, _Supermassive Black Hole_ by Muse, began to blare through the speakers. I undulated my hips seductively, letting my robe slowly fall from my shoulders. I heard several catcalls, and swung onto my pole, flipping myself upside down.

I let myself slowly slide down, and I flipped backwards into a split. I crawled around on stage, shaking my butt, and admiring the stream of money coming in. I stood up and began to really move my hips in time to the music, and as I looked in the audience, I suddenly froze up. There was Mr. Gold, sitting in the front row, watching me as I danced. I began to recover, and moved closer to the edge of the stage. Since the bastard was here, might as well try to get some money from him.

I jumped off, and pointed to Mr. Gold. He smirked, his gold tooth glinting in the light, and slapped his thighs twice. I jumped on his lap, and grinded myself against him. I opened his jacket up, and felt his chest through his shirt. To my surprise, he was pretty muscular and in shape for a guy who limped. "You like that?" I said in a deep, seductive voice.

"I'll give you five grand if you give me a private session," he whispered in my ear.

"I'm not that cheap," I scoffed as the song ended. I got up from his lap. "And I don't do private sessions."

He grabbed my arm, and pulled me back onto his lap. "I will pay you fifty grand if you give me a private session."

"Honey, you couldn't afford me," I said, shrugging away from him. "And don't touch me. Read the sign on the wall, honey."

"How much will it take?" he asked.

"Find another girl," I said, getting uncomfortable. "The others aren't here tonight but if you would come back tomorrow, you will see the others. Girls who know the ways of keeping a man satisfied…"

I headed back to the stage before he could say another word, and continued my dancing with Ruby. I saw Mr. Gold get up, and walk towards my father. I kept dancing as I observed my father looking nervous, Mr. Gold's enraged face, and as soon as Mr. Gold exited the club, my father slumped against the wall. I saw Gaston, the barman, slip my father a beer, and I shook my head with disappointment and disapproval.

At our break, I grabbed my father, and pulled him aside. "What the hell happened?" I asked.

"Mr. Gold said we have to give him the money we owe him by tomorrow morning or else!" my father sobbed.

"How much?" I asked seriously.

"TOO MUCH!" he shook me violently, and pushed me against the wall. "My club, it will all be taken away from me! Everything I've worked so hard for! GONE!"

"Tell me how much," I said sternly.

"Five thousand dollars," he groaned. "We don't even make that much in a night! We're screwed!"

"I'm not going to let this happen," I said. "I promised you I would do whatever it takes to get us by, and I meant it."

"How are you going to come up with FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS?" he screamed.

"Easy," I said. "He asked me for a private session for five grand. All I have to do is accept his offer."

"But Belle," dad started. "I can't promise you anything. The only place you can be safe from any real harm is this club. He might try something, and you might not be able to-"

"I can fend for myself," I said coldly. "I've cooked, cleaned, and taken care of myself since before I was working in this club. I can handle a man who walks with a cane."

I walked away from my father, who had just began to down another beer. "Ruby, floor is all yours tonight."

"You're leaving me?" asked Ruby.

"Not by choice," I said. "By the way, I'll need directions to Mr. Gold's house. I'm going to take him up on his offer for a private session…"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I am so happy that I have gotten some praise for my direction, and I would like to thank you all for seeing what my true message was. Belle is not the mushy girl she was in fairytale land, she's a bit tougher now. And I hope you enjoy the update, and keep commenting! I love to hear from you guys!

Okay, this chapter, like I said before, will NOT have Belle doing anything inappropriate with Mr. Gold because this is rated T. However, something strange happens… Enjoy the update!

18. Strange Feelings

I walked to the house of Mr. Gold, still wearing my mask. I threw a jacket over my costume, and shivered as I walked up the steps to the front door of his house. I paused before I knocked. Did I really want to do this? Was I really going to do this just to pay off the rent of my father's club?

I froze, and thought to myself. _If we don't pay the rent on the club, I would never have to dance ever again_. I was torn. If I let things fall apart, my father would kill me, but on the other hand, I wanted an end to my nine year long career in exotic dancing.

Before I could leave or knock, the door opened, and Mr. Gold stood there in his black suit and cane. "Ah, see you have changed your mind," he said, the gold tooth flashing at me once again. "Come inside."

I felt my feet shuffle inside his house as he guided me towards the sitting room. He took my coat, and hung it up on the coat rack. "Make yourself comfortable…"

I sat down nervously on the couch, and looked around. He had a very nice house. Several expensive paintings hung on the wall, and I caught a glimpse of a tall bookcase from an adjacent room. The house was dimly lit, and held a feeling of loneliness. It was a pretty big house for only one person living in it.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" he asked as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"No thank you," I said nervously.

He paused, and then came back. "Would your services be best here, or elsewhere?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Doesn't matter," my voice wavered.

"Why don't you start now?" he said as he grabbed a chair from the adjacent room and sat down. I trembled as I got up from the couch. I walked over to him, and gently caressed his face.

Suddenly, I felt shocked as if something had been awakened inside of me. I gasped and stopped, putting my hand to my chest, trying to get my heart to beat normally again. "Whoa…"

"Why did you stop?" he asked, annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry," I said. "I don't know what that was… I just, I felt something…"

"What?" he asked.

"I-I shouldn't be here," I said, feeling vulnerable. "This was a mistake…"

"You aren't leaving until I get what was promised," Mr. Gold said as he grabbed my arm. "Why are you wearing a mask anyway? To hide some hidden agenda? To hide your true schemes?" With that, he ripped my mask off.

I screamed and covered my face, and in slow motion, I fell to the floor. "Don't look at me!" I screamed, embarrassed.

He did the exact opposite, and grabbed my face in his hand, turning it up to look at him. Tears fell down my face, and he looked back at me, astonished as to who I was. "What?" he whispered.

"Go on," I said, teeth gritted tightly. "Laugh. Tell everyone in town that _Moe's Hoes'_ biggest entertainment is daddy's little girl herself. Go ahead and ruin my life! Tell everyone that I'm a whore! I don't care anymore, nothing else can break me right now!"

He stood there, leaning on his cane and not saying anything. He let go of my face, and I lowered my gaze to his shiny black shoes, ashamed of what I was. "I can help you," he said after a moment of silence plagued us.

"I don't see how," I said, getting up slowly. I wiped my tears, and headed towards the door. "I should be going. I need to get back to the club and find a way to make the money I owe you…"

"_You_ owe me?" he questioned. "You don't owe me, your father owes me."

I sighed, and put my jacket on. "I as good as owe you," I replied. "Can you give us more time?"

"I'm afraid not, dearie," he said sternly.

"Please," I begged. "Give us a week or so."

"I'm afraid I had given your father plenty of chances already," said Mr. Gold. "The rent is due, and if you can't pay, the club is forfeited."

I fell against the wall, and closed my eyes tightly, regretting my words before I even spoke them. "You said that you could help me… What did you have in mind?"

"I'm in need for a caretaker for this house," he said. "This house is fairly large, and requires maintenance."

"So, I would be… your maid?" I asked, looking at him.

"Exactly," he said with a grin. "But, you'd be living here full time, doing everything at my beck and call."

"More like a slave then," I rolled my eyes, reaching for the door.

"I would pay off the debt completely," continued Mr. Gold. "Provide for your father so that he does not want for anything…"

I froze and slowly turned to face him. "I would never have to dance again?"

"And I would never tell a soul about your dancing," he said, making direct eye contact. "So, do we have a deal?"

His last words reverberated in his house, and chills ran up my spine. A overwhelming feeling of déjà vu came over me. I was overcome with memories, memories that were and in a way were not mine.

"_If I go… will you protect my kingdom from invasion, starvation, and economic decline forever?"_

"_As long as you are my caretaker, I will ensure your kingdom is safe…"_

"It's a deal," I said as I held my hand out for him to shake on it. He grinned broadly, and shook my hand. An electric current went up my arm and through my body as we touched. He let go of my hand.

"You'd best go gather up your things, Miss Belle," he said as he opened the door for me. "When you return, I will show you where you'll be sleeping."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Life is crappy lately. I got rear ended today, I had a panic attack on the way home from school, and the stress of college is driving me insane. But, I managed to update. Surprise! Belle applies for another job, and although this is much tamer than her last one, Mr. Gold is not happy… Enjoy!

19. What Are You Doing Here Miss Belle?

I quickly piled all of my belongings into my Mini Cooper. I took several large Hefty bags, and began to shove my clothes as fast as I could inside. I threw in my books, makeup, laptop, scrapbooks, and some picture frames in another bag, and when I was finished, I silently said my goodbyes to the empty house.

"It's for the best," I said out loud. "Maybe Mr. Gold could even get him help for his problem… I am doing the right thing…"

I closed and locked the front door, and threw the final bags into the car and drove to Mr. Gold's house. I knocked softly on the door, and he opened it, and helped me bring my things inside.

"You can leave your things here for now," he said as he pointed to a room down the hall. "I will show you to your room."

We walked upstairs, and he opened the door to my new bedroom. The bed was quite large, and covered with a blue quilt. Six pillows covered the bed in light blue casing, giving an impression of comfort. I turned towards him, and gave him a questioning stare. "Is this a guest room, or did you plan for my stay here in advance?"

"This is the guest room," replied Mr. Gold. "Is this accommodating enough?"

"Almost too accommodating," I said, sitting down on the bed. "Goodness, I could fall asleep right now! The bed is so comfy!"

"Will you be in any need for refreshment?" he asked. "You are welcome to help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I have several rules I would like to go over with you first."

"Mmhmm," I yawned sleepily.

"One, you will not go exploring through my bedroom," he said in a serious tone. "Two, you will keep this house spotless every day, no excuses. Three, you will keep up with the laundry, cooking, and yard work as is necessary. Failure to comply with my rules will lead to dire consequences."

"Sounds simple enough," I said as I curled up in bed. "Thank you again for your kindness."

"You're welcome," he said as he shut the light off, sensing that I wanted to get some sleep. "Good night, Belle."

. . .

I awoke the next day feeling refreshed, and flew downstairs to make breakfast for the both of us. I checked the clock, and saw that it was 8 am. I opened the refrigerator, and decided on making eggs, toast, and sausage. Pretty soon, the house was engulfed in the heavenly smell of my cooking, and a sleepy Mr. Gold entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," I smiled as I poured him a steaming pot of coffee into a mug that said _Pawn King_. "I made breakfast!"

"Still in your kinky outfit from last night," he smiled, eyeing me in my blue corset. "What talent, cooking, and looking like a temptress at the same time."

I blushed as I put his eggs and bacon on his plate. "I-I better change," I stammered, embarrassed. I ran out of the room, and brought my bags and other personal belongings to my room. I shucked off my corset, and threw on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt that said _Ravenclaw_.

I ran back into the kitchen just in time to catch his toast as it popped up. "Enjoying yourself?" I asked sitting down.

"I was better before," he smirked into his coffee. "But yes, breakfast was quite enjoyable. Thank you."

"Quite welcome, sir," I said as I piled his dirty dishes into the sink. "Well, I better get my chores started with…"

"And I will be leaving for work in a few minutes," he said, getting up from his chair. "I will return promptly at 5 pm. I expect the house to be in ship shape order by then."

"SIR YES SIR!" I said, as I saluted him. He chuckled.

"This isn't the military."

"Then what is this?" I asked, drying the dishes.

"Let's call this… an investment in your future," he replied. "I will be at Gold's Pawn Shoppe just down the road if you need anything. Don't hesitate to call me if you have a question about something. My number is on the fridge."

"Have a good day, Mr. Gold," I called out as he limped out of the room with his cane.

"You too Miss Belle…"

. . .

I began to polish all of the furniture in the house, and found to my horror they were so filthy and dusty that it required me to scrub and use more paper towels to get it fully clean. This took me three hours to clean everything. I then began to vacuum each room. I had to empty the vacuum five times because it had filled to the brim with dust and dirt. After I had finished washing the windows and cleaning the mirrors, I decided to mow the yard. To my surprise, Mr. Gold had a push cutter, and that meant that I was going to really be paying for my efforts later on.

I pushed the mower across the yard, feeling the sun beat down on me. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead, and as I lifted my arms slightly, I could feel moisture increasing in my armpits. After a half hour, I had finished mowing the lawn, and I put the cutter back where I had found it. I walked over to the little garden he had, and realized it was just one large fenced in rectangular dirt patch. I vowed to buy some flowers and fruits and vegetable seeds so we could grow fresh foods.

Then I realized my problem. I was going to need more money to do this.

I decided to jump in the shower, not wanting to offend Mr. Gold as soon as he got home and to think about what I could do to make money to buy the things I would need. I walked back into the house, and walked into the bathroom. I grabbed a fluffy gold towel, a gold robe, and opened the glass door.

I turned on the shower head, and began to wash the sweat and dirt from my body. As I lathered, I thought of the potential jobs I could obtain. The first one that came to me was cashier.

I knew _Save More_ was hiring, and that it would be short shifts, which would work for my schedule with cleaning and cooking. Mr. Gold wouldn't even know I was working there.

I could also work at Granny's B&B, but that was a demanding and rigorous job with crazy hours that would mess with my cleaning schedule.

Of the two choices, I decided that after I dried off and put on some clean clothes, I would go down to _Save More_ and see if they would offer me a job.

I turned off the water, got out, and threw the gold robe on as I walked to my room. I picked out a nice pair of black dress pants and a black and white dress shirt, and threw on some black heels. I clacked my way to the front door, and stopped suddenly.

There was a strange gold coin on the floor between the door and where I stood. I picked it up and examined it. It was definitely not American currency. I pocketed it, and headed out the door to my car.

. . .

"You're hired!" said Ron, the manager of _Save More_.

I smiled and thanked him. "When can I start?" I asked.

"Well, it is 2pm, so how about you start work for a trial run right now?"

I shrugged and accepted the apron that he handed me. "Thank you again for hiring me."

I was led to a register, and began to ring up customers. I swiped each item across the scanner, and it beeped every time it scanned the item. I was starting to get the hang of it when I looked up and saw-

"What are you doing here Miss Belle?" asked Mr. Gold.

I froze, and his bottle of olive oil smashed to the ground, splattering all over me. "Oh my gosh!" I cried as I began to mop up the spill and myself. "I am so sorry! Let me have someone get you another one."

"You haven't answered my question," he said as he stared back at me. "What are you doing here?"

I pretended to not hear him as I continued to scan his items. "That's $80.95 please."

"Why aren't you doing your duty at home?" he asked sharply.

"Because it has already been done," I replied curtly. "Cash, credit/debit, or check?"

"We'll see about that," he said as he handed me the exact change. "If things are not in order, you will suffer for it."

"I will speak to you when I get home," I said through gritted teeth. "Now please leave, you are holding up the line."

He left in a huff, and I sighed. Time passed quickly, and Ron paid me $150 for the day. "Thank you so much," he said as he handed me the money. "We really needed a new cashier, and you really got those customers out so fast!"

"I try," I smiled. "I better go. I have some quick errands to run."

I walked out of the store and headed out to Home Depot. I found some seeds for a variety of fruits and vegetables, and grabbed several beautiful potted flowers. I paid quickly, and ran to my car, driving back to Mr. Gold's house. As soon as I opened the door, Mr. Gold turned around. The clock behind him read 5:01.

"What in the world-" he began as he saw me struggling with the potted flowers. He took three of them from my hands and helped me inside. "You have some explaining to do."

"I wanted to get a job so I could help out," I said, looking into his eyes. He refused to meet my gaze. "I thought I could work as a cashier so I could help pay for groceries and other things we might need…"

He looked at me curiously. "Are these necessary?" he asked as he pointed to the bag of seed and the flowers.

"Absolutely," I said. "They're for our garden."

He snorted. "Garden? I don't have a garden."

"Well, WE are going to have one," I said, putting my foot down. "I plan on growing some tomatoes, cucumbers, eggplant, strawberries, and blueberries among other things. There's nothing like fresh homegrown produce."

"You are the strangest woman I have ever met," said Mr. Gold, leaning on his cane. "Any woman on this earth would have simply taken my valuables and money and run. Or maybe even go on a shopping spree on my credit cards, and not even bother to clean. But you? You not only clean this house to perfection, you get a job to help contribute to the house?"

"I am living here, and I am just another mouth to feed," I said as I led him to the backyard with the seeds and flowers in tow. "I do not wish to be a burden on you, and I feel it is necessary to contribute an income to the house. Plus there are also several things I may require…"

"Such as?" asked Mr. Gold as he watched me plant the seeds in a neat little row.

"Personal items," I blushed, not wanting to discuss it further.

"Like…"

"Feminine products… sanitary napkins?" I said, not looking at him and turning redder by the second. "And body washes and shampoos and conditioners."

"Oh!" he cried, finally realizing. "I forgot. You are a girl."

"Thanks," I said with a scowl. "So happy you've figured that out just now." I got up from the ground, and dusted myself off.

"I did not mean it that way," he said as we walked back into the house. "I simply meant that I overlooked your needs…"

"Have you ever had anyone stay here?" I asked as I washed my hands in the kitchen sink. "Have you ever had a wife or a girlfriend?"

"I've had plenty of women, but no, none that have ever lasted or lived here," he replied as he sat down at the table.

"So, I guess you're lonely," I said as I filled a pot with water, set it on the stove, and turned the stove on to make pasta. "Do you have any family?"

"All dead," he said quietly. "And it's not so terrible. I enjoy a quiet life."

"Well, if you enjoy solitude and quiet, you brought the wrong girl into your house," I said as I opened the pantry and took out a box of spaghetti and a jar of marinara sauce. "I can be loud and wild."

"Well, it is expected of a former stripper," he replied with a shrug.

"Let me make this clear to you," I said coldly, anger rising. "I did not strip. I DANCED. I was forced to because my father was incapable of doing anything to make money to provide for the two of us. Ever since I was 16, I was FORCED to dance. You don't have ANY right to judge me for my transgressions Mr. Gold, so don't judge me!" I slammed the spoon I had stirred the now simmering sauce with down on the counter in anger. I bent over the counter, shaking with rage.

"I swore I would do anything to protect and save what little family I have," I said, trying to hold back my tears. "I have wasted 9 years of my life in a strip club dancing to just make it by… You have no idea what it is like to struggle and go without. To watch your drunk of a father fall into his own vomit…"

I began to sob, my shoulders shaking with every gasp of breath I took. I heard his chair scrape against the floor, and he put a hand on my back, rubbing gently. "I will help him, Belle," he said softly. "I'm going to help him get back on his feet. He needs rehab, and we will put him in the finest facility."

"Why would you help him?" I sniffled.

"Because-" he began. "There's something I can't explain… You wouldn't understand…"

"Are you trying to get on my good side?" I asked as I drained the pasta, and poured the spaghetti into a large serving bowl. "Trying to do things for me so you can get into my pants?"

"I wouldn't-"

"Because I've seen this before," I said, pouring the marinara sauce over the spaghetti and mixing it in the bowl. "I've been solicited for sex countless times at _Moe's_. I know all about men. Seduce young girls with promises of wealth and security and love. And then you break their hearts and take their innocence. I was warned early on."

"And you've never once accepted a proposal?" he asked as I placed a ample serving of spaghetti in each of our dishes. "Not ever?"

"I maintain my purity and innocence if you must know," I replied briefly, sprinkling grated cheese over my pasta. "I swore to myself that I would have standards. I would never take my clothes off, and I would maintain my virginity. It was the last pieces of my dignity I had left."

"You must have been the only virgin dancer," he smirked. "I doubt the others would have such similar standards such as yourself."

"I'm anything but ordinary," I said as I twirled my spaghetti. "Do you like your spaghetti?"

"Very much so," he replied as he wiped his lips with a napkin. "And I daresay, I do enjoy the company as well…"

I stared back at him, and he gave me a small smile. "I'm not here to judge you Miss Belle. I'm here to uphold our deal. And I must ask you to quit your job. I will fund for your needs. I am a wealthy man, and it is not necessary for you to contribute to my household."

"But-" I began as I washed our dirty dishes in the drain.

"No buts," he said with a sense of finality in his voice. "My shop is closed tomorrow, so I will be monitoring you as you diligently maintain the housework."

I sighed. "Yes, sir," I said quietly, placing the dishes and silverware back into their proper places. "By the way, I found this odd coin thing. Any idea what it might be?"

I took out the coin from my pocket, and showed it to him. His eyes widened, and he looked back at me curiously. "It's a magical coin," he said. "It was from an ancient empire, a race long since extinct. It gave the person who carried it protection."

"You're making this stuff up," I scoffed.

"See for yourself," he said as he placed it back into my hand.

"Whoa!" I cried, the coin searing into my hand. I quickly dropped it into my pocket. "What the hell just happened?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, getting up and limping towards me.

"I felt something," I said slowly. "This is weird, I always seem to feel odd things when I'm around you. Like… this happened before."

He froze. "Do you remember anything specific?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"I honestly get flashes of things that are indistinguishable," I said. "I must be going crazy. There is no way I am making any sort of sense right now."

"Maybe you should rest," Mr. Gold said gently. "Let me walk you to your room."

I nodded, and the two of us walked to my bedroom. He looked around, and noticed my picture frames. He picked up a photo of Ruby, Ashley, and I, and chuckled. "What a trio," he smiled at the three of us as teenagers, posing as Charlie's Angels for Halloween. "I do have to say, you were quite the beauty then and now."

"Thank you," I smiled at his compliment. "That was before I was dancing. That was taken the last time I went Trick or Treating. Ruby and Ash are my girls. We did everything together."

"I doubt that," said Mr. Gold. "You aren't pregnant like Ashley, or are you having an immaculate conception?"

I bit my lip. That was a touchy subject in and of itself. I had warned Ash that Sean was a bit of a player, but she gave her heart among other things to him, and once he found out about the baby on the way, he denied it and left her. I put my beliefs aside, and vowed to stand by her side regardless, but because of both of our difficult situations, I rarely got a chance to see or talk to her. I felt terrible that I hadn't spoken to her in over three months, and I knew that she was due the next month.

"No, I am not having any babies," I said, shooting him a warning look. "Not even by divine intervention, so stop wishing I could magically have babies just in case you jinx me!"

He chuckled at my quip. "It's quite ironic though because we are going to have a baby of our own very soon."

"We are not going to have sex," I stood my ground. "I will not let you have your way with me. I will kick your gimpy ass to high heaven and back again if you even attempt it."

"I have no interest in sleeping with you dearie," he said, gold tooth flashing as he spoke. "We are taking in a baby in the near future."

"And why is that?" I asked as I poured myself some tea.

"Because it is owed to me," he said simply.

"Owed to you?"

"Yes," he replied. "We had an agreement. I would pay her outstanding college loans off in exchange for her baby. I promised her I would make sure the child would get a good home."

"Who did you promise this to?" I asked, suddenly getting a strange feeling that I had already knew the answer.

"Why, your best friend Ashley Boyd of course!"

I gasped, and felt my legs give out from underneath me, and everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **I am giving more attention to Miss Ashley Boyd in this chapter. Basically, if you haven't guessed it, I relate these characters (which I wish I owned but do not) as people that I know in real life and myself. I modeled Belle after myself, although I have never stripped nor would I ever if I was forced. Ruby is modeled after my friend Amanda, and Ashley is modeled after my friend Katie. I will be introducing a new character in Chapter 21 because my Puerto Rican friend Omar wanted in, so I decided to make him the "Loco Sombrero." Take a wild guess who he will be, ha ha! Anyways, enjoy the update!

20. Captured

"Belle," whispered Mr. Gold as he gently poked me with his cane. "Belle, are you alright?"

I realized I was now in my bed as I looked around the room. Mr. Gold sat in a chair beside my bed, his cane resting beside my right leg. "How did I get here?" I asked, patting the blue quilted bed.

"I carried you," he said simply. "You fainted and I just managed to catch you before you hit the floor."

"Oh my God." I shrunk away from him, remembering everything. "You are horrible."

"For carrying you to your bed or catching you before you fell?" he asked, anger rising in his voice.

"You would take Ashley's child away from her," I said, pulling my knees into my chest. "Why? Why would you do such an awful thing?"

"Because, she cannot take care of a baby Miss Belle," he said harshly. "She is a 21 year old girl, who got kicked out of her stepmother's house and is now living paycheck to paycheck to support herself, let alone a child. I saw her need for money, and I offered her a deal. And once I make a deal, I stand by them and expect the other to do the same."

"And you were going to raise this child?" I said, looking into his eyes. "Alone? By yourself? You don't even know how to take care of a child!"

"I have the means of supporting her child, and that is all that matters," he growled. "I could hire nannies, feed the child, clothe the child, give it anything it wants…"

"No you couldn't," I said boldly.

"What?" he said, rising from his chair.

"Would you love her?" I asked brazenly.

He looked me in the eyes as he sat down on the bed. "I have not now, nor have I ever loved another human being in this whole wide world. Love is what makes people do ridiculous things. Love has caused nothing but problems and heartache, and I am glad to not have any ties to that disgusting word."

"See, you cannot give that baby everything then," I said, pushing back the covers and getting up from the bed. "You cannot and would not love it."

"It's of little importance," he said, getting up as well to follow me out of the room and down the stairs. "Security and financial stability are the most important aspects of a child's well-being."

"They are part of it, but no child will live up to its full potential without love," I said as I put on my jacket.

"Where are you going?" asked Mr. Gold as I headed for the door.

"To go to Ashley's house of course," I said as I opened the door. "I am going to talk to her."

"You are not going to convince either of us to change the deal dearie," he said, his face set in stone. "The contract has been written and signed. There is nothing that can be done."

"I will return soon," I said as I walked down the front steps.

. . .

"I've missed you so much!" cried Ashley as we sat down for a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top. "I can't tell you how lonely it is living in this one room apartment."

"You haven't seen Sean at all?" I asked curiously.

"He's been MIA," she sighed as she patted her large stomach. "I wish he was here to support me and the baby. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Are you really going to give up your baby to Mr. Gold?" I asked. "Do you really think it's wise?"

"How am I going to support the baby when the father isn't even in the picture?" she asked, rubbing her temples. "The only way I would be able to keep her is if Sean steps up and becomes a man and takes responsibility for his child. And right now, this seems unlikely…"

"Maybe he needs time to think," I shrugged.

"I look like I'm about to pop any day now," said Ashley. "He needs to think faster."

"Look, I'm going to help you as best as I can," I said gently, patting her stomach. "I will make sure everything works out. I have recently moved in with Mr. Gold to work as a maid in his house. I figure I could convince him to let you keep your baby if you change your mind."

"I appreciate it, but I'm not going to change my mind," said Ashley. I felt a small kick, and smiled.

"I have a feeling you might change your mind," I said as I kissed my palm, and rested it against the spot on her stomach where the baby have kicked. "I have a feeling that your child will be the most beautiful baby with your blonde curls and … Sean's piercing brown eyes…"

There was a silence, and I watched as Ashley's eyes started to tear up. "I'm sorry, I've said too much," I said, getting up. "Thank you for the hot chocolate Ash. I will keep in touch with you. I'd better be getting back home…"

We said our goodbyes, and she led me to the door, watching as I walked to my car. "Can this get any worse?" I asked aloud to the quiet, dark street.

"Hola," said a masculine voice from behind me. Before I could turn around, a hand covered my mouth, and I was blindfolded, bound, and thrown into a black van.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffhanger! Life's been hectic lately, so I haven't had a chance to update. In honor of last week's Once Upon A Time, I've incorporated the Mad Hatter in here. However, he is Puerto Rican and known as the Loco Sombrero. Weird, yes, but my friend Omar wanted in, so I wrote him in as the Mad Hatter. My direction for Jefferson was a cross between the Joker (Heath Ledger's) and Phantom of the Opera (Gerard Butler). Psychotic, yet he has an emotional side which is warped because of Regina. Hope you enjoy the update! I will try to post as soon as possible. Love you all, keep the comments coming!

21. I Have To Find Her

It was late, and I paced back and forth in my house. Where was she? Belle had said she would come right back from Ashley's house. I had allowed her to visit her friend for a couple of hours, and I kept glancing at the door, wondering when she would come back.

I growled in frustration as I left the door closed and unlocked, and proceeded to get some sleep. Maybe she was sleeping over Ashley's.

I walked slowly up the stairs, leaning on my cane. My left knee throbbed, and I limped my way to my bed and sat down on the edge. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed Ashley's number. I had had enough games.

"Hello?" answered Ashley's voice.

"Miss Boyd," I said, trying not to let my anger get the best of me. "Is Belle still with you at your home?"

"She'd gone a couple of hours ago Mr. Gold," replied Ashley. "Is there something you needed from her?"

"Is her car still in your drive?" I asked, gripping my cane tightly.

"Let me check…" There was a pause, and then the sound of something falling to the floor. "Her car is still outside my house. Oh my God, do you think something happened to her?"

"Ashley, I'm going to need you to call the Sheriff, and I will meet you at your house," I replied. "We're going to find out what happened to her."

I popped some painkillers after I got off the phone, and headed towards the car, locking the door behind me. I felt my stomach churn, and I prayed that Belle was okay.

I drove up to Ashley's house, and saw a girl with red streaky hair, skin tight black leather pants, and a black jacket. "What the devil do think you are doing here?"

"She's my best friend!" cried Ruby. "And I'm going to help find her."

"A waitress can track down a kidnapper?" I asked. "Now, why don't you go back home, and I will see you at Granny's tomorrow."

"The Sheriff isn't coming," Ruby stated. "Apparently Sheriff Graham is indisposed."

I gripped my cane in anger. He wasn't indisposed. He was screwing Regina.

"Pride of the town he is, then," I gritted my teeth. He would pay for his transgressions later. "Fine then. If you can find her, do it. Where's Ashley?"

"I told her to rest and get to bed," said Ruby as she walked with me to Belle's car. "All the stress and excitement could hurt the baby."

"Good idea," I murmured. "Did Ashley remember seeing anything as Belle left?"

"Nothing," she said. "She did hear a car peeling out of her street though."

I looked at the asphalt, and saw two parallel black streaks next to Belle's car. "She was kidnapped," I said, wishing it wasn't true.

"But the question is in what car, where did they take her, and why did they do it?" said Ruby.

"Not as dumb as I thought you were," I smirked.

"I watch cop shows and Law & Order all the time," said Ruby. "It's easy to figure out when you add up all of the clues. Ok, from the size of the skids, I would say that this was a van. Possibly black to be inconspicuous. It's quick, and easy to get your prey tied up and thrown in."

"Sounds plausible," I said, leaning on my cane. "How do we find her?"

Ruby closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She listened to the stillness and quiet of the night, and then suddenly, her eyes sprung open. "Mr. Gold, you are going to have to trust me on this, but I know where she is! Come on, let's get in my Subaru and find her!"

. . .

I struggled against my bonds, the duck tape across my mouth silencing my screams and pleas for help. I was let out of the van, and this strange man with black tight pants and a black turtleneck helped me out. He forced me to walk to his house, and once the door closed, he threw me on the soft carpet.

"Senorita," he said with a Puerto Rican accent. "Bienvenidos, welcome to my casa."

I mumbled unintelligibly, and, realizing that I had duck tape across my mouth, he ripped it off mercilessly. I gasped and cried out in pain. "There, is that better?" he asked as he patted my cheek.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"Oh I've been looking for you for a long time," he said, circling around me. "I have been searching endlessly for you, and now, you are mine…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, chills going up and down my spine.

"You know this isn't our world," he said, looking deep into my eyes. I noticed he had a buzz cut style hair and mysterious dark brown eyes. "Nothing is what it seems, my darling. We come from a different world, a better world. It was Regina who separated us. Regina who took my precious, beautiful, angelic Alice away from me…"

"I'm not Alice!" I said, getting up from the floor. "My name is Belle!"

"It may be your name here, but in our former world, it was Alice," he said, caressing my face. "Don't you remember your Jeffie? Your Jefferson?"

"I'm sorry, but you have the wrong person," I said, cringing from his touch. "I wish I could help you-"

"Come," said Jefferson as he pulled me to the telescope that was sitting by the window. "Look through there…"

I looked, and saw a beautiful ten year old girl with long flowing honey colored locks, smiling and laughing with her two parents. "That's our Grace," he said bitterly. "Here, her name is Paige. I lost our daughter because I was raising her by myself. But now that I have found you, we can get her back. We can fight Regina!"

"I would love to help you get your daughter back," I said earnestly. "Really I would, but I'm not Alice."

"Don't tell me you don't remember anything!" he said angrily. "You know that this cannot be our world. You had to have felt something, flashbacks, intense moments where you felt a connection between something or someone. Don't you remember Alice?"

"I am not Alice," I said exasperatedly.

"Don't you remember Wonderland?" he asked. "The beautiful blue sky, the magical forests-"

"And the Queen of Hearts saying, 'Off with his head!' You need a psych ward because you are living in a fantasy world."

"You think I'm making this up?" he asked, rage starting to simmer inside him. "Do you really think that books hold no truth?"

"I didn't say that," I replied.

"All books are based in reality," said Jefferson as grabbed my arms, dragging me to another room. "There are millions of different worlds to explore if you only open up your mind…"

"Please don't hurt me," I whimpered as he sat me down at a chair seated in front of a desk.

"If you're not Alice," he said slowly into my ear. He inhaled deeply, smelling my hair. "Maybe you can help me find my way back to our old world…"

"This is crazy," I whispered. "Who do you think you are?"

He turned me around to face him, and I noticed he was now sporting a huge sombrero, and a look of pure neuroticism. "Loco Sombrero," he said with an unnerving smile. "Or, as you would say, the Mad Hatter."

. . .

"Where are we going?" I asked Ruby as she drove through the town.

"No idea," she replied as she turned down a street. "Looking for a suspicious vehicle, anything that gives off a vibe…"

"We are going off of a vibe?" I growled.

"Trust me, I'm going to find her," said Ruby.

"You'd better, or I will triple your rent!" I said angrily.

Ruby grew silent, and suddenly, she slammed on the brakes. "Black van!"

The two of us got out of the car, and began to examine the van. "This doesn't mean that this is the one where Belle was kidnapped in," I said.

"I have a feeling this is the one," said Ruby. She examined the tires, and noticed that the tread was slightly worn. I tried to open the back seat, and with a whoosh, the door opened. Ruby climbed inside, looked around, and inhaled deeply. "Belle has been here. I can smell her perfume."

"She wears perfume?" I asked.

"Men," scoffed Ruby as she shook her head. "Why is it so important that you find Belle anyways?"

"I have to find her," I said, grabbing Ruby and shaking her gently. "I can't let someone or something hurt her. You wouldn't understand."

"You love her don't you?" asked Ruby as she walked up the grassy path, tracking the footprints. "You love Belle."

"I don't love," I said harshly. "She is my maid, nothing more. When someone takes something of mine, I will stop at nothing to get it back, and to make the thief pay."

. . .

"Right now, you are going to turn this sombrero into my magical portal back to fairytale land," said Jefferson as he set the hat down in front of me.

"There's no such thing as magic," I said.

"You WILL make it work!" he screamed as he grabbed my hair, pulling my head back.

"Stop, you're hurting me!" I cried, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"You will send me back to fairyland!" he said as he shook me violently. "YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU SEND ME BACK!"

I heard a coin drop to the floor, and I closed my eyes, and waited for him to kill me. There was no way I could make his sombrero magic.

"I'm so sorry," I said, tears rolling down my face. "I cannot do what you want…"

He stepped close to me, our faces inches away from each other. I noticed a terrible scar around his neck. "What happened to your neck?" I asked quietly.

"Off with his head," he said in a deadly voice. Then he started to scream as he lunged at me. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **I am really really busy with school now. It's crunch time, so I will be on hiatus indefinitely. I will try to update over the weekend or as soon as possible. Please stick with me. I promise it will get better. I decided to not leave this on a cliffhanger, but more is to come! Thank you for your patience! Much love! Xoxo Joanne.

22. Ruby and Gold to the Rescue

I felt something inside of me call out to me, and there was a moment of instant clarity. Despite the ache in my left leg, I put on a burst of speed as I walked up to the mansion, Ruby trailing twenty or so feet behind me, unable to catch up. I broke down the door with my cane, and ran in, searching for Belle.

I heard screams, and ran, not using my cane, as I tried to block out the immense pain that was coming over me.

I saw a deranged man lunge at Belle, and I stepped into the room and whacked him with my cane. Belle was on the floor whimpering, and I gave her my hand to help her up. "Oh Mr. Gold," she said as she hugged me. She sobbed into my suit, and for a brief moment, all of the pain in my leg as well as the horrible situation I had just saved her from melted away. She was my Belle, and I was now her hero, something I had never been ever in my entire life.

"It's going to okay, dearie," I said softly, putting my arms around her. I patted her back, rubbing gentle circles as I tried to calm her down.

"Did you find her?" called Ruby in the hall breathlessly.

"Yes!" I called out. "We're in here!"

Ruby entered the room, and took Belle from my arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay! If it weren't for Mr. Gold's inquiry, we wouldn't have known that you were missing! I can't believe it all!"

"Why don't you take Miss French out to the car while I deal with this animal?" I asked Ruby, indicating the man I had just knocked out. She nodded, and put her arm around Belle as she escorted her out.

The man on the floor began to stir, and I stood over him menacingly. "So, Jefferson," I began as his wild eyes stared back at me. "What was the purpose of kidnapping her? To get back at me for creating the sombrero that brought about your downfall with Regina? Because your falling for her own tricks is not my fault…"

Jefferson's eyes began to change, filling with tears and reflecting his inner pain. "Rumplestilzkin, send me back. I cannot bear to live in this world any longer. You of all people know what its like to suffer. Please, use your magic and send me back."

"Why should I?" I asked through gritted teeth. "You stole my Belle from me, and tried to harm her. I don't take lightly to threats, Jefferson."

"I needed leverage," said Jefferson. "I'm a desperate soul, you should know of all people."

And I did. He reeked of desperation and misery. "Give me your sombrero," I growled. He gave me his hat off of his head, and I threw it. It began to spin around the room, and within seconds, the portal to Wonderland began to open. "You will not go back to fairyland, but Wonderland. You will be confined there until the curse is lifted. That will be when you see your daughter again."

"Thank you Rumplestilzkin!" cried Jefferson as he got down on his knees.

"Ah ah!" I smirked. "I never do anything for free."

"What do you want?" asked Jefferson as he bellowed over the roar of the winds of the still twirling hat.

"I want you to leave a suicide note," I said. "With your mysterious disappearance, I will automatically be blamed for your death. Can't have that now can we?"

"Alright," said Jefferson as he quickly scribbled a suicide note saying that he had jumped off the Storybrooke River. "Happy now?"

"Very much," I said as I pushed him into the swirling vortex after grabbing the note from his hands.

. . .

I awoke, still very sore from Jefferson throwing me around last night. I groaned as I got out of bed, and limped out towards the kitchen to make Mr. Gold his breakfast. I winced as I bent over the stove to crack an egg into the awaiting frying pan. I grabbed a spatula and carefully watched as the eggs cooked, making sure they wouldn't burn. I flipped over an egg, and I heard a noise behind me, and I jumped and turned around.

"Good morning," said Mr. Gold. "Dearie, are you alright?"

My throat closed up as I placed his two over easy eggs onto his plate, and then reached for his piping hot toast out of the toaster. I placed his toast on his plate, and then when I reached for his favorite mug, I accidentally broke a glass cup in my nervousness. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I cried. "I can't do anything right!"

"Belle," said Mr. Gold as he got up from his seat, his cane in hand, limping towards me. "I'll take care of it. Why don't you sit down and try to relax?"

I watched as Mr. Gold quickly swept up the broken glass shards and threw them in the trash. He then grabbed his own mug, and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Hungry?" he asked as he stood and sipped his coffee.

"Not really," I shivered, still feeling unnerved. I heard him sigh, and he stepped out of the room to make a private call. I took his dirty breakfast dishes, and began to wash, dry, and put them away.

"Belle," he called out gently from the hallway. "I've decided to close up shop for a week…" He walked back into the room. "I can't leave you alone with you jumping at every noise and sound. And I also can't have you calling me every second of the day at work. For now, you are to relax and rest. No chores until you are better."

I nodded. "Thank you Mr. Gold," I said, looking at the floor nervously. "Thank you for saving me last night, and thank you for your kindness. I don't want to know what would have happened if you and Ruby did not find me in time…"

"Dearie, I told you," began Mr. Gold as he took out the gold coin I had found. "This coin is magical. You were carrying it when you were taken away by Jefferson, and when you dropped it, help came to you. See, I wasn't lying."

"Maybe it was magical," I said, taking the coin from his hand. "You know, Jefferson said some interesting things. He said that we are all from a different land. That we are all trapped, and not who we really are. He thought I was his Alice, and that he was the Mad Hatter. Well, he sure fit the bill for being mad, that's for sure…"

"Did he tell you anything else?" Mr. Gold asked curiously.

"Just that he wanted me to make his hat magical so he could go back home," I said. "What happened to him after we left?"

"He killed himself," said Mr. Gold quietly. "Jumped off the bridge. He was a very disturbed man, Belle."

"Is it bad of me to say that I'm happy he is gone?" I asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Miss Belle," said Mr. Gold as he looked into my eyes. "I will not let anyone ever hurt you again. I promise you, nothing and no one will ever hurt you again."

I sighed, and moved my hair to pull it away from my face, and I heard him take in a sharp breath and curse. "What?" I asked as he got up suddenly, knocking his chair over. He limped over to me, and gently caressed my shoulders and neck.

"Dearie…" he said, his voice wavering. "Come see for yourself…"

He gently led me to the mirror in the hallway, and I stared back at my reflection in horror. Nasty purplish and green bruises outlined in the shape of ten cruel fingers were around my neck and shoulders where Jefferson had grabbed me violently.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **I am potentially thinking about having an audio recording to go along with this story. I had my friend Omar, aka the Loco Sombrero himself, read aloud to me the past two chapter updates I had written, and I found him to have portray the right feeling that I was aiming for. Anyhow, he is now mad at me since Jefferson is gone, and if you guys want him back, or have an idea on how to bring him back, I am all ears, and will give you full credit at the end of the chapter. I promise. I'm a college student, I always give credit where credit is due. I found time amid the chaos of my life to update, so here is your lucky brand new chapter! Enjoy!

23. And Ashley's Baby Makes Three

For a few days, I slept in another bedroom, one that had a secure lock on it and no windows. There was not a day that went by that I didn't jump at every creak and sound, still unnerved from being kidnapped by Jefferson. I was grateful that Mr. Gold decided to relieve me of my chores, which relieved me of some of my stress. In place of doing my chores, I took to reading. I pondered over Mr. Gold's study, and found a book, and fell into my old habits once more.

"Oh my gosh," I said as I turned the page. "I did not expect that!"

"Expect what dearie?" asked Mr. Gold curiously.

"Well, these kids are locked in an epic battle called the Hunger Games," I began, looking up from my book. "They are forced to kill each other until there is one person standing. The last person alive is the winner, and they get food supplies for their family for a year. What I didn't expect from this book series of _The Hunger Games_ is for there to be a love story between Katniss and Peeta!"

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because they are polar opposites!" I cried. "She's so brave and strong, and he's kind of a puny baker. She kicks some major butt, and he makes a buttload of pastries. Not what you call an ideal couple."

"But they balance each other out right?"

"Like they say, opposites attract," I smiled. "Like you and I. We are two totally different people. I am young, and you are… Um… I don't recall how old you are?"

Mr. Gold chuckled. "You can say it. I am considerably older than you by a couple of decades."

"Like 39?" I asked nervously.

"Well, you sure know how to make an old man feel young," he smiled.

"You aren't THAT old," I stated. "And even if you are 106 or 45 or whatever your age is, you look pretty smoking."

He looked into my eyes, and for an instant, something flashed before my eyes.

"_You are not as bad as him," I said. "I would take one million of you over one of him any day."_

"_I doubt you could handle that many of me," smirked a mysterious man who looked vaguely familiar. "I would easily overpower you."_

"_Yes, but deep down, you would never hurt me with your biting words, your put downs and sexism. You wouldn't hurt me like he has hurt me…"_

"Belle?" whispered Mr. Gold, who was now kneeling in front of me. "Are you okay dearie? You sort of blanked out. Is everything alright?"

"I-" I began, but then the telephone began to ring. "I think you should get that…"

Mr. Gold nodded, and stepped out of the room to take the call. I got up from my seat and placed _The Hunger Games_ back on the shelf. I had triumphantly finished it, and was going to search for the second book when I heard Mr. Gold exclaim out loud, "I'll be right there!"

"What's going on?" I shouted.

"Ashley delivered," said Mr. Gold as he ran into the room. He tossed me my coat as he began to zip up his own coat. "We are going to the hospital."

I was speechless and thrilled as he escorted me to his car and drove to Storybrook Medical Hospital. We arrived just in time to see Ashley's beautiful face smiling back at her precious little baby girl in her arms. I entered the room, smiling as I greeted Ashley and her newborn. Mr. Gold stood in the doorway as I congratulated her on her beautiful baby. "What's her name?" I asked as I sat down on the side of the bed.

"Maddie Rose Boyd," said Ashley. "Maddie is short for Madeline."

"She's so beautiful," I cooed as I kissed Maddie's tiny little head. "Just like her mother."

For several minutes, I was in awe of how beautiful both mother and child looked together, a true image of natural beauty. Then, reality came crashing down around the happy scene.

"Ahem," said Mr. Gold as he cleared his throat. "Miss Boyd, if you would be so kind, I would like you to hand over the child right now. I promise you, Maddie will be in good hands…"

"Wait, no," whispered Ashley as she held Maddie closer to her. "I just gave birth to her, can't I have her for a few days?"

"I'm afraid that it is impossible for me to do that," said Mr. Gold as he stepped into the room. "Belle, if you would be so kind…"

"I cannot do this, she's one of my best friends," I said firmly.

"A deal is a deal," he said angrily. He whipped out official looking document from his jacket pocket. "She signed the dotted line. She knew this was going to happen! That child is mine by legal rights! You signed your rights over to me, so that child is mine!"

He strode purposefully over to Ashley, and wrenched baby Maddie from her arms, and began to walk out of the hospital. In the hallway and hospital room, both mother and daughter sobbed as they were torn away from each other. I stood there, holding Ashley, not knowing what to say.

"Belle, we are leaving!" called Mr. Gold from the hallway, baby still crying.

"I am so sorry Ashley!" I cried as I gave her one last hug goodbye. "I promise you, I will take care of Maddie, and I will do anything and everything to get her back to you!"

"Thank you Belle," sobbed Ashley as she embraced me tighter.

I left the room, and as soon as I found Mr. Gold, he placed Maddie in my arms. "Shut her up," he said quietly.

"You just took an innocent baby from it's mother's arms," I said, trying my best to calm her. "She just entered this world a few minutes ago. She's obviously not going to be happy about it!"

"Just do it," he growled.

I gently rocked baby Madeline, and soon enough as we got to the car, she stopped crying. "That's a good girl," I cooed to her. "No more tears. You'll be alright."

I opened the back door of the car, and found a car seat waiting for Madeline. "You think of everything don't you?" I asked as I began to gently place the baby in her seat, making sure she was secured.

"That's why I am the man everyone knows and despises," he replied with a smirk.

"They wouldn't despise you if you didn't try to hurt them like you just hurt Ashley."

"Look here, Miss Belle," he said as I shut the passenger side door. "I have a purpose for everything I do. I'm teaching everyone a lesson here. That is what I do. If you want something so badly that you will do anything for it, you must see that there are consequences."

"And what was the lesson you had in store for me?" I asked, hands on my hips.

He froze, his hand on the door handle of the car. "Why, don't you know dearie?"

"I want to hear it from your mouth," I said harshly. "What did you intend when you took me away from my father's strip club? Did you want to hurt me like you hurt Ashley? Did you want to make me suffer as a maid in your household?"

"I wanted you to see that you could be so much more than a damned dancer!" he shouted angrily. "I wanted you to remember… forget it. You would never understand. Get in the car, Belle."

I got in, and there was silence in the car as we drove home. When we arrived at the house, I gently took sleeping Maddie out, and carried her inside her new home. I realized I now had a companion who felt just as miserable as I felt right now.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **I have been so busy with school, I am so sorry! Things are really hectic and I haven't had time or any ideas. But this one, I know you will like. Just looking at the chapter title makes you giddy doesn't it? Enjoy! Love, Joanne.

24. It's All Coming Back To Me

I put Maddie in her cute little Madeline outfit that I had sewed especially for her after I changed her diaper. She cooed and giggled as I kissed her chubby cheeks and made silly faces at her. "What a pretty girl!" I said as I picked her up and held her.

Maddie had helped me overcome my fears, and I enjoyed taking care of her. She was truly a sweet baby, and she only cried when she had a messy diaper or was hungry. Mr. Gold did not care for Maddie much, and any given time Maddie cried, he would leave the room to get away. He spent more time at the shop than at home, assumedly to get away from the smelly diapers and crying. I didn't mind much, and made sure everything was attended to.

One night, Maddie was crying, and I had been so deeply asleep that I did not hear. Mr. Gold burst into my room with wailing Maddie in his arms. "She's broken," he said exasperatedly. "She won't shut up."

I rolled my eyes, and took the baby in my arms. "She's not broken, Mr. Gold," I said. "She's upset. Her diaper is dry… I fed her already…"

"Then why is she crying?" asked Mr. Gold.

"Sh," I said, gently stroking her hair. "It's okay. Belle's here. I love you, pretty girl."

"She's still crying!" he said, putting his hands over his ears. "Make it stop!"

I shook my head, and began to sing to her.

"There were nights when the wind was so cold, that my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window… There were days when the sun was so cruel, that all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever. I finished crying in the instant that you left, and I can't remember where or when or how. And I banished every memory you and I had ever made…"

Baby Maddie stopped crying, and both her and Mr. Gold were looking at me oddly. "What?" I asked, looking at him. "I stopped her crying, and now you're looking at me as if I did something wrong."

"No, it's beautiful Belle," said Mr. Gold, leaning on his cane. "It always amazes me how passionately you sing. Where does it all come from?"

"I just feel the need to sing, and I do it," I shrugged. "It comes to me naturally."

"Any reason why you chose Celine Dion?" he asked as he sat down on the side of my bed.

I blushed. "Sh, she's sleeping," I whispered as I got up from the bed and began to carry her back to her crib. "There's my girl. Sweet dreams."

He closed the door behind himself, and turned to look at me. "Sometimes you make me wonder Miss Belle."

"Wonder what?" I asked as I stretched.

"How you can soothe a crying baby like that," he replied. "If I had the baby to myself… I wouldn't know what to do."

"It's maternal instincts," I blushed. "Most women have them."

"Would you like to be a mother someday?" asked Mr. Gold as he blocked me from entering my room.

"I suppose," I said, thinking out loud. "If it ever happens, I would be glad to have several children."

He looked into my eyes, and took a step closer towards me. He gently cupped my cheek in his hand and stroked it gently. "When you touch me like this," I sang, suddenly feeling a very strange feeling envelop me. "And you hold me like that. I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me. When I touch you like this, and I hold you like that. It's so hard to believe, but it's all coming back to me. It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now…"

I looked into his eyes, and something connected within my very soul. I felt something I had never felt before, and it was mesmerizing. "There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light. There were things I'd never do again, but then they'd always seemed right…"

"Belle?"

"I-I feel strange, sir," I said, leaning up against the wall. My vision became hazy as I caught a flashback of a man with greenish gray skin dressed in tight black leather pants and a red dress shirt with long sleeves. I saw myself in a beautiful gown being taken away by him, then being thrown in a dungeon, then laughing with him. And I knew who the man was.

"You," I said. "He was right. Jefferson was right this whole time!"

"Belle, what are you talking about?" asked Mr. Gold.

"You and I are not from this world!" I said, rubbing my temples. "We're from a different world! And you, you looked different…"

He froze. I then had another flashback, this time of the man with greenish gray skin behind bars.

"_Promise me, my Belle. Promise me you will take care of yourself. Don't let anyone hurt you. If you need me, all you need to do is drop this coin, and I will come to your rescue." He dropped a golden coin into my hand, and closed my fingers around it. _

"_I love you, Rumplestilzkin," I said, kissing him passionately for the last time._

"_I will always love you, Belle," he said as he stroked my hair gently._

"Rumplestilzkin," I sighed as I pulled him into a passionate kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **I have been so busy with school. Finals and final papers are due, and I am literally losing my mind. This is the only bit of happiness, other than my own Rumplestilzkin-ish boyfriend and watching Once Upon A Time once a week. I gave Belle and Rumple a bit of a steamy reunion, but of course, I gave it a little twist. Enjoy! Love, Joanne.

25. Do This For Me Please?

He pulled me into a tight embrace as we kissed in the hallway. He ran his hands through my hair as I pulled away slowly. He began to kiss my neck, and I sighed.

"I remember everything," I said, gently stroking his hair. "You promised…"

"I told you," he said, cupping my face in his hands. "I would find you, and I did. I didn't want to scare you by telling you the truth because I was afraid you would leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," I smiled as I kissed him once again. "Mmm do you remember how you said you would do anything for me?"

"Anything you want," he whispered in my ear. "I will do anything for you, my Belle."

"Anything I want?"

"Yes," he said as he kissed me.

I looked into his eyes, seeing the love in them reflected back at me. "I want you to give Ashley her baby back…"

He sighed and shook his head. "No can do, dearie."

"Please?" I asked. "Do this for me?"

"Dearie," he said softly, kissing my forehead. "You do not understand…"

"Make me understand," I said. "Why do you not want my best friend to be happy? Why can't she have her baby back?"

"Remember the last time you saw me?" he asked bitterly. "I was in a cell. Guess who put me in there dearie?"

"She did not put you in that cell," I scoffed. "She would not do that."

"I made a deal with her," he said, anger slowly starting to brew. "She wanted to be a princess, to have the prince, and all the amenities that came with that. There were consequences, but she neglected to think of that. I wanted her first born child, and told her that on her wedding day. She dismissed me, and about nine months later, I came back to check on my payment. She said that she was carrying twins, and bargained her other baby for her kingdom to recover from economic decline. I warned her before I signed the contract that there would be consequences, but she went through with it anyway, and I was zapped of my powers, and thrown into a cell."

"Please, Rumplestilzkin," I said. "You promised you would do anything for me before we came into this world. You promised to make me happy, and this would make me happy. You are doing this for me, not Ashley, please."

"Belle…"

"Please," I said. "I don't want that poor little baby in that crib to grow up and think I am her mother. And it wouldn't be fair to send her into adoptive or foster care. Please, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I could not get my best friend's baby back."

"I cannot do anything without something in return," he said softly.

"What do you want of me?" I asked.

"Marry me," he said. "I want to make it official. I swore to you I would marry you and make you happy. I want to follow through on my promise."

He took out a beautiful diamond engagement ring from his pocket, and placed it on my finger. I couldn't breathe. I was so overwhelmed and happy that I nodded my head as he took me into his arms and kissed me passionately.

"Oh dearie," he sighed. "You have made me the happiest man alive."

"I love you," I smiled. "I cannot wait to marry you!"

I kissed him, and, as a huge blow to his ego, walked into my room, and closed the door. He knocked on my door. "Dearie?"

"I swore I would be pure till marriage," I hollered back. "Sorry my love. I know you liked it, and you put a ring on it, but I will only give myself to you on our wedding night."

I heard a groan from behind the door, and what sounded like several bangs against the wall. "Please do not hurt yourself," I said. "Plus, if you keep up the noise, you'll wake the baby."

"Good night my darling," said Mr. Gold.

"Good night my love," I said as I got underneath the covers.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of a dirty diaper. I stretched before getting out of bed, and made my way down the hallway towards Maddie's room to change her. What I saw in that room shocked me.

Mr. Gold was changing her diaper. I was taken aback for several seconds, then I proceeded to help him clean her up, and help him put on a clean diaper. "That wasn't so difficult," he said as he kissed me. "I didn't want to wake you dearie. I tried to change her myself."

"You did a pretty good job," I smiled as I went to wash my hands in the bathroom. "Maddie didn't even cry when you were changing her."

"I'm going to miss the little urchin," he said, leaning on his cane as I walked back to bring Maddie to the kitchen to feed her. "Even though we didn't have her for long, I kind of liked having a baby here…"

"You said that you thought she was broken when she was crying!" I said. "And the whole time you liked having her here?"

"I was kidding around, Belle," he said as he watched me feed Maddie some puréed carrots. "I would love to have a baby with you. Tens of thousands-"

"I wouldn't go that far," I scoffed. "Unless you would like to give birth to them…"

"That's one thing I always liked about you, Belle," smirked Mr. Gold. "You were so full of fire and passion."

I smiled, and wiped Maddie's mouth. "I'm going to get her ready to go. I will see you after work."

He kissed me, and walked towards the front door. "My love?" I called.

"Yes, Belle?" he asked.

"Why do you use that cane?" I asked curiously. "I'm just curious to know."

"Let's just say this was a small part of the evil Queen's plan," he said in a serious voice. "I'll miss you, dearie."

"I'll miss you more!" I smiled as Maddie and I waved goodbye as Mr. Gold headed out the door.

. . .

"Thank you so much," said Ashley as she held baby Maddie, covering her with kisses. "I can't believe you got her back for me! I owe you so much!"

"You don't owe me anything," I smiled. "I promised I would get her back for you, and I did. What the-"

"Oh," said Ashley, slightly blushing as Sean entered the living room and began to play with his daughter. "Yeah, Sean and I got back together. He swore to me that if you did succeed in getting Maddie back, he would step up and be a father."

"I hope you do the right thing," I said, shooting Sean a glare. "Because if you hurt her again, I will cut off your junk and put it in a blender and force you to drink it."

"Ooh violent," said Sean as he shuddered. "I promise, I won't ever walk out on Ash again. I love her."

"He's gotten a job at the cannery and we've been living together for a few weeks now," said Ashley. "He's really stepped up to the plate."

"Well, since I will have to accept him," I said, getting up from my chair. "I guess this means that the both of you are going to be in the wedding…"

"Wait what?" asked Ashley, confused.

"I got engaged!" I smiled, showing her the beautiful ring that Mr. Gold gave me.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" cried Ashley. "Who is the lucky guy?"

"Mr. Gold," I said, looking down at my ring and smiling.

"Mr. Gold?" asked Ashley and Sean together.

"What's the big deal?" I said. "He's really sweet, and I feel this deep connection with him. He's my prince."

"More like beast," said Sean.

"He is not a beast," I said in a deadly voice. "He's an amazing person, and he makes me happy."

"If he makes you happy, then I wish you both all the happiness in the world," smiled Ashley as she gave me a huge hug. "And all three of us cannot wait to attend the wedding of the century!"

I smiled. "I doubt it will be that massive," I scoffed. "We haven't talked details yet, but I don't really want a huge wedding…"

"Oh my God, wait until you tell Ruby!" laughed Ashley. "She'll want to throw you a steamy bachelorette party!"

I rolled my eyes. "Please, do not instigate this, Ash."

"Oh, come on, we should have a sexy bachelorette party for you!" cried Ashley.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Just warning you now," whispered Ashley. "Word will get out fast around town about this, and well…"

"Mr. Gold has a bad reputation," finished Sean harshly. "Not too many people are too fond of him, other than you of course. Plus he hangs around the mayor sometimes, and it looks suspicious."

"The mayor?" I asked. I knew we had a town mayor, but I had never seen them or heard their name in public before.

"Her name is Regina," said Ashley. "She's got a young boy named Henry that she adopted as a baby. She and Gold are always whispering in each others' ears, about what, I don't know, but I would definitely check that out. Don't want to marry a cheater."

"Ash, this is something you wouldn't understand," I said. "What Mr. Gold and I have is something that cannot be explained. And I know he would never hurt me. He loves me."

"Just be careful," said Ashley as she walked me out of the front door. "And thank you again for bringing back my Maddie."

With the seed of doubt planted in my mind, I walked uneasily back home. Just as I was about to cross the street, a shiny black Bentley splashed through a grimy, deep puddle, and I was drenched and cursing, wondering how someone could be so careless. The passenger side window rolled down, and a woman with short dark brown hair and dangerous brown eyes looked back at me. I got chills that weren't related to being drenched as she asked, "Did my Bentley splash you?"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Taking a break from churning out papers. Hope this is a good update. I wanted to give Mr. Gold a first name, and I came up with Aurelius. I like that name, and it means gold. It's a good, strong name, and it fits him well despite that it's a Roman soldier's name. If you get confused please comment or message me. I love reading your responses, and it makes me so happy how many people are following this story and favoriting this story. Just so you know, I appreciate and love all of my fans. Enjoy the update! Love, Joanne.

26. Recognition

"No, I just decided to swim in that mud puddle," I said sarcastically. "Of course you splashed me!"

She gave me a ruby red sneer, semi-bearing her pearly white dangerous teeth. "My apologies, I was merely rushing to pick up my son, Henry, from school. He's not feeling well…"

My stomach dropped. "Is there something wrong, Miss-"

"Belle," I said. "And no. I just realized who you are. You're the Mayor. You're Regina."

"Why yes I am," she smirked. "If there's anything I can do for you, especially since I ruined your clothes…"

"Stay away from me," I said with venom in my voice. "Stay away from me, and the people I love. I know what you are, and who you are."

"Oh, dear, I fear you might be catching something from that puddle," said Regina with a coolness in her voice. "I have never seen you around Miss Belle, and you've never met me before, I'm sure…"

"I remember everything," I said, stepping closer to the car. I dropped to a crouch to look her dead in the eyes while my hands picked up a clump of mud from the curb. "You're the one who tore us all apart, and caused everyone's misery. Well, I'm not going to be subjected to your crap. Even if you have the power, that doesn't mean I'm not going to go down fighting. I'm not like that little innocent girl you convinced to bring down a Beast anymore. I've wised up, and I'm not going to let evil win."

I smeared the mud all over the side of the passenger side door of the car, and all over the windshield. "What are you crazy?" shouted Regina.

"That was for ruining my life in fairy world," I said. "That was just a taste of what I can do. Have a nice day, bitch."

She sped out, wheels screeching and wipers on full blast, squelching as it tried to get the mud off.

. . .

"Why does this look so familiar?" asked Mr. Gold as I walked into the house after kicking off my muddy sneakers.

"Because it is déjà vu," I sighed as I peeled off my shirt and pants, throwing them in the wash. I ran to the bathroom and began to scrub the grime off. "And no, you cannot join me in the shower."

"Who did this to you?" asked Mr. Gold from behind the door.

"I think you know whose shiny, now covered in mud, Bentley did this to me," I shouted.

"Regina," he cursed under his breath. "What did she say to you? What did you say to her?"

"I told her I recognized her from fairy world," I said. "I told her to leave me and the people I love alone, and that I knew what she was. Pure evil."

Mr. Gold sighed. "She's going to pay."

"I told you," I said, stepping out of the shower, and slipping on a gold robe. "I got her back."

"She's going to retaliate, and I know she's not going to let your little stunt go. Although, it was quite genius…"

I opened the door, and he kissed my forehead. "I'm not going to let this go," he continued. "I was a coward once, but I'm not the same man I once was. She's going to get what's coming to her."

"Babe, can you please just leave her alone, and focus on our wedding?" I asked. "We're going to be married soon!"

"What day should we get married?" asked Mr. Gold.

"As soon as possible," I sighed as I fell into his arms. "I just want us to be married and happy together."

"Go get dressed, and I will try to get us an early as possible date for our wedding," he said as he kissed me.

. . .

"Please?" asked Ruby as she set down my hamburger, french-fries, and coleslaw. I looked across at Mr. Gold, who sat with me in the booth at Granny's Diner, smirking back at me and enjoying the torment I was going through.

"No," I groaned.

"Come on!" said Ruby as she slammed the ketchup down on the table in front of me after handing Mr. Gold his usual medium-well steak and potatoes. "Let me throw you that bachelorette party!"

"No way Jose!" I said with a hint of finality in my voice. "Now can I eat my lunch without acquiring indigestion?"

"I don't know, why don't you give it a try?" said Ruby, hands on her hips. "We are having that party if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming."

"Don't expect a large tip then," I joked before taking a bite of my hamburger. Mr. Gold snickered as he cut into his steak and took a bite. "Don't encourage her. You know how she is when she gets an idea in her head. She takes it, and runs with it as long as she can…"

"Darling, why don't you just go have fun with your girls?" he asked. "You are young, you should have a nice bachelorette party. And if it goes too far, I can triple her rent."

I rolled my eyes. "Please don't triple her rent," I said, feeling defeated. "Well, you do have a point. I am young, and I should have one last girls night out before I'm bound to you forever and an eternity."

"You make it sound so dreary," he said sarcastically, shaking salt and pepper over his potatoes.

We finished our meal, and Ruby came back to give us the check. "Please-"

"I give in!" I held up my hands in total surrender. "You can have your way with me!"

"Ooh kinky, but I'll let Mr. Gold take over that area," winked Ruby as she pumped a fist in the air in victory. "I promise, you won't regret this Belle!"

"I'm already regretting this," I muttered after Ruby left with the bill and her tip. I got up from the booth, and slipped my hand into Mr. Gold's as we walked out of the diner back home. "Random question, do you have a first name, other than your original name from our world? I don't find it comfortable calling my fiancé 'Mr. Gold.'"

"Here, my name is Aurelius," replied Mr. Gold.

"I like that name," I smiled, giving his hand a small squeeze. "It's beautiful."

"I do have one small request though," said Aurelius Gold. "I ask that you never call me Rumplestilzkin in public. Not many people in town know the truth about who they really are, and I wish to keep my true identity private."

"Yes, Aurelius," I said, testing out his first name on my tongue. "It's such a beautiful name, I can't believe you don't have others call you by your first name."

"No one bothered to get to know me as intimately as you did," he smiled sadly. "Plus, I'm well-known, respected, and feared by my last name."

"Well, look who has stepped out," said a voice from across the street. After looking both ways, Regina crossed the street, and began to approach us. "Mm mm, what do we have here? An old man, and a delinquent."

"You will not mock either of us," growled Aurelius. "You will show respect for me and my fiancé!"

"Well, your so called 'fiancé' covered my car in filth," Regina replied, putting her hands on her hips. Aurelius stood in front of me protectively, and I felt his hand tighten in mine.

"That may well be," he began, staring her down. "But as a lawyer, I know you have no case. A car that has been battered, destroyed, and tires slashed, now THAT has a case. But your precious little Bentley got a little dirt on it. Dirt can easily be removed."

"You think you are so clever," said Regina. "Don't forget who you are messing with."

She turned to walk away, and then turned back, and looked me directly in my eyes. "By the way, congratulations on your engagement… however long that will last…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You'll see in time," she smirked, her ruby red lips just as venomous as her words.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Sorry, had bad case of writer's block, plus really stressed out lately. I guess it shows in this chapter. But, all things that start out bad will soon turn out good. Rumplestilzkin on Once Upon A Time WILL find Belle and Bael, and they will finally be happy together. And this chapter, although sad and upsetting, will be redeemed later on. Promise. Enjoy! Love, Joanne.

27. The Set-Up

I shook off Regina's words, and instead focused on the wedding, which was coming up in two months. There were so many details to attend to, and I busied myself by going dress shopping with Ashley and Ruby. With their help, I picked out a beautiful strapless corset gown with a three foot long train. I knew it was the one from the instant I put it on; it fit like a glove, and it made me feel like a princess.

Ruby and Ashley decided to choose their own bridesmaid's dress style. I decided to be very lenient as long as the dresses were both blue in color. Ruby pouted at this, longing to wear her signature red color. "Do I have to?" she moaned.

"When you get married, you can force me into a snot green dress if you like," I said, steering her away from the red dresses. She finally picked out a nice off the shoulder dress, and after trying it on, settled for it.

Ashley was harder to please. It took twenty dresses to try to find a style that she would be comfortable in, which was a sparkly ankle length spaghetti strap blue dress. I sighed as we walked out of the shop, bags in hand. "Good lord, I don't know how people get married. There are way too many expenses!" I exclaimed.

"By the way, have you told your father yet?" asked Ruby as she climbed into my Mini Cooper with Ashley.

"I actually haven't seen or heard from my father since I left," I said quietly. "Does he know?"

"Everyone in town knows," said Ashley. "People are kind of wary of this because… well… they think he's taking advantage of you."

"I am NOT being taken advantage of," I said as I drove to the town bakery. "Even if I was, you know that I can take care of myself anyway."

"It doesn't help that he pretty much owns everything in town, plus most of the people here in Storybrook," said Ruby. "With you as his wife, it would just make people wonder about you."

"How so?" I asked as I pulled into the _Muffin Man's Bakery_ parking lot.

"Like… how you could get with a man like that," said Ashley haltingly. "They might think you're a bit of a harlot…"

"Oh my GOD!" I said, getting out of car and slamming the door. "Do you really think I care about what other people think about me and Mr. Gold?"

"Well," said Ruby. "I know Gran finds it fishy. It's like he's changed overnight. He's been more lenient with the rent, he's actually smiling instead of his usual threatening smile. She just hopes that he isn't taking advantage of you."

"Please, girl," I said as we entered the shop. "I am NOT being taken advantage of."

We tested out cake samples in silence, the awkward feeling of what had previously been said still there. I settled at last on a vanilla cake with butter cream frosting with golden ivy leaves trailing down the one side. We left the _Muffin Man's Bakery_, and as soon as I got into the car with Ashley and Ruby, I took a deep breath and asked, "Are either of you against this wedding?"

There was an awkward silence. "Be honest. Do you think this wedding is a hoax and a sham? That Mr. Gold is using me for his own purposes?"

"Look, Belle," said Ruby quietly. "We've known each other for so long, and I know that he makes you happy, and that's all that matters. If he isn't using you, like you said, I am all for your wedding."

"Ash?" I said, noticing her silence.

"I'm still conflicted," said Ashley. "I want to be there for you, but I still do not feel comfortable about Mr. Gold. I really hope he has changed, but I doubt it. There are just some things that even we don't know what he has done. And Ruby's Gran knows more than anyone how bad he had been and can be. I just hope he has good intentions, and that he really has changed."

"He has," I said as I pulled up to the house. "He has been so wonderful. Well, not at first. At first he was a bit of a jerk, but it was only because he had his defenses up."

"Defenses?" snorted Ruby as we walked into Mr. Gold's and my house. "I doubt he has-"

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted.

I had just walked in on Regina and Mr. Gold in a hot and heavy make-out session.

"Belle, I can explain!" said Mr. Gold, his lips smeared with blood red lipstick. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Please listen!"

"NO!" I screamed, tears welling up in my eyes. "I trusted you! I even defended you! And this is the thanks I get? You are a bastard, Mr. Gold, and I will not stand for this!"

"Oh, you won't stand for this?" smirked Regina as she kissed his neck. "A stripper like you is not so used to infidelity?"

"How did you-"

"He told me last night," she grinned evilly. "You worked for your father's strip club with Ruby didn't you? Tsk, not as innocent as you seem to portray yourself eh?"

"You two were strippers?" asked Ashley, stepping away from the both of us. "And to think I was going to let one of you be the Godmother to Maddie. Don't ever come near me or my family."

"Ash, please," I said, tears falling down my face as she walked quickly out the door, slamming it as she left. I turned to Regina. "What do you mean he told you last night?"

"Oh, well," she grinned dangerously. "See, Mr. Gold has told me about his little 'problem' with you… And well, since you decided to keep your virtue, he was obviously very let down. So, I decided to help him work out his… unbridled, pent-up passion…"

"You bitch!" I screamed as I slapped her across the face. I wanted to punch her till her mouth bled, her eyes turned into two empty black holes, and that she was reduced to a barely breathing lump, but Ruby held me back as I struggled to get at Regina.

"Such language!" said Regina with a hint of appalling shock to her voice. "Be lucky your little whore friend is holding you back. If you even attempted to touch me again, I will make you suffer like no one has ever suffered before."

I calmed down, and Ruby slowly let go of my wrists. I slowly turned to look at Mr. Gold. "You will never change," I said. "You hurt me there, and now you've hurt me here. You haven't changed. You are still the weak coward back from fairy land. I don't ever want to see you again. Don't find me, don't look at me…"

"Belle," said Mr. Gold as he reached out to me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I sobbed. "Just let me get my things, and I will be out of here as soon as I can."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"As far away from you as I can," I shouted angrily.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Cliffhanger alert! Hope I don't get shot by the fans... I promise, no matter what happens, I am not killing anyone. It is just the usual Regina scheming, and I can't help the fact that she is manipulative and cruel. So if you think or see that a character has "died," they have not. Love you all! Joanne 3

28. Numb The Pain

I began to shove all my things into bags as I hurriedly packed with the intention of never returning to that house ever again. I should have known better. I should have never moved in with him. Despite what I wanted to believe, everyone was right about him; he was the town bastard. He owned everything and everyone in town, and I was just a pawn in one of his games.

"Belle, listen to me," said Mr. Gold from behind the door.

"She doesn't want to talk to you!" shouted Ruby, who was holding the door shut. "You have no idea what kind of pain and misery you have inflicted on her! And now that the word is out that we used to work at _Moe's_… my Gran is going to kill me!"

"I swear I didn't tell her," he said as I threw the last pair of sneakers into my bag. "I made a deal to never reveal that confidential information, and I never break a deal dearie."

"Just leave her alone you liar!" screamed Ruby. "Jeeze, and I was starting to believe you had changed too! But I guess some people never change."

"Ruby, clear the door," I said quietly. I handed her several bags, and I took the rest, as she stood aside and opened the door. I looked down at the floor, refusing to meet his gaze. "This is the last time you will see me, the last time you will ever hurt me."

"Belle, please," he choked. "Please listen to me…"

I ignored him as I walked out of the front door of his house, not even looking back as I packed my car, and drove off with Ruby in the passenger seat.

When we got to _Granny's Diner_, I parked and entered the diner with Ruby. As soon as we entered, everyone inside was staring at us strangely. I wiped my tears, thinking it was just how upset I looked that attracted attention. Then, Granny came out.

"RUBY!" she shouted as she walked purposely over to us. She grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "IS IT TRUE? ARE THE RUMORS TRUE? IS MY ONLY GRANDDAUGHTER A STRIPPER?"

"Gran," sighed Ruby.

"Oh my God," Gran wailed as she began to cry. Then she turned on me. "And you brought her into this sin den didn't you? You two were always inseparable. You convinced her to dance and strip to make money."

"I didn't do anything-" I started. There was a loud SMACK, and I fell to the floor, trying to register how such an old lady had that much strength. Tears welled in my eyes.

"You two are not welcome here, or in my home," she said quietly. "Get out. I do not allow whores as patrons. LEAVE!"

"But Granny," pleaded Ruby. "I'm your granddaughter. Where am I going to find a job? I've quit working at _Moe's_, and Belle has too. We need a place to stay, especially since she's left Mr.-"

"SINNERS!" she screamed. She looked right at me. "Both of you… Especially you, Belle. Living with THAT man. Do you have any idea what he has done? That man is the lowest of low. He has committed acts too heinous to even discuss. And you thought you could change him? Make him a better man? Make him love you so you could get some money and jewels from him? You are just as bad as Mr. Gold, Belle!"

I was speechless. The one woman who was like a mother to me growing up was rejecting me. "Come on Ruby. We're obviously not welcome here…"

"Gran, please," sobbed Ruby. "Please, don't kick us out. Not now, when we need help…"

Granny turned her back, and looked at her customers who were enrapt in the scene that was unfolding before them. "RETURN TO YOUR BURGERS AND FRIES!" she shouted dangerously. There was a clanking of utensils, and I took Ruby, and helped lead the sobbing girl out of the diner.

"She kicked me out!" she wailed. "What am I going to do?"

"There's only one thing we can do," I said, wiping her now distorted mascara-ed eyes. "We are going to party until the pain goes away…"

. . .

_Like a G6_ blasted at the _Blue Fairy_ as Ruby and I took another Jello shot. "Fuck them all," said Ruby as her drinking began to lighten up her mood slightly. "Who needs them? All I need is my best girl right here, and I can conquer the world."

"Ditto to that," I said as I knocked back a shot of whiskey. It burned my throat, but the pain wasn't as bad as my broken heart. I figured in time, I would get used to the sensation, but with each passing shot, it began to burn a bit more. "Thank you daddy for the gift of alcoholism!"

Ruby laughed loudly, and I laughed at the hilarity of her laughter. She sounded like a hyena on steroids. "Oh shit, we make some pair don't we?"

"Bartender, I think this drink needs refilling!" I shouted, pointing to my empty glass of whiskey.

"I think you had enough," said a familiar voice that sent chills up my spine.

"You don't own me or Ruby," I said, not turning around to look at him. "You aren't my father, nor are you responsible for me. I am not a child, and I will do as I please!"

The bartender passed me another glass of whiskey, and I downed it quickly and got up. "Watch it, dearie," said Mr. Gold as he caught me as I stumbled.

"Get your hands off of me," I said, wriggling out of his grip. "I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself."

"Really?" he said with a small smirk. "I bet this is your first time really drinking Miss Belle. You've had too many as it is, and I think I should take you and Miss Ruby back to my place to rest and recuperate. You're both going to get nasty hangovers tomorrow, and it's best you quit now while you're ahead."

I stumbled past him towards the bar as I asked for another drink, something, anything stronger than the whiskey that was doing nothing but making my head pound at the moment. I quickly downed the dark liquid without asking what it was, and I began to cough as it burned down my throat worse than the whiskey did. I began to see double, and I stumbled through the bar, trying to find Ruby's and my seat.

"You were always so hard headed," sighed Mr. Gold. His voice became distorted, and the room began to spin. My stomach began to lurch, and I called out to Ruby, wondering where she was.

"Ruby?" I asked, my words reverberating in the room. I looked around, and could not find her. "I feel sick…"

"Come on dearie," said Mr. Gold as he picked me up and carried me outside to his car. "Ruby's already inside."

"Let me down!" I said, trying to get out of his arms. I gave up after a few seconds of struggle. "Why do you care so much? You want Regina, not me. Well, you can have her!"

"Dearie, you know how manipulative she is," he sighed.

"Leave me!" I screamed. "Leave me alone!"

He let me down, and I stumbled off in a drunken run away from his car. "BELLE!" he shouted as I heard him chase after me. I ran down the road, and heard a loud honking noise, and before I knew it, I was knocked off of my feet, and my world went black.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **And here we go! New update, and I explained further what I mentioned in the last update in this chapter. Enjoy! Love, Joanne.

29. What's Going On?

"BELLE!" shouted Mr. Gold as he ran to her side. He had successfully used his power, the last of his magic that could have been used in this world, to push her away from the tractor trailer. He hobbled over to where she had fallen, and tried to revive her. "Belle, please don't leave me. Please, Belle, don't die on me…"

He felt her delicate neck for a pulse, trying to ignore the nasty gash on her once beautiful forehead. "Oh God," he cried. "No, Belle. You can't… Please!"

The ambulance soon came, and I watched as they gently placed her on a stretcher. "Is there anything you can do for her?" I asked the EMT. "I will give you anything, pay you anything-"

"There is nothing we can do," said the man. "We are taking her body to the hospital to be examined. We will inform you of the results within the week."

The ambulance left, and Mr. Gold headed back to his car, unable to fully process what had just happened.

. . .

He was never really informed about what really happened to Belle. Regina made sure of it. She had Sydney Glass post an obituary of Belle French in _The Mirror_, and held him off on publishing an exposé on Mr. Gold and Belle's intimate relationship. "They aren't stupid," smirked Regina. "Gold will take all the blame for her death, and guilt can do nasty things to people…"

Mr. Gold read Belle's obituary and broke down as he read.

_Belle French, 23_

_Miss Belle of Storybrook passed away suddenly yesterday. She was hit by a trucker coming out of The Blue Fairy late that night, and although efforts were made to try to revive her, she had slipped into a coma, and quietly passed away at the Storybrook hospital. Toxicology reports that traces of a deadly mix of drugs were found mixed in her system. The coroner reported first to The Mirror that it was not the impact, but the deadly mix of drugs and alcohol in her system that ultimately killed Miss French. Surviving is her father, Moe French, 55, who is currently indisposed at Storybrook Rehab Center._

"She died of drugs and alcohol?" he wondered out loud. "Why don't they say where she will be buried? There is something going on…"

He called the EMT, and got the machine. He growled into the phone. "Listen to me, you insignificant twit. I want information on Belle French's case. I want you to call me back as soon as you get this, and you will tell me where her body is, when and where she will be buried, and the REAL toxicology reports. If you delay in responding back to me, I will find you, and you will PAY!"

. . .

I opened my eyes, and all that I saw through my blurred vision were men in white lab coats putting IVs into my arms. I turned my head to get a better look at what they were doing to me, and one of them put a mask over my face, and I was instantly knocked out.

When I finally came to, I was in a dark room, all by myself. I wore nothing but a thin hospital gown in the stone cold room, and I shivered.

I tried to remember what had happened to me as I shakily tried to stand. The last thing I remembered was getting knocked off of my feet. My head throbbed, remembering the impact.

"Hello?" I called out. "Can anyone tell me where I am?"

There was only silence, and as I slowly began to remember the pain and heartache that Mr. Gold had caused, I began to scream.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **I hope I don't confuse you here. I have been so depressed lately, and it reflects in this chapter. My co-worker, my best friend Ben had passed away on Monday, and I've been taking it hard. This is a pretty long update, and I hope you enjoy it. Oh and I have been badgered by my friends Omar (Loco Sombrero/Mad Hatter) and Amanda (Ruby) to write an intimate scene between Mr. Gold and Belle. Anyone who agrees with them, please private message me or comment about this. I will not be writing it at the moment because of several reasons, mostly because it's rated T. And secondly, Belle's "dead." Anyways, please comment and message! I love input! Hope you are all doing well. Love, Joanne.

30. Misery

Mr. Gold never got a straight answer from the morgue. Even when he threatened to bury them alive, they could not tell him what was done with Belle's body. After he had exhausted his efforts, he returned home to find an interesting voice message on his machine.

"_Hi, uh… it's Ruby. I would just like to inform you of Belle's memorial service at the Storybrook Church. It starts tomorrow at noon. I know that everyone hates you, and you aren't the kindest man or the nicest man, but I know how much you loved her, and I know you need closure. If you need to know any other details about the service call me back. Thanks._"

He deleted the message, and thought to himself how his appearance at Belle's memorial would come off as. Surely it would raise many questions. But Ruby was right, he needed the closure, and he needed something to ease the hole that still ached in his heart.

Maybe on the other hand… maybe the townspeople would see him as Belle had made him, a better man, a new man. Belle had awakened things inside of him that he had never felt before in fairy world, and during the moments that he had spent with her in this world, he had been reminded of this.

The first time he saw her in this world, he had wanted to take her into his arms, and give her everything she had desired. But, because of the curse's effects, she did not recognize him as her true love, and his heart bled and began to despair. But she had remembered, and they were going to marry and live happily ever after-

That is, until Regina came knocking on his door that fateful night.

"_Ah, Madam Mayor," he smirked as he opened the door. "What can I do for you?"_

"_I need something," Regina replied as she strolled into his home without welcome. "And since you're the only one who can help me…"_

"_You know, I never do anything for free," he chuckled lightly. "All things come with a price."_

"_I know how you function," she sneered. "Right now, I need you to find Katherine Nolan for me. Something tells me that David Nolan will be regaining consciousness very soon. The school teacher Mary Margaret has taken a liking to the unconscious man, and I cannot have them regain their love for each other."_

"_Tell me," Mr. Gold sighed as he sat down at his desk chair. "Why does Katherine Nolan need to be a pawn in your little game of revenge? Why do you need to seek revenge on the town's darling little school teacher?"_

"_Is that your price?" she asked angrily. "Because I am in no mood to joke around."_

"_My price, is for you to leave, because I will not have you use Katherine for your petty little revenge," he said dismissively. "Now leave my home."_

_She chuckled, sending chills up his spine. "Isn't it ironic?" she laughed sardonically. "The creature that created the curse that brought us all here, the curse that tore everyone's true loves apart, is in love!" _

_She laughed cruelly, and he grabbed her by the throat. "Enough!" he shouted. "We are done here."_

_And that was when she crashed her lips against his. They fell on the couch, and that was when his world began to fall apart._

"_OH MY GOD!" shouted Belle. Mr. Gold immediately wrenched from Regina's lips, finally able to gain control._

"_Belle, I can explain!" said Mr. Gold, his lips smeared with blood red lipstick. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Please listen!"_

"_NO!" Belle screamed, tears welling up in my eyes. "I trusted you! I even defended you! And this is the thanks I get? You are a bastard, Mr. Gold, and I will not stand for this!"_

"_Oh, you won't stand for this?" smirked Regina as she kissed his neck. "A stripper like you is not used to infidelity?"_

"_How did you-"_

"_He told me last night," she grinned evilly. "You worked for your father's strip club with Ruby didn't you? Tsk, not as innocent as you seem to portray yourself eh?" _

_This was an obvious lie. Through Regina's own digging, she had found out about Ruby and Belle's exotic dancing. _

"_What do you mean he told you last night?"_

"_Oh, well," she grinned dangerously. "See, Mr. Gold has told me about his little 'problem' with you… And well, since you decided to keep your virtue, he was obviously very let down. So, I decided to help him work out his… unbridled, pent-up passion…"_

_That was another lie. Mr. Gold had never told Regina anything about their relationship, least of all in bed with her, but with Sydney's help as well as the proper placement of some tiny cameras and audio recorders, Mayor Mills had received all the details of their romantic affair. All she had to say were the right words just to push Belle over the edge._

"_You bitch!" Belle screamed as she slapped Regina across the face. _

"_Such language!" said Regina, holding her face in shock. "Be lucky your little whore friend Ruby is holding you back. If you even attempted to touch me again, I will make you suffer like no one has ever suffered before."_

_As Belle had left the room to gather her things to leave, Regina turned to Mr. Gold. "You will bring me Katherine Nolan. This is just a taste of the pain I can cause you and Belle."_

"_You will leave us both alone!" he growled. "__**Please**__."_

Regina, although knowing she had to abide by his rule because of the pact they had made in fairy world, decided to pull a leaf from old Rumplestilzkin's book. Instead of focusing on destroying both Belle and Mr. Gold, she focused on destroying Belle.

It was Regina who knew Ruby and Belle were going to go to _The Blue Fairy_ that night. And it was Regina who gave the bartender the deadly mix of drugs to slip into Belle's drink. Regina paid off the coroner to say that the girl had died, and she had Sydney write the fake obituary. And because of all of her efforts, Regina had Mr. Gold by the balls, and it was the catalyst to help him find Katherine for her.

. . .

Ruby had called Mr. Gold not because anyone had forced her to, or even told her to. She had done it because she knew he deeply loved her best friend, and had been the one who helped clean Ruby up after that night of binge drinking. Mr. Gold had cleaned up the mess she had left in his bathroom without complaint, and had gently told her once she was sober that her best friend had died that night they were out drinking and partying.

She had fallen apart, and he had let her sob into his arms, the only bit of comfort he could have possibly offered her. They had both cried together for Belle, and Mr. Gold had even went as far as to get Granny to welcome Ruby back home. Because of how much Mr. Gold had done for her, Ruby had to invite him to Belle's memorial service.

"Gran," Ruby said hoarsely as she walked up the church steps with her grandmother. "Do you still despise Belle?"

"No, honey," Granny said as she adjusted her small black hat. "I never despised her. I despised how she was going about living. Belle was such a bright young thing. She could have done so much more with her life…"

"She had no choice," said Ruby quietly as they walked into the church where a beautiful picture of Belle was placed by the altar. "Her father was an alcoholic, and they needed to make the money to make ends meet, and it was fast money for them. She never enjoyed it, she only did it to pay the bills."

"And why did she ever get involved with that- that awful man Mr. Gold?" asked Granny in a harsh whisper as she made the sign of the cross and sat down in the front pew. "That man is pure evil."

"He's not evil," said Ruby as she rolled her eyes. "They were both in love, and Gran, he really cared about her."

"Well, not enough to make her drink her troubles away, get hit by a Mack truck, and die," Granny said harshly. "If I even see that man in this church… ooh! His presence would make the church burn down!"

"Gran, I invited him out of respect," said Ruby quietly. "Now before you start to get upset, listen. This is a public memorial, and everyone is welcome to attend. And it is not right for someone like Mr. Gold, who knew Belle so closely, to not be invited or told about the service."

"Well, when you put it that way," sighed Granny as she put her Bible back in her purse.

"What did you bring the Bible for?" asked Ruby.

"To smack people with," said Granny plainly. Ruby shook her head, and looked back at the entrance of the church to watch the parade of people coming forth.

It was an immense turnout. Everyone from Mary Margaret Blanchard to Dr. Hopper had shown to pay their last respects to Belle French. Even Ashley and Sean had come in hopes that Belle would find it in her heart to forgive them for abandoning her. "Oh Ruby!" sobbed Ashley as she gave her friend a hug. "I'm so sorry for what I had said. Please forgive me? I know Belle can never forgive me for the harsh words I've said, and I don't blame her or you if you refuse-"

"I forgive you," said Ruby, patting Ashley's back. "Life's too short to hold a grudge."

In the back of the church, Regina Mills stood in the shadows, and she chuckled at this. "Not if you know someone who helped kill your true love it isn't," she hissed under her breath, almost inaudibly. She looked around at the mass of people, and saw Mr. Gold in the left corner talking to one of the nuns. She wouldn't dare try to instigate something in church with him, especially with a nun around.

As she turned to leave the church, she saw someone enter, striding in with some purposeful stride. His face was tear stricken and red, and as the door closed behind him with a bang, making everyone at the memorial jump, he bellowed. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Ruby's heart began to sink as Mr. French, her former boss and best friend's father walked quickly towards her. "Why didn't anyone tell me that my only daughter… My beautiful Belle… is dead?"

"I- I can explain," stammered Ruby as she got up from the pew. "I honestly tried to reach you at the rehab center, but they told me I could not visit you, or send you mail during your recovery because there was a possibility it would make you relapse…"

"I don't blame you for her death, Ruby," said Moe French as he nodded in understanding. He strode over to where Mr. Gold was, and punched him square in the face. "But I do blame you, you bastard!"


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** As a friendly reminder, unless I specifically say so, no one is dying or dead. Just saying. I might get hate comments for taking this chapter in a bad direction, but guilt can do a lot of things to people, and there are some people that need help handling their feelings. If you need help, ask for it. Know that bad things cannot last forever, and like Rumplestilzkin, even though life sucks for you right now, you will get your happily ever after with Belle. I promise. Love, Joanne.

31. Meaning Behind The Curse

Mr. Gold held his bleeding nose as Graham and Dr. Hopper pulled Moe French outside the church to try to calm the hysterical man. Mr. Gold, who at any other circumstance would have killed Moe or have pressed to get his revenge, had been satisfied with just dealing with his bloody nose at the moment.

_It's Belle's father_, he thought to himself. _No one informed him properly of her death, and it was only natural for him to strike me. _

Aurelius excused himself through the back door exit of the church, and found Granny blocking the exit. "Please," he said nasally, still holding his bloodied nose. "Let me pass."

"Here's some tissues for the ride home," Granny said as she handed them to him. "If it gets worse, you need to go to the hospital immediately."

"Why are you being nice to me?" asked Mr. Gold as he cleaned his nose with the tissues she gave him.

"Because I realized that the past is past," said Granny. "You know I am a very religious woman, Mr. Gold. I believe we all should live our lives the best we can, and I know because of the sin Adam and Eve brought into this world, we are tempted and act on our sins sometimes, and this is what makes us human. We are fallible, and as long as one is sorry for their transgressions, God will truly grant them forgiveness. I do truly believe Belle was sorry for working in that strip club. I'm sorry I never got around to apologizing to her before she passed. I said some awful things, and I should have known better. Heck, I practically raised the girl!"

"I believe Belle would have forgiven you," said Mr. Gold as he patted her shoulder gently with his non-bloodied hand. "She would have still respected and loved you."

"You know," said Granny as she studied Mr. Gold. "Maybe Ruby and Belle were right about you. You have changed, Mr. Gold. But the question is, are you sorry for causing so much pain to others?"

"I-"

"You don't need to answer it out loud," said Granny quietly. "You need to answer within your soul…"

She moved, allowing him to leave, and as he walked back home, he thought to himself about what Granny had said.

_After Belle had attempted to take his powers away, Rumplestilzkin had had enough. She was the catalyst that drove him over the edge. He knew he could never be loved for what he was. He knew Regina had planned his demise all along, using a seemingly sweet and innocent girl as bait. _

_He threw her out of his home, and despite her words that burned him like acid, he ran to his laboratory, and began to finish the magical curse he had been working on in his spare time. This curse would condemn all of the inhabitants of the land to be sent to a cursed country far far away, where true love would be torn apart and not exist. He rummaged for his magic mirror, searching for the most miserable place to set his plan into motion. He settled easily on the United States, more specifically the ironic and aptly named Storybrook, Maine. _

_He toiled on this curse for several months straight, not even stopping to eat or make deals with other people. And when he had finished, he set the curse in an orb he had lying around the lab, and watched as the once clear glass orb filled with black smoke. He would use the curse to his advantage when the time came down to it. He didn't care who he hurt as long as he got his revenge. If he couldn't be happy, no one would be._

But now, he knew better. It was childish, no, it was downright cruel of him to have made such a curse, and, being the deal maker himself, he should have known the repercussions of making such a curse.

He walked into his house, hobbling up the stairs with his cane, and walked into Belle's old room. He sat down on her bed, and sighed. There was so much he had wanted to tell her, so many things he had wanted to do with her and show her, and now he would never get the chance to. He began to sob, the pain becoming too much for him.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" he howled to the empty room and house. "It's bad enough I lost my son forever, but to have lost my true love twice?"

He cursed to the emptiness, and lay there on the bed. As he inhaled, he caught a whiff of Belle's scent, and it began to soothe his pain a little bit. Her perfume filled him with a sense of love and warmth, and he was reminded of the first time he kissed her, the time Belle tried to get a job to contribute to the household. The latter he laughed at uproariously since he was the richest man in the state, and needed no one to aid in any contribution to the household necessities.

And then there was the vegetable garden in the back. It made him jump up suddenly as he remembered, and he took off down the stairs, curious to see how it looked.

His eyes widened as he saw the plump tomatoes, succulent strawberries and blueberries, perfectly purple eggplant, and a variety of other vegetables and fruits waiting to be picked and eaten. Mr. Gold walked back into the house to get a large bowl to collect from the garden, and sent his blessings and thoughts to Belle, wherever she was, hoping she would realize how grateful he was for the garden she forced him to have.

As he picked a ripe strawberry, he wiped it on his sleeve, and took a bite. Belle was right, Mr. Gold thought. Home grown fruits and vegetables are better tasting than store bought. He continued to gather from the garden, and began to think about his son Baelfire.

Mr. Gold had first started on making the curse back in fairy land when he had lost his son. He remembered that day, the memory burned in his mind forever.

_He was working on a deal with a blacksmith when he heard a donkey's heehaw and his son cry out. Rumplestilzkin excused himself from the blacksmith's shop, and ventured out to see what was the matter. _

"_Well, what do we have here?" asked Rumplestilzkin as he assessed the scene. He saw the donkey, and the man who was leading him, and noticed that the man was sweating profusely. Something was wrong. Rumplestilzkin looked at Bael. "Is everything okay, my son?"_

"_Papa, it was nothing," said Bael as his father gently stroked his brown wavy locks. "I was playing too closely and I slipped."_

"_I swear, it will never happen again," said the man. "It's all fine. Nothing happened, sir."_

"_Really?" sneered Rumplestilzkin. "And you call this nothing?" He pointed to his son's torn pants, where his scraped and bloody knee bared through. He began to summon his power, and a glow of purple enveloped his hand as it swelled with power._

"_Papa, no!" cried Bael as his father turned the man into a snail. Rumplestilzkin stepped towards the snail, and with a nasty SQUISH, he had killed it._

"_Why did you have to do that?" asked Baelfire later that day when they had arrived back home. "You know, because of you, I have no friends. They are scared to be around me because of you!"_

"_Bael," sighed Rumplestilzkin as he summoned his power to heal his son's wound._

"_No papa!" he cried, moving away. "I don't like the magic!"_

"_Bael, I am trying to heal you, not hurt you," said Rumplestilzkin sternly. "I love you, and everything I do is to protect you. Please come over here."_

"_I want the regular treatment," said Bael stubbornly, bringing over the antiseptic. "Even if it will sting…"_

_Rumplestilzkin sighed, and took his son's leg in his lap, and began to gently clean the wound by hand. "Are you embarrassed by me Bael?" he asked quietly._

"_No," said Bael through gritted teeth, the pain of the alcohol stinging his cut. "I just wish it could be the way we used to be. I miss my old dad. The one who used to laugh as he chased me through the forest. The one who would never hurt a living soul. I miss that."_

"_There is no way I can give up my powers, Bae," said Rumplestilzkin gravely. "The only way to end it all is by someone obtaining this, and killing me with it." Rumplestilzkin took out the long, jagged knife that bore his name on the blade. "If you would like to take on this task, you know as well as I do that if the Dark One is killed, the one who killed him would become the new Dark One. And we won't be having any of that now, would we?"_

"_I wish there was another way," sighed Bael as his father put away his knife. _

"_Bael, if you can find a way," said Rumplestilzkin as he kissed his son's forehead. "I will do whatever it takes to be your old dad again."_

"_Promise?"_

"_It's a deal," said Rumplestilzkin._

"_No," said Baelfire, knocking over his chair as he got up angrily. "You always make deals. I want you to promise. I want you to give me your word that you will do what it takes to be my old dad again."_

"_I promise…"_

Yes, he had promised Baelfire that he would move the sun and the moon if it would change him back, but deep down inside, Rumplestilzkin did not want to change. And when faced with the reality that he had to choose between his son and his powers, in the end he chose his powers. He had let his son jump alone into another dimension of time, never to be seen or heard from again. He screamed and cursed at the forest as he begged the portal to the other world to open up and let him through, but the portal only stayed open for a short time, and once it closed, it was closed for good.

_Rumplestilzkin cursed and begged the fairy godmother to send him to his son. "PLEASE!" he bellowed. "HELP ME!"_

"_You cannot be helped because you cannot help yourself!" she cried as she dodged his swipes at her. "Your only son came to me to try to help you, Rumplestilzkin, and you refused to take his help. You will never find your son again, and it is the thought that will haunt you for the rest of your life…"_

"_I WILL FIND HIM!" Rumplestilzkin barked as the fairy flew away. "BAEL, I WILL FIND YOU! I WILL FIND YOU!"_

Mr. Gold closed his eyes, overcome with the painful memory of how he had abandoned his son. "Bael," he said. "Oh God, Bael…"

He walked into the house, laden with his heavy burden from the garden, and set it down gently on the table. He sobbed, and opened a drawer, lifting out a hidden, special knife from within. He examined it in the light of the kitchen, his name sparking in the light. "Maybe…" he said, his breath ragged from crying. "If I kill myself… I will fix everyone's problems…"

. . .

As I screamed, I heard running footsteps coming towards my room, and two men barged in and began to subdue me. They injected several needles into my arm, and I began to see stars and feel like I was levitating off of the ground. They placed me down on my bed, and locked the door behind them.

"Aurelius," I sobbed as the stars turned into angry bees, buzzing and swarming around me. "Make it stop!"

The bees hummed in and out of range, getting close enough to where I was, and then quickly darting away. I writhed on the bed, trying to get away, and I fell off, hitting my head and blacking out.

"Is she dead?" asked a familiar deadly voice.

"Unconscious, Ms. Mills," said an unfamiliar voice.

"Well, make sure she isn't brain damaged!" barked Regina threateningly. "I can't use her as bait if she's intellectually impaired now can I?"

"But I thought-"

"She is my ward to do what I will with," said Regina. "She's my leverage with Gold. He thinks she's dead, and he's feeling guilty right now, and rightly so. This girl needs to be alive so when I ask Gold for the last thing that I want, he will give it to me, no questions asked."

I lay there still, trying to appear as if I was still unconscious. "Then again, he's so depressed over the loss of this pathetic girl, he might not be around too much longer…" She chuckled cruelly. "Now go get the EEG machine, and find out if she's got any damage!"

As soon as both of them had left, I opened my eyes, and looked about the room. Pain seared through my heart. So, Regina had set me up for the fall. Mr. Gold had been faithful to me this whole time. I felt so guilty and ashamed that I had not believed him when he had told me the truth.

I tried to get up, but I was strapped down on the table. I had to get out of here. I remembered how Regina said that she wanted one last thing from Mr. Gold, and she was using me for bait, but why would he not be around for much longer? And then with a stomach turning jolt, I realized, and I shattered the straps that held me, and burst out of the door.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** It's been hard trying to find time to write and finish this chapter. I am almost done with school, so I will have more time to write. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Love, Joanne.

32. The Mysterious Man

Just as Mr. Gold had raised the knife that had brought forth both his power and his own destruction, the doorbell rang. His knife clattered to the floor, and Mr. Gold bent down to pick it up, placing it back in its proper, secure place. He walked towards the door, and looked out of the window. There was a strange young man dressed in a black leather jacket and pants, his Harley Davidson motorcycle parked by the curb in front of Mr. Gold's house.

"Who is it?" asked Mr. Gold, wary about opening the door to strangers. His magical powers were significantly drained, and if the stranger would attack him, he would have to hope that his cane could inflict more damage than the young man could.

"My name is August," said the man, and Mr. Gold opened the door to get a better look at him. "I've been trying to find my father-"

Mr. Gold's heart stopped. "I've known for a long time that this isn't my world. I remember my father and I were separated before everyone was transported here. And I have to tell him so many things…"

"Please, come in," said Mr. Gold. He escorted August into the sitting room, and the two of them sat down, facing one another. "I need to say something first. I've been waiting a long time to tell you this, but I am so sorry Bae. I never should have let you go, and I have been paying for it every day of my life."

Mr. Gold's voice shook as he was overcome with tears. "I can't change the past, but I can change the present, if you want your pathetic excuse for a father. I won't blame you if you don't want me in your life, but please know I am sorry Bael!"

"What are you talking about?" asked August, and Mr. Gold froze suddenly.

"You're not my Baelfire?" asked Mr. Gold, getting up from his seat. He quickly pulled out his revolver from inside his jacket pocket, and pointed it directly at August. "Then who the hell are you, and what do you want with me?"

"I have information," said August as he put his hands up defensively, trying to calm Mr. Gold. "There is someone who is coming to Storybrook. The Savior."

"And how would you know anything about that?" asked Mr. Gold, his revolver lowered slightly in a non-threatening way.

"Because," said August as he bared his leg that was slowly turning back into wood. "I can feel the change."

Mr. Gold laughed. "I should have known who you were! You might as well have tattooed LIAR on your forehead, boy. Ah, you're Pinocchio."

"Yeah, it's all fun and laughs until I turn back into a freaking puppet again," August growled. "Do you remember the Tree of Life my father Geppetto created? The one that aided the chosen one into this world?"

"Of course I remember, boy," growled Mr. Gold.

"Well, it was said to only take one, but-"

"It took two," smirked Mr. Gold. "You, and Emma. I know. Your father may have been able to fool them, but not me."

"Well, I was supposed to aid Emma into this world," said August, getting up and dragging his semi-wooden leg. "But I was only eight years old! What was I to do with a baby?"

August began to pace up and down the room, and Mr. Gold, no longer sensing him as a threat, put his revolver back into his jacket pocket. "We were sent into foster care, far removed from this cursed town. I tried to soothe her when she cried, you know, making faces, singing to her, and it worked to calm her down. But her crying wasn't the worst part of it all. The people who were taking care of us did not care for us, and I was beaten for trying to fix Emma's crib."

"Boy, you are telling one long story," sighed Mr. Gold. "Time's a-ticking." He pointed at August's leg. "Get to the point."

"There was a boy at the foster care who stole a good deal of money," continued August. "He said they were all going to get on a bus and leave. I begged them to let me and Emma go with me, but it was impossible for us to take the baby. So I was faced with the awful decision to either abandon the Savior, or escape the shit hole."

"And you chose to abandon the only person who can save us?" shouted Mr. Gold. He grabbed August by the shoulders and shook him violent. "You stupid puppet! Do you have any idea what you might have done?"

"I THINK I DO!" he shouted back at Mr. Gold. "I'M DYING! THAT'S WHY I'VE COME TO YOU FOR HELP!"

. . .

When Regina arrived back at Belle's cell, she was surprised and furious to find it completely empty. She turned on Dr. Whale. "You better find her, Whale," she growled angrily. "You good for nothing bastard! I told you to make sure the little twit was secured!"

"Madam Mayor, she tore through them!" exclaimed Dr. Whale. "It was no part-"

"I don't care, go find the girl," she hissed as Dr. Whale ran out of the cell. Regina began to pace back and forth. "If this girl gets loose, if she comes back to Storybrook… I will be ruined. Whale better find her, or I will make him pay."

. . .

I shivered as I tried to find the way out of the hospital. There were so many doors, so many rooms, and the hallway stretched endlessly. I knew if I did not find a way out, Regina would find me, and cause me even more pain. I had to get out. I had to find Mr. Gold and tell him how sorry I was.

I noticed the glowing red EXIT sign, and opened the door. Instantly, I was thrown into the hospital parking lot, and I walked barefoot on the warm, rocky asphalt.

I sure looked a sight. My hair was in such a state of disarray that it looked like I had stuck my finger in a light socket. My clothes, a thin hospital gown with barely anything underneath. I looked like an escaped psycho from the ward.

I began to walk through the parking lot to the wooded area behind the hospital. I looked around, still in fear of being caught and dragged back. "Aurelius," I whispered out loud. "Wherever you are, whatever you are doing, please know I love you, and I am trying to come back to you."

After a few hours of walking, I realized I was now lost in the woods, and by now it was sundown. My stomach growled, and I began to feel a little dizzy. I sat down on a fallen tree trunk, wrapping my arms around me as I tried to keep warm. This was a bad idea gone worse.

"Hello?" I called loudly. "Can anyone hear me?"

My voice echoed back at me. "I need help!"

I began to sob as only the sounds of the night answered me. Then, I heard a rustle of leaves, and then the sound of a branch breaking. I shook with cold and fear as my eyes darted about, trying to see the potential danger.

"Who is there?" I cried. "Show yourself!"

"Relax, sister," said a gruff voice. "I'm just passing- oh my God."

The man, dressed in a red hat, brown jacket and medium wash jeans, looked at me incredulously. "What happened to you, sister?"

"Long story," I said. "Can you please bring me somewhere warm? And possibly where I can get something to eat?"

"Sure," said the man as he walked up towards me. "I'm Leroy."

"Lily," said Belle, coming up with a fake name to protect herself.

"Well, Lily, follow me," said Leroy as he led her through the forest to his cabin nearby.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Oh my goodness! That final episode of season 1 was beyond phenomenal! I am so happy they unleashed Belle from the psych ward, and she remembers everything. My heart truly bled when she asked Gold if she knew him, and he said no as he held her in his arms. *sniffle* Anyways, they exchanged I love yous and I got all fan girl, scaring my true love in the process (but secretly he loved it too). Anyways, I had to update, so here it is! Enjoy! Love, Joanne.

33. Emma Comes to Town

Mr. Gold watched as August entered his pawn shop as he was, ironically, making a deal with Marco for his ornate and beautiful cuckoo clock. _What luck!_ he chuckled at the thought. _Father and son in the same room together, yet only the little wooden twit knows that that's his father_.

"Ah, you see," began Mr. Gold. "This little switch on the clock is off, and the bird doesn't come out. Now, if you can get it fixed, it will be worth considerably more…"

"I've tried, sir," said Marco frustratedly. "Lord knows I have. The bird just doesn't come out on the hour. It makes the noise, but it doesn't come out."

"Then I'm afraid I will have to lower my price significantly," sighed Mr. Gold.

"Open it up," said August suddenly, making his father jump and Mr. Gold smirk. "I can try to see what the problem is. I might know what it is…"

"Good luck," sighed Marco. "I've tried so many times, but the stupid bird-"

CUCKOO. CUCKOO.

"Well, we have a winner," smiled Mr. Gold as August gently closed the back door of the cuckoo clock after finally getting it to work. "My original price, if it still stands with you?"

"Of course," smiled Marco. "Thank you, young man. How did you ever learn how to do that?"

"My father taught me a long time ago," smiled August at his father. "I loved him very much."

"Any man would be proud to have such a handsome boy like you," said Marco as he took the money from Mr. Gold. "Have a nice day."

"And you still couldn't talk to the man," chuckled Mr. Gold as the door of his shop closed behind Marco. "What's your deal kiddo?"

"I've let him down as well as everyone in town," said August. "I feel ashamed to go back to my father after failing his orders."

"Well, when a man admits his faults, he's actually more of a man than if he denies he has any faults at all," said Mr. Gold. "I've done horrible things in my past, I'm no saint. But I admit to my faults, and I hope to grow and learn from my mistakes. I'm sure if you ask of it, your father would forgive you. I can only hope that if I ever see my son again, he will be as forgiving…"

"If I were your son, I would forgive you," said August.

"I can see your nose growing," said Mr. Gold, sensing insincerity. "Why don't you make like the tree you were carved out of, and leave?"

. . .

"You don't mind the men's clothes?" asked Leroy as I ate beef stew in a black hat, a baggy button down white shirt, and black work pants that were two sizes too big on me.

"It's fine," I shrugged, pulling my pants up as they started to fall down. "I'll need a belt though, or else I might accidentally show something."

Leroy snorted into his soup. "Listen, sister," he began. "I might be the town alcoholic and asshole, but one thing I'm not is ungentlemanly."

"That's good to know," I said, giving him a small smile. "Especially since I haven't had much kindness lately…"

"What happened to you?" he asked. "Why were you in the forest that late at night in nothing but a thin hospital sheet?"

I finished my soup, and brought my bowl and spoon to the sink, and began to wash them. "It's a long story…"

"I'm not going anywhere, sister," said Leroy.

"You wouldn't understand," I sighed as I toweled off my bowl. "Love hurts…"

"I think I do," said Leroy as began to wash his bowl. "I'm in love with someone I can never have…"

"How so?" I asked.

"This is about you," said Leroy sternly. "How about if you answer my question first, and then I'll answer yours…"

"I'm…" I began, choking on the words as I felt tears come to my eyes. "I'm in love with this man, and this woman is trying to keep us apart. And she has finally got what she wanted, and almost killed me in the process…"

"Tough break, kid," said Leroy as he sighed. "Worse than me. I'm in love with a nun."

I nearly dropped my bowl in shock. "WHAT?"

"Don't judge," he sneered. "I wouldn't dream of taking her away from her calling or taking her by force. She's such a kind, warm, caring woman… She makes me want to be a better man. To stop drinking and being such an asshole…"

"Does she seem to reciprocate your feelings at all?" I asked curiously as I put away our bowls and utensils.

"I'm still unsure, but Sister Astrid seems to always smile and get extra clumsy whenever I'm around. Half the time I have to save her from falling or help her from nearly overloading the outlet and blowing the church sky high."

"She must like you then," I smiled. "I think you should wait and see what happens with her. I think everything will turn around in your favor."

"And what about you, sister?" asked Leroy.

"I thank you for helping me in my time of need," I said, walking towards the door. "But I should be trying to return home."

"If you need anything, Lily," said Leroy. "Just whistle and I'll be there."

"Thank you so much," I said as I hugged him, and began to walk out of his house.

I made sure the black hat hid my hair completely before stepping out of the forest into civilization. I walked through the town of Storybrook, past the house I once shared with Mr. Gold, the place where I was once welcome and safe no longer a possibility for me to enter because of my "death." That would take a lot of explaining to do, as well as a lot of apologizing.

I passed Ruby and Granny's house, Ashley's house, and stopped suddenly in front of my old house. Dad's station wagon was parked outside, the imprint of the deer he had hit on the front driver's side still embedded in the side. Did I dare come back? Had he even changed? I prayed Aurelius Gold had brought my father to the best centers possible, but knowing my dad and his thickheaded ways, it was going to take a lot of work to try to change him.

My feet carried me to the door, and I opened it and walked inside. The house was surprisingly clean, and smelled of Febreeze. I looked around, wondering where my father was, trying to resist the urge to call out to him. I quietly walked toward my bedroom, and oddly found that my door was closed.

The second I opened the door, I screamed, and began to run out of the house. Regina stood there, waiting for me to return, and she pursued me as I took off like a rocket.

. . .

"Henry, you know it's ridiculous," sighed Emma as she drove her yellow Volkswagen Beetle through Storybrook. "People, normal people, cannot be characters from a story book!"

"You have to believe me," Henry cried. "My mom is the Evil Queen from Snow White, and I can prove it!"

"Yeah, how?" she asked as she pulled up to the white mansion where Henry and Regina resided.

"She's got an obsession with apples!" he exclaimed as they got out of the car.

"So she likes apples," said Emma. "Big whoop. A lot of people do."

"She has her own apple tree in the yard, and she keeps the brightest red ones in a bowl, ready to poison her victims!"

"Henry," groaned Emma. "Your mother is not a homicidal maniac. You're imagining things."

"Have you met my mother?" he asked, hands on his hips. "She's mean, she's nasty, and she will do anything and everything to get what she wants."

"Is that why you tried to find me?" asked Emma. "Has she been cruel to you, or hurt you?"

"We're under a spell, Emma!" said Henry. "We're all cursed story book characters from my book that Miss Blanchard gave me. And she was the one who cursed us! We need to get back to our world, and you are the only person who can save us!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit it's a pretty tall order to ask of me."

The young boy sighed, frustrated that he could not convince his biological mother of the truth. He knew very few people knew about the curse, and so far, it was only him and his adoptive mother Regina. He opened the door to the front of the mansion, and his mother stood there, a ruby red scowl playing across her lips.

"Where have you been, and who are you?" asked Regina angrily as she pulled her son inside. Emma tried to leave but Regina beckoned her inside. "No, come inside. Tell me who you are, and why you have abducted my son."

"I'm Emma Swan," Emma replied. "I didn't abduct your son. Your son, really MY son, came to find me with this book of fairytales. He wanted to find his biological mother, and the only way he would leave my apartment is if I brought him back home."

"Henry, get upstairs, I will deal with you later," hissed Regina angrily. "I thank you for returning my son safely. But know that you are not needed here. I provide for everything Henry needs and wants. He desires for nothing. And just for your information, biological does not relate to actual. Regardless, I am Henry's mother. I have diapered him, fed him, clothed him, and cared for him when he had gotten sick. Needless to say, you have done none of that. I want you to be aware of the boundaries set in the adoption papers that you signed, and that I am enforcing them now as we speak. Stay away from my son, or there will be consequences…"

"I have a strange feeling about you," said Emma as she looked Mayor Mills in the eyes. "I'm going to stick around, and check you out. I'm not leaving just yet, so if that was what you were hoping for, too bad."

. . .

"Please don't send me back!" I sobbed as she dragged me by my hair back to the psych ward. "Please, please!"

"Oh, don't worry about a thing," smirked Regina. "By the time I'm through with you, you won't remember anything…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as she threw me into my old cell and locked the door.

"You know too much as it is," she hissed. "I didn't realize your precious Rumplestilzkin had truly loved you in fairy world, and that is why the curse didn't work up to its full potential with both of you. Well, I have my ways. Right now, everyone in town thinks you're dead, and it's going to stay that way. I know of your little stunt with Leroy proved to be futile since you did not reveal your true name. Anyway, if you even manage to escape, I will blame it all on you, and say you ran away and faked your own death to get out of a marriage to an old geezer."

"You will not talk about my love like that!" I screamed, trying to reach her through the bars. "I'll get out of this cell and I will remember everything! You can't erase my memories! I won't let you!"

"Oh, but I can," she said, eyes glinting evilly. She took my face in her hand, squeezing it tightly. "Even though there is no such thing as magic in this world, there are other ways to make you forget. Hallucinogens, narcotics, psychedelics. I can even trap you in your worst nightmare if I so wish it."

"I'm not going to swallow your poison," I spat.

"Oh honey," Regina laughed cruelly. "You already have…"

I froze. "How?" I asked shakily, starting to sweat.

"I used Leroy as a set-up," she cackled. "And that delicious beef stew, well, yours at least, was laced with some pretty heavy drugs… They won't kick in just yet, but they will soon enough. Say goodbye to your precious memories."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Good news, no more school for me! Until fall that is. So I will be trying to write as much as possible. Keyword: try. Well, I hope this new chapter is long enough for you guys. It's 10 pages on Word, so I hope it's decent enough. I wanted to do a Valentine's Day one, aka the Skin Deep episode minus the fairy world flashbacks with a little twist here and there to make it my own. I can only wish I owned this stuff, I would be so rich right now. Anyways, enjoy! Love, Joanne.

34. Valentine's Day

Regina bit into her red delicious apple, content with the way things were going on right now. Belle was back where she belonged, in that rat hole cell of the Storybrook Hospital, far away from her friends and most of all, Mr. Gold. She wiped her lips, a dribble of juice from her favorite apple dripping down as she chewed.

Everything was going according to plan. As soon as Leroy had left his cabin, she had cast her spell on the stew, ensuring that once Belle had eaten, she would be drugged. Leroy had no idea, of course. Regina laughed connivingly.

Emma's presence in town meant nothing to her. Yes, she was the "Savior," the product of Snow White and Prince Charming's love for one another. Emma was the one, the only one who could break Regina's curse. Despite everything, Emma was not a threat to Regina because, like most people in town, she did not have any memories of fairy world.

Regina walked towards the refrigerator, about to get out the Brita water pitcher, when she froze. The calendar on the fridge revealed that it was February, and today, Regina realized with a sickening jolt, was Valentine's Day.

"Daniel," she sighed, clutching her ring, the only token she had of him. "Oh God, Daniel… Why did you have to die?"

Regina began to break down, but stopped herself half way. She couldn't show her weakness in case Henry came downstairs or someone stopped by. Weakness. That was one thing that mommy dearest taught her never to show.

_Regina was riding on her beloved horse Sparkles, the wind blowing through her once long raven hair. Sparkles jumped the hurdles flawlessly, and Regina grinned as her father praised her for her equine abilities._

"_Good lord," sighed Cora as she shook her head. Regina led Sparkles into a trot, stopping in front of her mother and dismounting. "You ride like a man. How many times have I told you, darling. You are a lady, you should start acting like one…"_

"_Mother, I was just having a bit of fun," said Regina as she stroked Sparkles' mane. "It's not a crime to have fun."_

"_Ladies do not ride," said Cora as she sent her magic at Regina._

"_Mother!" gasped Regina as she was sent through the air. "Put me down!"_

_Ropes appeared and Regina was bound securely, her hands glued to her sides. "Cora, please, you're hurting her!" cried Henry, Regina's father._

"_I promise mommy, I'll be good," sobbed Regina. "I promise, please let me down!"_

_Cora waved her hand, and Regina fell to the ground. "Learn, Regina. You will never get anywhere in life from riding unladylike. You will stop this nonsense."_

_She beckoned for Henry to follow her, and the two of them walked back up to their monstrous castle, leaving Regina on the soft green grass, alone to her thoughts._

But she wasn't alone that day, Regina recalled as she filled a glass with the Brita water from the pitcher. Daniel, their new stable boy, had met her when she had brought Sparkles back, and he had asked her why she was so upset. He had been the one, the only one to comfort her whenever her mother scolded and abused her with magic.

Daniel was like a breath of fresh air to Regina, and he had opened her up to love, the one thing that evaded her due to the fact that all of the eligible men in the kingdom were too frightened to take a chance on her because of her mother. But Daniel didn't care about Cora or her evil intent. Daniel had loved Regina unconditionally, despite her cruel mother, and had promised to marry her. They were going to be happy, and Regina was going to move out of that dark, dreary, unpleasant castle.

That was until Snow White came in and ruined it all. Regina cursed the little bitch, and her conniving mother. How dare they ruin her only chance of happiness? Why couldn't her mother be more accepting of her life choices? Why did that little brat have to tell her mother that she and Daniel were going to elope and run away?

She threw her glass of water against the wall with a loud crash. "Fuck Valentine's Day!" she screamed. "If I can't be happy, no one else will…"

. . .

Ruby cleaned the tables off at _Granny's_, occasionally admiring her lovely Valentine's Day decorations that she had put up. This was Ruby's favorite time of the year. She loved going to the bar with her girlfriends, and having a good time. But this year was a bit different. Her best friend had recently passed, and she was still not over the pain of losing Belle. Never the less, Ruby was planning a night out with Ashley and Mary Margaret to take their minds off of things.

Life was hectic lately for Ruby. Sure, the diner was always hopping and waitressing got a bit hectic, but the town was still buzzing over Belle's death, and the conspiracy of her relationship with Gold. No doubt, Ruby had thought to herself, that someone had intentionally set this in motion, but only the people who really knew Belle knew the truth.

Ruby sighed as she refilled a glass of Diet Pepsi, making sure she put the lemon wedge in the side just right for presentation. She handed it to the customer, and they instantly began to squirt it into their soda. Ruby ran off to the back, tears starting to fall. That was how Belle had always taken her soda.

"Oh God," sniffled Ruby. "I miss her so much…" She tried to compose herself, fixing her makeup in the mirror.

"Ruby, your friends are here!" yelled Granny.

Ruby walked back out front, and saw Ashley with baby Maddie and Mary Margaret sitting together in a booth. Ironically, David was nearby, and she saw Mary Margaret give him a passing sweet smile.

"I can push your tables together if y'all want to sit together," she said, motioning to David, who sat there reading _Anna Karenina_.

"No, that's fine," said Mary Margaret, turning away from David.

"How's it going Rubes?" asked Ashley as she gently bounced Maddie on her knee.

"Eh, I'm still kind of depressed lately," said Ruby.

"Me too," said Mary Margaret. "I'm still shocked that Belle is gone."

"I wish she was still here," said Ashley. "Sometimes I struggle with getting Maddie to sleep, and I know Belle would know exactly the right thing to do… I feel like a failure as a mother sometimes…"

"You are not a failure," said Mary Margaret. "You are doing the best you can."

"It doesn't help that Sean's barely home," said Ashley as she fixed Maddie's cute little pink dress. "He's always working double shifts at the cannery just to make ends meet. I wish he could help me with the baby, but when he does come home, he just conks out."

"I have an idea!" said Ruby. "Let's have a girl's night!"

"Who's going to watch the baby?" asked Ashley.

"Granny would love to spend time with Maddie," said Ruby. "She's been dying to watch her. So what do you girls say?"

"I have no plans so I'm for it," said Mary Margaret.

"Seems like we're on for tonight," smiled Ashley as she kissed Maddie's forehead.

. . .

Mr. Gold was walking around town, when he stopped suddenly. There was a large white van that said in bold red letters "Moe's Flowers." Mr. Gold hobbled over to get a closer look at the van, and sure enough, he saw Moe selling roses on the sidewalk. _Now why would he be doing that?_ wondered Mr. Gold.

"Fresh roses for Valentine's Day!" bellowed Moe. "Get your sweetie some beautiful Valentine's roses! Best price in town!"

"What do we have here?" said Mr. Gold as he walked up to Moe.

"Well, it's Valentine's Day, and I'm selling flowers," said Moe. "It's not illegal. I got the van and the flowers legally-"

"Ah, but it is illegal to be soliciting on the sidewalk," said Mr. Gold in a dangerous tone. "I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate the van."

"No, you can't be serious," said Moe as Mr. Gold dialed for a removal service.

"Oh, I am," he said as the repo men came, hooking up the van to their truck. "The law is the law, and it's a pity some can't follow the rules."

"You are the lowest!" shouted Moe as he angrily shouted. "Get away from my van! I worked hard for that! Mr. Gold! You are beyond scum!"

Mr. Gold walked casually away, smirking as he came upon Regina. "Mr. Gold," she said smoothly. "What a scene that was, even for a man of your character."

"Well, he was doing some illegal dealings, so I put an end to it," he said calmly.

"There's something I have to tell you," said Regina, her evil plans brewing in her mind.

"Well, if it's not important, it's going to have to wait," Mr. Gold replied, gently hitting her with his cane.

"I consider it reasonably important," she said, grabbing his shoulder and turning him back to face her.

"Well, too bad," sneered Mr. Gold. "It's going to have to wait another time. **Please**."

Like a blow to the gut, Regina was forced to obey, and Mr. Gold walked away, chuckling to himself.

. . .

David Nolan struggled to find the perfect card in the general store. There were two kinds of Valentines one could get for their love: humorous or romantic. Depending on the relationship, if you used the wrong card, it could be disastrous.

David scratched his head as he was stuck between "I woof you" and "I love you." But which to pick?

This wasn't the first time he was torn between two things. Currently, he was torn between his wife Katherine and the woman who had found him in the forest, Mary Margaret. The doctors had told him he was in a coma for a very very long time, and that was why he did not remember he had a wife at first. Maybe that was why he had feelings for Mary Margaret; maybe it was the Florence Nightingale effect.

He decided to get both cards, giving Katherine the humorous one, and Mary Margaret the romantic one. There was just something he couldn't put his finger on about Mary Margaret. Something unexplainable, like they had known each other in another life, if that was even possible.

He walked to the checkout line, waiting patiently as the person in front of him bought half of the store's supply of chocolates. "Two Valentines?" noted a voice from behind David. David turned, and saw Mr. Gold. "I guess with such a good looking fellow like you. It must be nice."

"Oh, no," David began nervously. "You see, I couldn't decide between the two, so I'm giving her both."

"Ah love," sighed Mr. Gold. "Young love is like a delicate flame. And once you capture it, you better make sure it is well protected. Because lost love… Well, it's about the cruelest thing a person can deal with. Enjoy your day."

"Thank you," said David as he left the store, not noticing the rope and duck tape that Mr. Gold was buying.

. . .

Mr. Gold walked out of the shop after paying, and climbed into Moe's van. He drove towards Moe's house, and using his skeleton key, Gold opened the door. "You're coming with me," he growled, pulling his gun out on Moe, who had stopped midway on the stairs.

Moe put his hands in the air, and walked out of his house. Mr. Gold pointed the gun barrel right at Moe's temple. "Do as I say, or I'll shoot," he hissed. "Get in the van."

Mr. Gold opened the back of the van, and he and Moe climbed in. He tied Moe up with the rope he had just bought, and duck taped his mouth shut. "That's a good boy," he sneered as he patted Moe's cheek, then slapped him across the face. "You're going to pay for what you did, you wait and see, you bastard!"

. . .

Ruby, Ashley, and Mary Margaret were sipping cocktails at the bar, enjoying their girls night out. "Ooh, he looks cute," exclaimed Ruby. "Why don't you go for it, Ash?"

"I'm with Sean," she whispered.

"You're not married," said Ruby, but when Ashley didn't budge, she got up. "Fine, I'll go for Mr. Hottie…"

"I don't think I should be here," sighed Ashley. "This might have been the wrong thing to do. I didn't come here to pick up a guy… I wish Sean was here…"

"I'm with you on that," said Mary Margaret as she sipped her Martini. "Not being with the one you love is terrible…"

"Ashley?" called Sean as he entered the bar with a dozen red roses.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ashley, getting up from her seat. Ruby spotted Sean, and left the guy she was talking to to see what was going on. "I thought you had work."

"I'm on an hour break," he smiled, handing her the beautiful flowers. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Aw you are so sweet!" smiled Ashley as she hugged and kissed him.

"I'm not finished," grinned Sean. He got down on one knee, and the bar erupted in cheers and applause. "Ashley Angel Boyd, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God yes!" she squealed as he put the beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

"Well then, your chariot awaits you for a lovely romantic dinner," said Sean as he took her hand and led her out to his van.

"Congratulations!" shouted Mary Margaret and Ruby as they watched their friend disappear.

"I better go," said Mary Margaret to Ruby. "It's getting late, and I have to teach tomorrow. Don't corrupt all of the boys out there."

"Oh you know I will," smirked Ruby as she turned back to find Mr. Hottie.

Mary Margaret walked out of the bar, shivering as she wrapped her coat around her to keep warm. "You looked lovely tonight," said a sweet and endearing voice. She sighed and turned around.

"David!" she exclaimed, her face breaking out into a lovely smile. "Spying on me were you?"

"No, I wasn't," he said, looking down at the ground. "Okay, maybe I was…" Mary Margaret smiled back at him. "I just wanted to give you your Valentine's Day card."

He handed her a pink envelope, and she took it and opened it up. "How sweet! Katherine… I woof you?"

"Oh, that wasn't your card, this one-" started David as he fished in his pocket for the other card.

"How long can we keep this charade up?" asked Mary Margaret, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Because I'm not sure this can last for very much longer."

"Mary," sighed David. "I'm so sorry, really I am."

"So much for Valentine's Day," she groaned quietly.

"Happy Valentine's Day," said David, sighing loudly.

"Happy Valentine's Day," said Mary Margaret sarcastically, her voice tremoring with emotion as she spoke. "What a miserable day it turned out to be…"

. . .

I lay there in the cell, waiting for the drugs to kick in after Regina had left. Slowly but surely, the room began to spin, and the walls began to shift and change colors. I wrapped my arms around myself, scared to even move as the room began to spin faster and faster, the colors changing more rapidly and flashing before my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut, but the colors were still there, the sensation of the room spinning unwavering.

"Please, please make it stop!" I screamed. Black, immensely large crows flew overhead, circling above me. I screamed as they suddenly dove at me, trying to peck at my flesh. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE! THEY'RE TRYING TO PECK AT ME! PLEASE HELP ME!"

I sobbed as I tried to fight the crows off, and as I swiped at one of them, I fell, and began to convulse. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was, "Doctor, we need back up! She's starting to seize!"

When I finally woke up, I was back in my cell, covered with purple and green bruises all over my arms and legs. My head was sore, and I was still dizzy from the effects of the drugs. I sat up, and looked out of the only window in my cell, a window that showed no signs of civilization, just a bit of forest. I pulled my knees into my chest, and wrapped my arms around them, just looking out at the scenery.

"Do you give up?" asked Regina's cruel voice through the vents of my cell. I jumped, and moved farther away from the door. "Have you learned your lesson? You're not going to ever leave this cell. I'm the one with all of the power."

I said nothing as I leaned against the cold stone walls, closing my eyes as I silently admitted defeat. Regina laughed cruelly. "I'm glad you're beginning to see it my way. Anyways, I want information from you. What was that little trinket Rumplestilzkin kept of yours? The one thing that he brought here from our world?"

I felt too tired to even think, my body still weary from seizing and being drugged. "ANSWER ME!" she bellowed. "What is the one thing, the only thing that that BEAST has of yours!"

"He has nothing of mine," I said weakly. "You have taken only me away from him."

"You stupid girl!" she spat as she kicked my cell door, making me jump and cringe. "What is it? I know he has it in his house here, but I don't know where it is! Tell me what it is or I will, so help me God, pump you so full of drugs you will be begging for death!"

"Please, I don't know what you are talking about!" I sobbed. "Honestly, he has nothing of mine. I never had anything!"

"Did he bring your precious little dress?" she sneered. "Or was it your little tiara? Tell me, what did he bring from fairy world?"

"I swear, I've never seen anything in the house that resembled anything from our world!" I swore. "Please, you have to believe me…"

"I remember now…" said Regina slowly. "That stupid chipped cup! That cup that you dropped oh so carelessly like the fool that you are!"

"Cup, what cup?" I asked.

"The cup you chipped in fairy world," she grinned connivingly through the slot in the door. "I remember it well. He destroyed his castle, destroyed that china tea set, all except for that one chipped cup. He kept it because it was the only thing that he had left of you…"

I heard the flap slam, and her footsteps begin to fade. "Wait, come back!" I cried. "Don't leave me here! Hello? Please let me out!"

"Nurse, make sure Miss French gets her daily dose of injections doubled," I heard Regina say loudly, and I stood up and ran to the door, pounding my fists on the door.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" I screamed as I pounded the door. "SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME THE INJECTIONS! PLEASE! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T LISTEN TO HER!"

I sobbed hysterically, still pounding the door as my hands began to bleed profusely. "LET ME OUT!"

"Nurse, please sedate Miss French," said Regina coolly. "I hope she won't give you much more trouble."

The nurse barged into the cell, and injected the needle into my neck without emotion. I fell to the floor, paralyzed and groggy as I began to slip into a deep sleep.

. . .

"Now," said Mr. Gold after he had dragged Moe to his old abandoned cabin in the woods. He sat the father of his beloved Belle on a chair that faced him. He pressed his cane against Moe's throat, putting enough pressure to hurt him, but not kill him. At least, not just yet. "I'm going to get two answers from you. The first, is going to tell me exactly where it is. The second, is going to tell me who told you to take it from me. Failure to comply will result in terrible consequences. Do you understand the rules?"

Moe coughed loudly as Mr. Gold removed his cane from Moe's throat. He nodded as he tried to regain his breath. "Mr. Gold… you took my van-"

"Ah ah ah!" Mr. Gold exclaimed. "You see, you're not answering my question!" He struck Moe with his cane, making Moe cry out loudly. "TELL ME WHERE IT IS!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" cried Moe as blows rained down upon him. "It's not my fault!"

"My fault…" paused Mr. Gold, who was about to send another blow to Moe. "Was it my fault that you were a drunken bum of a father? That your own daughter had to take care of you like a child? Was it my fault that you had her love, and you tossed her out like a piece of garbage? WAS IT MY FAULT THAT YOU HURT HER AND KILLED HER?"

Mr. Gold brought his cane down angrily, hitting Moe more times than he could account for. He was angry at Moe for abusing Belle in this world, as well as in fairy world. There was nothing, nothing now to bring Belle back, but the least he could do was make sure the pathetic excuse for a father got what he deserved.

"It's your fault! YOUR FAULT!" he screamed as he went to smack him again with his cane.

"Stop," said a feminine voice as the woman grabbed his hand, preventing him from hitting Moe once more.

Mr. Gold tried to compose himself, as he turned around. "Miss Swan."

"Neighbors called in a disturbance," Emma said as she dialed 911. "Good thing I came when I did. You beat him to a pulp. Come with me, Gold."

She led him outside as they waited for the paramedics to arrive. "What happened?"

"He stole from me, and I was trying to get some answers," said Mr. Gold angrily.

"And beating him was going to get your things back?" she replied, her eyebrow raised in questioning. "Why didn't you file a police report?"

"Because the man owes me back pay in rent money, and I didn't want to make our problems public," said Mr. Gold harshly. "That drunken slob owed me, so I took his van as collateral, and he went out of his way to get back at me by stealing from me!"

"And so as revenge, you beat him nearly to death, and you still don't have your items?" said Emma as she began to cuff him. "Gold, you're under arrest. I hope you have a good lawyer because no one is going to let you off this easily."

Just as she finished putting on the handcuffs, Emma and Mr. Gold turned, and saw a gruesome looking Moe French being carted away into the awaiting ambulance. "You better hope he lives, or you will be in even more hot water…"

"That's not the least of my concern," he growled softly. "What I want, I will never have."

"Wait," paused Emma before she opened the door to her patrol car. "I remember you said it was Moe's fault. What was that about? What else did Moe French do? Maybe I can help you."

"I'm afraid not," said Mr. Gold. "There is nothing you can do."

"Then I'm afraid you're going to spend the night in jail," sighed Emma as she helped him into the back seat. "Your bail money will be set at a grand, although Lord knows who'd want to set you free…"

"Very funny, Miss Swan," said Mr. Gold dryly as they sped off towards the police station.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** In homage to Chicago, the chapter is entitled Cell Block Tango. I hope you enjoy the update! Love, Joanne.

35. Cell Block Tango

Emma threw Mr. Gold into the jail cell unceremoniously, closing the door, and making sure it was locked. "Nighty night," said Emma as she turned off the lights.

Mr. Gold sighed as he sat down on the small cot that undoubtedly held a copious amount of bed bugs, fleas, and other lovely such things. This wasn't the first time he was behind bars, Aurelius recalled to himself. Oh no. Just before the curse tore him away from Belle, he was placed in a cell much worse than the one he was in now.

Gold was grateful that his cell wasn't crawling with rats and cockroaches. At least this cell was a tad bit cleaner.

He took off his jacket, and laid it across the pillow before eventually laying down on the cot. He put his hands behind his head, and wondered how in the world he even got there.

Of course, like old times, Aurelius had let his anger and emotions get the best of him, and he knew he shouldn't have taken them out on Moe French. That was why he was in this cell, because he had beat that man within an inch of his life.

"He had it comin'," said Mr. Gold to himself out loud. "The drunken bastard had it comin'. He only had himself to blame. If they only knew what he did… how could Emma think I was wrong?"

Aurelius relaxed against his jacket, and soon sleep overcame him.

. . .

I became a zombie. I didn't know who I was, or where I was. I just existed. I sat there, looking out of the window in a haze. I was an empty shell, with nothing left to live for, but unable to die.

My tears had been spent, there were no tears left to cry. Regina had gotten her ultimate wish; not only had she broken me, but she had killed all of my hope and faith that love conquered all. If I could have remembered, I would have thanked Regina for curing me of my ridiculous hope that love would conquer all.

Celine Dion was wrong. Love couldn't move mountains. Hell, love couldn't find me here, or cure me from the copious amounts of drugs pumped in my system. Love was useless.

I don't know how long it was that I sat there, not touching a bite of food. The days blurred together, and all sense of time faded within my mind.

That is, until one day, a familiar man unlocked my cell, and told me to find Mr. Gold…

. . .

Mr. Gold dreamt of Belle that night, of her scorn and disdain for his actions against her father. Aurelius was on his knees, begging Belle for forgiveness, and she turned away from him, walking away into the distance. He screamed her name, but she did not turn around to face him, but instead, faded into the darkness.

"Belle, don't leave me!" sobbed Mr. Gold as he woke from his nightmare. He sat up, and realized where he was, and quickly composed himself just as Emma Swan entered the room.

"Good morning sunshine," she joked as she took out her ring of keys, and unlocked Gold's cell. "You are free to go. Apparently, there is ONE person in this world who wanted to free you."

"Thank you, Miss Swan," said Mr. Gold as he stretched and got up from the cot. "Do you know who set down the bail money?"

"Not a clue," said Emma. "It just showed up on my desk, along with a chipped antique cup here."

She held it up for him to see, and his hands trembled as he recognized the cup from so long ago in fairy world. "My cup," Mr. Gold sighed as he took his beloved token in his hands. "This is what Moe took from me. This is a priceless heirloom, a very rare antique."

"But it's chipped," said Emma bluntly.

"That's what makes it so unique," Mr. Gold said quietly, caressing the crack in the rim. He looked up from his cup. "When is the court date?"

"Your buddy Moe's dropped all charges," said Emma. "He's still in the hospital, thank God his injuries were not life threatening."

"What?" asked Mr. Gold, stunned that he did not have to use his powers of persuasion.

"Don't know why," said Emma. "But take heed, Gold. You pull another stunt like that again, and next time, you will not be as lucky."

Aurelius nodded, and left the police station, his cane clacking against the linoleum floor as he pondered who would have paid his bail.

**A/N:** Who bailed Mr. Gold out? Who opened Belle's cell? Who placed the chipped cup on Emma's desk? All will be revealed in time my dearies!


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **Ah, so I last left you guys off puzzled and wondering what the last chapter was all about. Well, here I am to help clear things up for you. To all my fans and those who leave me such lovely comments, yes that includes you Androsama, Eyes like Dawn, megumisakura, and Raspberry Thicket to name a few, thank you for your kind words. They mean the world to me, and you mean the world to me. Without further ado, the update! Enjoy! Love, Joanne.

36. You Again?

I looked into the eyes of that oddly familiar man, those brown eyes that once held sadness now sparkled with something new. He stood there, dressed in mint green scrubs, looking at me. "Belle, you're free now."

I slowly turned to look at him, and as soon as our eyes locked on one another, I knew who it was. Jefferson.

I screamed, and moved as far away as I could from him, remembering the time he had kidnapped me and forced me to make his hat magical again. "Dead?" I cried, panting and pointing directly at him.

"Could say the same for you," he said smoothly, not moving from where he stood. "It was a set-up. All Regina's plan. She had me convinced you were my long lost love Alice, and that was why I kidnapped you. Mr. Gold and I made a deal for him to send me back to our world, and instead, I was transported right to Regina's mansion. Her magic stopped me from going back…"

I shivered, and slowly stood up. "It's time we let the others know what is really going on, Belle. You need to go to Mr. Gold. Tell him Regina locked you up, and tortured you. Gold needs to know the truth. Don't worry about the nurse, I've taken care of her."

I wrapped my arms around me, and shakily walked out of my cell. "Take the door marked EXIT, and that will lead you to the main road. If you hurry, you can catch him at the shop!"

"Th-thank you," I managed to stammer out before I took off like a bullet out of the hospital. I burst out of the door, down the main road, and headed straight for the pawn shop. Although the main street was not filled with its usual hustle and bustle of pedestrians, the fair few that glimpsed me running past stopped and stared, probably wondering who I was.

I kept running despite the few stares, and reached the shop in the nick of time. I opened the door, and the bell jingled as I entered the shop. I looked around, and saw that the store was empty of both customers and the owner that I was here to seek.

I heard the familiar tapping of Mr. Gold's cane as he came out from his office. "May I help you?"

I stared at him, unable to process words to even begin to explain things to him. "Are you alright?" he asked, a concerned look overcoming his face. I stood there, forcing myself to respond to him, but it was a struggle since the only articulation I had made back in my cell were screams.

"I-I," I stammered. "I was told t-to f-find you."

"Dearie, you look positively ill," said Mr. Gold as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. "You're shivering."

"Sh-sh-" I began, trying to force the words out of my mouth. "She did this to m-me… She did this to me!" I sobbed and wrapped Mr. Gold's jacket tightly around me.

"She did this to you?" he asked puzzled. "Calm down, dearie. Here, sit down, and I will make you a nice pot of tea…"

I nodded, and watched as he disappeared into his office. I waited there for several seconds, trying to calm myself down, but it was no use. I heard the door jingle, and I screamed and ran to Mr. Gold's office, and closed the door behind me before I could see who had entered the shop. "Please!" I cried. "Please protect me from her! She'll find me again! She'll hurt me! PLEASE DON'T LET HER HURT ME!"

Mr. Gold wrapped his arms around me, and I sobbed into his shoulder. "It's alright," he said soothingly. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

"I can't… I can't…" I choked. "I can't go back there again… No more needles! No more drugs! No more! NO MORE!"

"Sh, it's okay," Mr. Gold said softly, holding me still. He stroked my hair, wild, uncombed, and tangled. "Can you tell me your name, dearie?"

"B-B-Belle," I stammered, and I felt his grasp on me tighten.

"It can't be," he said quietly as he pulled me slowly away to get a better look at me. "You're dead…"

"She took me," I said, looking into his green eyes. "She threw me in a cell… she drugged me and tortured me!"

"Regina," he growled angrily, coming to the inevitable conclusion. Despite his anger, he kissed my forehead gently, almost willing his kiss to alleviate my pain. "Oh my Belle, my poor, sweet, innocent, beauty… I will protect you. You don't have to be afraid of Regina ever again."

He pulled me into a sweet and gentle kiss, given the fragile state I was in both physically and mentally. His kisses mended my broken spirit, something I had thought would never be whole again. "I love you," I whispered in between kisses. "I never stopped. I kept praying you'd rescue me from that dank cell she put me in, but someone set me free, and told me to go to you. And here I am."

"Do you remember who set you free?" Mr. Gold asked as he kissed my neck tenderly. "I would like to send them a thank you card."

I chuckled at his quip, the first time in a long time. "Jefferson."

Aurelius Gold froze suddenly, and then brushed it aside. "Let's get you washed up and something in your stomach. Afterwards, there is something I need to do, and I will need you to come with me."

I nodded as he put his arm around me, and walked to the front door of his shop and changed the sign from opened to closed.

. . .

Jefferson had had enough. He was tired of being Regina's lapdog. He had been tired of getting screwed by her.

He remembered oh so well how the former Queen, now Mayor, had trapped him in Wonderland after she had been on a mission to bring back her father from the Queen of Hearts. Regina had tricked him, knowing that only two may enter and exit the realm. And Jefferson was not the first or second choice; she and her father was.

And now, after being separated from Grace for the second time, unable to reunite with his one true love, Alice, and being sent through a faulty portal (not surprisingly Regina's doing), Jefferson was at the end of his rope, and he wanted Regina's blood.

Once he had been deposited into the Mayor's mansion, Jefferson took in his surroundings before finally settling his hateful gaze on the woman in the black pantsuit who looked like the devil herself. "WHY DID IT NOT WORK?" he shouted at her, watching as Regina's red lips expanded into a pearly, conniving grin. "SEND ME BACK HOME!"

"Afraid not," she sneered. "Curse just doesn't work that way. But, I think we can come to an arrangement you'd agree to…"

"I'm done with you!" he shouted, the veins on his neck beginning to bulge. "YOU FUCKED ME OVER ONCE, I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO IT AGAIN!"

"What if I said I could get you Paige?" she said before Jefferson could turn around to leave. He froze.

"Grace," he bristled.

"Whatever," Regina said, rolling her eyes. "What if I could get Paige back?"

"It's Grace! You changed her name, you monster!" he screamed, knocking over her papers on her desk. "And why should I trust you? You've never followed through on a deal yet?"

"Because," she said. "You're the only one who can get it to work."

She pulled out a large, familiar tan box, and opened it. "My hat?" asked Jefferson, questioning as Regina motioned for him to follow her.

"Yes, the very one," she grinned evilly. "Now, the hat needs magic… And I have a few trinkets that might get it to work…"

"Even if you do get it to work," Jefferson said bitterly. "You can't go through it."

Regina disregarded Jefferson's warning, and dropped her little trinkets into the hat. "Give it a spin. You know you are the only one who can open the portal."

Jefferson didn't move. "I can tell it's not enough. You need something that vibrates with magic. Something that still pulses with energy…"

Regina took out her ring, the only remnant of Daniel that she had left. His image shone in the center, pulsing and vibrating with magical energy. "I-I can't," she said quietly.

"What is it you most desire?" Jefferson asked.

"For Emma to be out of my hair… permanently!"

"And how do you think you are going to manage that?" asked Jefferson cruelly.

"With the poisoned apple I gave Snow White," Regina spat harshly.

"If you want that apple, you need to give the hat the ring," said Jefferson.

Regina finally placed the ring into the hat, and Jefferson gave it a spin. It whirled about the room, kicking up purple and black clouds of smoke. "Concentrate, and you shall get your apple."

Regina delved into the hat, and within a few minutes, she held the apple victoriously in her hand. She chuckled as she examined the bitten apple. "I couldn't eliminate the mother, but I sure as hell will eliminate the daughter with this!"

But things had not gone according to plan. Instead of Emma consuming Regina's deadly apple turnover, poor, innocent Henry had consumed it to show Emma the truth about his adopted mother, and he had wound up in Storybrook Hospital in ICU, the staff struggling to stabilize his conditions.

When Jefferson had asked Regina for his part of the bargain, she had told him all bets were off. She had not gotten what she wanted, so, being that the deal had not been completed, he was not getting his beloved Grace back.

In his rage, Jefferson grabbed Madam Mayor by the throat, squeezing just enough to make her struggle. "You don't have it in you to kill me," she gasped. "You want to, but you don't have the courage to do it!"

He let go, and Regina coughed and collected herself. "I've got to go to the hospital. My son is dying…"

She had left Jefferson in her mansion in her haste, and just as he was about to leave, Jefferson spotted a large manila envelope on Regina's desk marked BLACKMAIL- .

Curious, Jefferson opened it, and pulled out a chipped teacup, along with files from a mental ward. These were records of one Belle French, he mused, instantly recognizing the picture from when he first encountered her. "But you are supposed to be dead," Jefferson said, puzzling over this bit of new information.

Then he got an idea; the ultimate revenge against Regina. He took the cup from the envelope, the cup that Maurice French had been sent by Regina to take from Mr. Gold, and placed Belle's records back into the envelope.

Jefferson left Regina's mansion, but not before slipping a few thousand dollars into his pocket, and took off towards the police station. He put the cup safely in his pocket, and entered the dark and empty building. Jefferson noticed as he walked up to Emma Swan's desk that Mr. Gold was quietly sleeping in the jail cell. "I might not be able to kill you Regina," whispered Jefferson as he set down the bail money and the cup on Emma's desk. "But I know ol' Rumplestilzkin will."

Jefferson headed straight for the hospital immediately afterwards, and snuck into the scrubs room. He quickly changed into mint green scrubs, and took off towards the basement where the files had said Belle was located. The nurse at the front desk had tried to stop him, and he paused, flirting with her with his intense brown eyes. He stroked her cheek seductively, his fingers trailing down her pale neck, pressing against the pressure point and knocking her out cold.

Jefferson smirked, knowing that his handsome looks came in handy at times like these, and stole the ring of keys from the nurse's pocket. He walked down the hallway, passing by an eerie looking janitor, and finally stopping in front of a cell that bore the name B. French on the door. He fumbled for the right key, and opened the door, and after Belle had left, he smirked. "Wait until Gold finds out about your little ruse," Jefferson chuckled to himself. "I won't need to kill you after he gets the full details from his beloved Belle! You are going down Regina, and I hope I can be there to see you fall."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** I've got my reservations on pushing forward after this chapter because I honestly do not know what direction Season 2 will take. I will do my best to come up with brilliant scenarios, which means I will be taking longer to update in order to bring you an original update of Season 2's Once Upon A Time. I only hope I can be as creative and similar to their plotline. Anyways, enjoy the update! Love, Joanne.

37. The Magic Returns

Mr. Gold took my hand in his as we quickly walked to his house. As soon as we entered, he led me towards the bathroom, turning the taps on for a warm bath. "I'll go get you some clothes," Mr. Gold said as he kissed me before parting.

I took a deep breath, and began to take off my hospital gown and underwear. I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw that I had lost a considerable amount of weight. My eyes had dark circles underneath them, and I looked extremely pale and fragile. My arms were covered with dark purple and green bruises from the many injections that I had taken in the hospital. I leaned on the sink, my knees getting weak, and I looked down at the floor. I looked back up at my reflection, and locked eyes with Aurelius, who had returned with a change of clothes for me.

His face was enraged as he took in my bruised and emaciated body. Mr. Gold gently placed the clothes on the bathroom counter in front of me. "I am so sorry, Belle," he said softly as he turned off the water. "I am sorry for everything you've had to endure. I'm sorry for inviting Regina into my home, and for kissing her. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to make you suffer, Regina did."

I got into the tub, and wrapped my arms around my knees. "I know," I whispered. "It's not your fault… Don't ever feel sorry, my love."

I watched as tears fell down his face, feeling hopeless that he could do nothing more to ease my pain. "Belle, I must run a quick errand," Aurelius Gold sighed. "I will make sure my security measures are up, and that the house is locked up tightly. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I will be back shortly, my heart's desire."

"I will wait for you," I said, cracking a small, sad smile. "I will miss you."

"I love you, Belle," said Mr. Gold before he left me to bathe.

. . .

Mr. Gold, despite the horrible limp, strode purposefully towards Storybrook's former library. He had been determined that he would get his long lost potion, and that Emma would be the one to slay the dragon Maleficent, and find it buried within her gills. He found Madam Mayor awaiting Emma's return from the depths of the basement, and, since she had been preoccupied with looking down the shaft, she did not see Aurelius sneak up behind her.

With a whack of his cane, he knocked Regina out, and quickly began to tie her up and duck tape her mouth shut. Once he had finished, he heard Emma's voice. "Regina! I did it! I slayed the dragon! I found the magic potion that will bring Henry back."

Gold felt unsettled. Although he had told both Regina and Emma about the magic love potion he had made from Snow White and Prince Charming's hairs, he did not say that he would use the potion to save Henry. _They'll find another way_, Mr. Gold thought to himself. _There is always another way. This love potion has a better purpose to attend to…_

"Emma," Aurelius Gold said, looking down the shaft. He saw that she was stuck, and, like the mischievous little imp he always was, he came up with a clever lie. "Regina's gone. I just came by to check on you, and I found the place deserted."

"Okay, so how am I going to get up with the potion and myself both intact?" Emma asked.

"Toss the potion up to me, and climb the rest of the way!" Mr. Gold beckoned. Emma tossed the potion, encased in a rather large golden egg, and he caught it, and walked out of the building as quickly as he could.

He hobbled back home, his knee screaming, and he opened the egg as soon as he entered the security password on his front door. It was just as he remembered, and time was ticking. He needed to act now.

"Belle?" he called, wondering if she had finished her bath. The sight of her naked body earlier, which would once have made him want to ravish her right then and there, now brought him only sadness and anger at the monster who had done this to his beloved. He had lovingly drawn her a bath, the only thing he could do to ease her pain, and was still currently debating whether or not he should have Belle see Doctor Hopper to relieve some of her mental anguish.

Aurelius turned to walk into the kitchen, and sighed as he saw Belle munching on a sandwich. Her hair had been brushed out, and she was starting to look like herself again.

. . .

After my bath, I put on a pair of light wash blue jeans and a baggy light blue t-shirt. I brushed out the tangled knots in my hair, and soon, my hair returned back to its usual curly self.

I walked to the kitchen, my stomach growling like a vicious monster. I helped myself to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, deciding it was best not to overindulge myself in rich food for fear of getting sick. I heard Aurelius call my name, and I looked up just as he spotted me eating inside the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly as he watched me nibble at the bread cautiously.

"A little better," I said as I poured myself a glass of water. "It's going to take time, but these bruises will fade, and I will be like myself in time…"

I finished my sandwich, and wiped my mouth with a napkin. Mr. Gold walked slowly towards me, his cane tapping at the kitchen floor. Before I could set my dishes in the sink to wash, he gently took my hands in his. "There's no need, darling," Aurelius said kindly. "I will take care of it later. There is something I must do, and it would be best if you come with me, my love."

I held his hand as we walked out of the house, and towards the wooded back behind it. We walked along the trail for about several minutes until we came to a clearing in the middle of the forest. A wishing well, plain and painted white with a small wooden bucket to draw water, was there, and Aurelius walked us over to the well. "What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Lots of things have been happening since you've been gone, dearie," Mr. Gold replied as I looked into his green eyes. "The Savior, the person who can take us back to fairy world, had arrived in town a few months ago, and she is starting to realize who she is. But the problem is, many of the others in town do not remember who they are, or what Regina has done…"

"How come you and I remember?" I asked.

"Because true love never can be parted," Aurelius said as he smiled back at me. "I am here, as Rumplestilzkin, and it is my duty to return the townspeople's lives back, as well as a little added extra…" I watched as Mr. Gold took out a vial from his jacket pocket, opened it, and poured the contents of it down the well. "That vial contained the magic of true love, the most powerful magic in the universe. I created this using the hairs of Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Why would you pour something so precious down a well?" I asked, realizing the importance of the potion.

"Watch," Mr. Gold said gently as he stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "This is a magical well, a well that brings back what was once lost…"

As he spoke, purple clouds of thick smoke bellowed out of the well, and I became frightened. I turned towards Mr. Gold, and he held me tightly, sensing my fear. "I will protect you, Belle. The magic won't hurt you. I promise."

The dark purple clouds continued to spread out over town until everything was engulfed in a thick purple fog.

"Rumplestilzkin," I sighed against his chest. "What have you done?"

"I've just brought back magic," Rumplestilzkin said with an impish chuckle.

**A/N:** Rumple's bringing magic back! Woohoo! Now the fun can truly begin!


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** I am struggling to write this, and I don't know what to do. I hope you enjoy this update. I'm trying my best dearies!

Love, Joanne.

38. The Magic Settles

The purple clouds of smoke and mist began to dissipate, and I looked back at Mr. Gold, and realized with a jolt, that his skin was now the greenish gold of his true form, Rumplestilzkin.

"Rumplestilzkin," I said, gently cupping his face in my palm. "What does this mean? You've brought magic into Storybrook. So what?"

"I've been zapped of my powers for too long," said Rumplestilzkin as his penetrating green eyes looked back at me. "This is the only way we can beat Regina. Power against power. Because magic is power dearie."

I heard the cry of a wolf, and shivered, the sound frightening me to my very core. "What was that?" I asked nervously.

"That would be your best friend," Rumplestilzkin chortled. "Or did old dear Ruby forget to tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"She's a werewolf!" Rumplestilzkin said, and my stomach dropped.

"So, you've just brought back magic, and now my best friend has just morphed into a damn werewolf and will now attack and eat us?" I shrieked.

Suddenly a huge brown wolf bounded out of nowhere. It spotted us and let out a deadly roar of rage, and took off straight towards us. I ran through the forest screaming. "Rumplestilzkin!" I shouted. "Turn off the magic!"

"I can't dearie!" he hollered back. "Once you start the process, it doesn't stop!"

I kept running, feeling the hot breath of the wolf on the back of my neck. My shirt got snagged on a branch, and I tugged on it roughly, trying to free myself. "Damn it, let me go!" I sobbed as the wolf let out another deadly roar. I was stuck, and I braced myself for my final, horrific end to my life.

There was a flash of amber, and the wolf disappeared, and instead, lying on the forest floor, naked as a jay bird was-

"Doctor Whale?" I asked shakily. I took off my baggy t shirt, finally unsnagging off of the branch, and threw it at him to cover him up. "What in the world?"

Dr. Whale threw on my shirt, and stood up, ashamed at his nakedness. "I-I'm sorry. All of a sudden I remembered who I was, and then, I shifted back into my old form."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The big bad wolf," said Dr. Whale. "I'll huff and puff? Yeah, that's my tagline. I copyrighted that."

"You have got to be kidding me," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "I thought you were Ruby."

"How'd you know she was a-"

"Rumplestilzkin told me," I said quickly. "My best friend is a werewolf, and apparently, my former doctor is too!"

"Calm down!" said Dr. Whale as he tried to soothe my hysterics. "I don't even know who you are. Regina-"

"I'm Belle," I said hastily. "And that bitch locked me up in that psych ward and pumped me full of drugs she almost damn near killed me, and YOU condoned that! You make me sick!"

I shivered and walked quickly away from Dr. Whale, feeling angry at the whole world I was now thrust into. With magic in the air, anything was now possible, and the dangers that it presented were slowly starting to come out of the dormancy the magic had caused it.

"Rumplestilzkin!" I cried as I raced through the trees, searching for him. "Please take me home! Please, sir!"

I looked around the empty forest, and saw no one. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, and I jumped and turned around. "No need to be frightened, dearie," said Rumplestilzkin as I fell into his arms. "It's only me."

"Please, take me home," I said, my voice muffled against his chest. "Back to your house. I don't feel safe here…"

"Anything, my dear," Rumplestilzkin said softly as we magically disappeared and then reappeared into his house.

I shakily sat on the couch, wondering what more there was that I did not know about. "What does this all mean?" I asked quietly.

"Dearie," Rumplestilzkin sighed as he sat down beside me. He stroked my soft brown curls and kissed my forehead. "You remember when I told you about true love, and how it is the most powerful magic in this world?"

"Yes," I said, closing my eyes and resting my head on his shoulder.

"True love is about to go against the ultimate evil," Rumplestilzkin said as he held me close. "And right now, even I cannot predict the outcome…"


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** I know, I haven't updated in ages. But I have had major writer's block on this story. So, I did a little research on some characters that they might use, and used/borrowed from that idea, and worked out my own version of Once Upon A Time. Enjoy! Please comment!

39. The Powers That Be

_I awoke the next day alone in Mr. Gold's bed. I stretched, and then remembered. He was Rumplestilzkin now._

_I slowly climbed out of bed, and padded to the kitchen to find something to eat. What I found surprised me. "YOU BITCH!" I cried, flinging myself at the smirking Regina. The devilish woman in the black pantsuit leered at me, her crimson lips drawing back into a conniving smirk._

"_I wouldn't do anything to me if I were you," she said cautiously._

"_Regina, you hurt her, and I WILL kill you," said Rumplestilzkin as he stepped in front of me protectively. "Only, when I do, it will be the most painful thing you will ever experience in your pathetic existence. It will be beyond pain and suffering, more than you could ever imagine."_

"_You can't kill me," scoffed Regina. "But I can hurt your precious little Belle."_

_I felt a burst of energy envelope me, and felt the magic like invisible sharp knives stabbing into my body every which way. "RUMPLESTILZKIN!" I screamed as I fell to the floor, overcome with pain._

"NO!" I cried as I shot up in bed. I was drenched in sweat, and panting heavily. "Oh God, it was only a dream…"

I looked over at Rumplestilzkin, who was sleeping quietly by my side. I turned to look at the clock. It read 3:45 am. I quietly got out of bed, and put on a jacket, and went for a walk. I was overwhelmed by everything. First, my best friend and now the only doctor in town are werewolves. Second, my soon to be husband, if ever we get the chance, brought magic into the world! Third, now my life is potentially in danger, and I could die at any given moment.

I walked down the street, and paused to look at the night sky. The stars glittered above my head as a pale crescent moon shone from the heavens. I sighed, and then saw a strange sight. Two people were flying overhead, and, more strangely enough, on what looked like a gigantic carpet!

"What in the world?" I exclaimed.

. . .

Aladdin had always dreamed, similarly to Belle ironically, that there was something more that he could be back in fairy world. He hated stealing, any form of it really. True, it was justifiable to steal from the rich because the impoverished young man was in need, but Aladdin knew it was wrong nonetheless.

He wanted to change his life. He wanted to be brave. He wanted to be the man that his mangy father wasn't and couldn't be. But it was hopeless.

Life on the streets of Agrabah were miserable and dreary; the same types of people lurked in the same spots selling their faulty wares, hoping to distract their customers enough to pick their pockets. Little children sat near filth and refuse with no place to go, children that were filthy and flea-bitten. Their once innocent faces now etched in sorrow, anguish, and hunger.

And Aladdin had to pass these little ones every time he had to go into town to steal a piece of bread for himself. Of course, he shared what he could with the small children, always leaving the smallest piece left for himself, but even with his generosity, it was never enough to soothe the aching in the children's ravenous bellies.

If only there was a way that he could wish for those poor, innocent children to never be hungry again, to live in a safe, happy home.

CLUNK!

Aladdin cursed in Arabic as he hit his foot against something metallic and heavy. He bent down, and saw that it was a lamp. Oddly enough, it was quite dusty, and it looked like it was worth a considerable amount of money, especially considering its aged look. Aladdin raced to his loft, taking the lamp with him. Once he was safely in his loft, he examined the lamp closely, gently rubbing off the soot and dirt.

Suddenly, the lamp began to pulse and vibrate beneath his fingers. "Whoa!" cried Aladdin as he placed the lamp down on the floor before him. White curls of smoke billowed from the spout of the antique relic, and a very large, very friendly genie peered back at him.

"Well HANDSOME!" bellowed the genie as it embraced Aladdin tightly. "Thank you THANK YOU for releasing me from that tight, cramped piss pot. I cannot TELL YOU how bad it is to be a claustrophobic genie like me!"

"Genie?" gaped Aladdin. "Really?"

"In the smoke," smirked the genie. "You get three wishes, kid. What's it going to be?"

Aladdin thought long and hard for what he should wish for first. "I wish to be a prince, genie. A royal prince who feeds the hungry in his kingdom, and makes sure the impoverished children are fully taken care of.

With the clap of the mighty genie's hands, Aladdin's wish came true.

Everything Aladdin had wanted: riches, wealth, renowned name, had come true, and, happy to never have to beg for food again, he made quick work to help feed the children in his area.

Genie watched in amazement as Aladdin used his good fortune and wish to bestow kindness on others, and scratched his head. "Usually the first thing most men wish for is a thousand more wishes," said Genie to himself. "This so called street rat is something else… Maybe… No I would be kidding myself! He would never wish for me to be free from this antique torture chamber!" The mighty genie shook off his hopeless idea, and continued to watch Aladdin as he strode through the streets in his full royal regalia.

The newfound prince strode forth with accompanying guards and servants as he handed out full loaves of bread to needy families and children. He relished in the happiness of the children's faces as they saw the loafs, and they knew they were not going to go hungry that night. As Aladdin strode through the streets, and young girl ran out towards him, and stood in front of him, stopping the company from continuing on.

The girl must have been no older than five, and her clothes were encrusted in dirt. Her dark eyes were glistening, and she took a few tentative steps towards the heroic savior, and hugged him around the middle.

The crowd around him cheered as Aladdin embraced the girl back, gently patting her back. "My people, from this day forth, you and your children will NEVER go hungry again!" There was a deafening roar as the citizens of Agribah celebrated their victory over poverty.

Little did Aladdin know, but there was a young, beautiful princess who lurked in the street corner, watching him, and slowly falling in love with him.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** I'm warning you all now. This will be a very surprising chapter. Prepare the box of tissues. It's double the tears now. Please don't hate me. I just love writing cruel twists of fate, and it just happened to be too easy to parallel Belle and Gold with Aladdin and Jasmine. You will see why. Enjoy!

40. When Love Goes Bad

I returned home before Mr. Gold awoke, and put on a pot of coffee, needing some caffeine. I popped some toast in the toaster, and sat at the kitchen table, waiting for breakfast to be ready. I poured myself a cup of coffee, and took the warmed toast, spreading butter over it.

"Good morning, dearie," said Mr. Gold as he kissed the top of my head gently.

"Good morning," I said with a small smile.

"I noticed you had left," said Mr. Gold with a puzzled look on his face. "Where were you?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake you," I said with a small sigh. "I took a walk down the street and came back."

"Belle!" he scolded me. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is, now with MAGIC being in the air?"

"I'm a grown woman, I can do what I want."

"You need protection!"

"I'm not a child, stop treating me like one!"

"I'm only doing this because I love you!" I paused, and looked deep into his eyes. "Belle, marry me. It's the only way I can fully protect you, and we will finally be together just like I promised. Please, my darling, will you marry me?"

"I don't even know who you are," I said, getting up from my chair. "Are you Aurelius? Are you Mr. Gold? Are you Rumplestilzkin? Which one of you is asking me to marry you? And which one am I marrying?"

"Belle-"

"No, listen," I said quietly. "I have always ever been myself, but you have been so many different people, you would probably need to be admitted! You can be the sweet, kind man that is Aurelius. You can also be the harsh, cruel, stern Mr. Gold. And you can also be the ruthless, satirical Rumplestilzkin the deal maker. So, which of the three are you, and which one is asking me to marry you?"

Mr. Gold sighed, and I busied myself with washing the dishes, hoping he wouldn't see the tears falling down my face. "From the depths of my soul, Belle, I am asking you to marry me. The man that I essentially am, the only person I ever was, Rumplestilzkin, is asking you to marry me. And I do not ask it of you without requited love in return. I love you, Belle. From the very depths of my blackened heart and soul, I LOVE YOU. I would do anything to protect you. I would move heaven and earth if it meant you would be safe. Please, will you marry me?"

I sniffed, and dried the dishes. As I turned, I gasped. He was on his knee, his good knee, and he had a beautiful diamond ring in his hand. Slowly, he slid the ring onto my left ring finger, and to my surprise, it fit perfectly. My heart flew into my throat, and I was utterly speechless. I nodded, and he took me into his arms, kissing me passionately.

"It's a good thing I booked our wedding for tomorrow then isn't it?" chuckled Mr. Gold demurely.

I shot him a look. "We are getting married in a church aren't we?" I asked.

"Of course we are dearie!" reassured Mr. Gold. "Everyone we love will be there to celebrate with us."

"You didn't invite… her did you?" I asked.

"No, of course not!" cried Mr. Gold. "Lord, what do you take me for? Invite the woman who tortured my bride? That would be utter lunacy!"

"Good," I sighed he wrapped his arms around me. "Then I can't wait for tomorrow. I can't wait to be Mrs. Gold."

. . .

I walked down the aisle slowly to Pachebel's Canon as rose petals slowly fell from the ceiling. All of our closest friends had come to see us get married, and as I headed towards the altar, I saw my husband, looking extremely handsome in his custom tailored suit and golden tie. Shivers ran up and down my spine in realization that I was now legally and physically bound to this man for the rest of our lives. I reached the altar, and turned to face my husband. Very lightly, Mr. Gold lifted my veil, and smiled back at me.

"You look beautiful, dearie," he whispered as he took my hands in his.

"Before we begin this ceremony of the eagerly awaited union between Belle French and Aurelius Gold, I would like to ask members of the congregation if there is any cause for these two individuals to not be bound together in holy matrimony, please speak now, or forever hold your peace…"

There was a silence that came over the congregation in the church. "Then I shall continue with the ceremony," smiled the priest kindly.

"WAIT!" bellowed a woman who had suddenly burst through the doors. I turned to look at the woman, and saw that she was a woman much older than I was, probably in her forties. She wore a black pencil skirt and a black and white top. Her light brown hair was a little past her shoulders, and it hung very limply about her skinny frame. "That man cannot marry that woman!"

"And why the hell not?" roared Mr. Gold in an angry voice.

The woman's heels clicked and clacked as she walked down the aisle towards us. She locked eyes with Mr. Gold. "Because… I am your wife!"

. . .

"Why do you go out of your way to feed those children?" asked Jasmine, coming out from her hiding spot.

"Oh!" exclaimed Aladdin. "I didn't see you there. If you really want to know, I feel bad for these poor children. They suffer, and the rich and well off do nothing to help them. Their problems get worse day by day. I felt that it was time someone took a stand and helped them."

"You are quite sweet, and very handsome," smiled Jasmine shyly. "I'm Jasmine. I'm the Sultan's daughter."

"Aladdin," bowed the former beggar politely. "It would be my pleasure to escort you home safely, dear princess."

"I would love that," smiled Jasmine.

"Hold on," Aladdin said. He let out an earsplitting whistle, and soon his magic carpet appeared, ready to go. "If I am taking you home, we might as well see some sights before we do." He held the beautiful princess' hand as he helped her onto the magic carpet before boarding himself.

The carpet flew into the sky, taking them anywhere their hearts desired. Aladdin and Jasmine flew over Stonehenge, the Great Wall of China, the Eifel Tower, the Coliseum, the Black Forest, before finally landing very gently onto Princess Jasmine's balcony.

"That has been the most amazing night I have ever had in my life," sighed Jasmine as she looked into Aladdin's eyes. "I would very much like to see you again."

"I would too, princess," said Aladdin huskily. Slowly, he leaned in, and his lips were soon on Jasmine's as the two of them shared a sweet first kiss. "Good night, princess."

But Aladdin's happiness was short-lived, for there was a cruel magician that worked along side the Sultan, hypnotizing the ruler to act as a consort. Jafar, the cunning, conniving sorcerer, was always after power. His power over the pathetic Sultan was just the beginning. Soon, the maleficent maniac thought, he will rule the kingdom, with Jasmine as his bride. But, he continued, he needed more magic.

Jafar watched in his contained rage as his princess Jasmine was wooed by this… Prince Aladdin! Day by day, the young prince came to the palace and courted her. Jafar seethed. "WHERE DID THIS PRINCE COME FROM?" he growled in his dark laboratory. "WHO IS THIS PRINCE ALADDIN?"

He flung potions and chemicals into a gigantic bubbling cauldron, and suddenly, the answer came to him. "This boy is magically enhanced. He's nothing but a commoner, a common street rat beggar!"

Jafar laughed cruelly. "Now, how and where does he get his magic from?" He stirred the pot, and the image of a lamp appeared in the murky liquid.

"I will have that lamp, and with its power, I will control ALL THE WORLD!"

The next time Aladdin appeared at the palace, he wore his usual princely garments. He tied the lamp around his waist, and strode through the immense palace, looking for his beloved Jasmine. "Jasmine? Where are you?" he called.

"I'm afraid, your Jasmine is a bit… tied up at the moment," chuckled Jafar darkly as he pointed to the restrained princess in the corner. "Now, I would like you to clear the air for me. Please tell me who you are, and what kingdom you rule, and I will set her free."

Aladdin's heart thudded in his chest. Could he continue his lie, and possibly save her from being harmed? Or would she be harmed because of his lie?

"SPEAK NOW!" thundered Jafar. "TELL ME WHO YOU REALLY ARE!"

"I am humble, meek, Aladdin," said the young man as he dropped to his knees in supplication. Jasmine's eyes widened at her love's claim. "I am a man of the streets, not some royal. It's all been a lie…"

"BECAUSE THIS HAS HELPED YOU!" bellowed the evil sorcerer as he ripped the lamp from Aladdin's waist. He cackled loudly and wildly. "AND NOW I HAVE ALL THE POWER! YOU WILL ALL BOW TO ME!"

Jafar rubbed the lamp, and the mystical Genie appeared. "Master?" said Genie, confused.

"YES, I AM NOW YOUR MASTER!" shouted Jafar. "FOR MY FIRST WISH, I COMMAND YOU TO MAKE ME THE MOST POWERFUL RULER IN THE WORLD!"

Genie cringed, and made it so. Soon Aladdin, Jasmine, and the Sultan were thrown in the stocks, ready to be sentenced. Jasmine began to cry softly, afraid of the inevitability of her own cruel, awaiting death.

"Jasmine, please, don't cry," said Aladdin, trying to comfort the now former princess.

"DON'T!" sobbed Jasmine. "You've done enough here. You've lied to me, and gotten us all into this mess. And now, we will all be sentenced to our deaths, and it's all because of you!"


	41. Chapter 41

41. Andromeda

"What?" I said, finally speaking as the congregation burst into chaotic chatter.

"My name is Andrea Gold," said the woman as she looked directly into my eyes. "And that man is my husband."

"I am not your husband!" bellowed Mr. Gold. "Andromeda, you left me all those decades ago, and now, you show up?"

"You are my husband, and thank goodness I was warned that this little sin party was taking place," said Andrea with a sigh.

Mr. Gold grabbed her by the throat, squeezing tightly. "WHO TOLD YOU!"

"STOP!" I shouted, and the entire congregation grew quiet. Mr. Gold dropped his wife to the floor, leaving her coughing and gasping for air. I couldn't find the strength to look him in the eye, so I stared at his so called wife. "Tell me the truth, are you really his wife?"

. . .

Andromeda was a young milkmaid, one of seven daughters in her family. She was the oldest, and she taught her sisters how to milk the cows so as not to irritate the cow's sensitive udders, how to soothe an irate cow, and where to place the milking bucket so that it would not be accidentally turned over.

Her father, a hardworking farmer, had hooked up Andromeda with the eligible spinner in town. Her dowry was considerable, and the two of them were married straight away, without consideration of love, or even meeting face to face before their wedding day.

The spinner's name was Rumplestilzkin, and Andromeda thought his name was quite strange and humorous when her father told her the name of her betrothed. Like the good, complacent daughter she was, Andromeda married Rumplestilzkin without quarrel, and on their wedding night, the two consummated their marriage.

Nine months later, Baelfire was born, and things were going pretty well.

That was, until the ogre wars started, and Rumplestilzkin was forced into fighting. Andromeda cried as she watched her handsome husband leave for the war torn countryside, holding the precious babe in her arms, the only person that would keep her company from that moment on.

Rumplestilzkin saw the gruesome horrors of war, watching as man after man fell from the blow of the oncoming ogres. Like pigs to the slaughter, the men were cut down, their life's blood drenching the once green fields. Rumplestilzkin knew he had to escape before he would be killed. He had a wife and son back home that needed him, and so he turned and ran in the opposite direction of the warfare. And because of this, he was forever marked a coward and a deserter.

"Andromeda!" called Rumplestilzkin as he reached his hut. "I'm home!"

Andromeda opened the door, holding a toddling Bae in her arms. Her face looked pinched and thin, and her mouth was drawn into a sharp grimace. "The war isn't over…"

Rumplestilzkin felt his little boy being thrust bitterly into his chest, and Bae began to wail. "Andy, I-"

"I can't believe you ran like a- like a COWARD!" she spat. "My husband, the louse who turned tail on the battlefield! Did you not think of how that would effect your family?"

"I didn't want to die on the battlefield to leave you alone forever," said Rumplestilzkin as he tried to reach his wife, gently taking her face in his hands. "Please, Andy, I was only thinking of you and Bae."

"I WOULD HAVE RATHER YOU DIED THAN LIVED A PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MAN!" she screamed as she packed her things into a sack. "YOU ARE A DISGRACE ON THIS FAMILY!"

Rumplestilzkin fell apart at Andromeda's cruel, harsh words, the guilt of his actions twisting and turning his stomach as he dropped to his knees in supplication. "Andy, please don't leave me! I will do anything! Please Andromeda!"

"You have made your choice," she said coldly as she heaved the giant sack over her back. "And now you leave me with nothing else but to leave you. Now, you have cursed yourself, Rumplestilzkin. You will never find joy or happiness because of your actions. People will shun you for all eternity. The only one who will not shun you is your own son."

"Andromeda!" cried Rumplestilzkin, falling apart at the seams. She said nothing as she silently walked out the door, turning her back on her husband and son.

. . .

"I still wear my wedding band, Miss," said Andrea as she flashed the golden band shaped into a three pronged infinity knot. "Need further proof? I have my driver's license, birth certificate, credit cards, need I continue?"

My heart was plummeting to my stomach, and I felt like I was going to be violently ill. I slowly walked back up the aisle, and the congregation began to whisper as I opened the doors of the church and left. I slowly walked down the church steps, walking back to the house of ill repute. I opened the door, and walked to the bedroom I shared with Mr. Gold, and began to pack my things into suitcases. This was the last straw, the straw the broke the camel's back. After everything I had gone through, I would never have thought that the guy I loved was already married, and had neglected to tell me that his wife was still living.

I was too emotionally battered for tears; I had cried too many times. Instead, I fell into a zombie-like trance where I felt no emotion, no feeling whatsoever. It was safe, it was a place where no one could hurt me again. I finished packing, and felt warm hands on my shoulders. "Please, Belle, don't leave me."

"You lied to me," I said coldly. "You made me look like a fool in front of the whole town, and all our friends and family."

"I thought she was dead," said Mr. Gold as he held me in his arms tightly. I tensed, arms at my side, not even wanting to be this close to him. "Belle, please…"

"I have nothing to say to you," I said slowly as I wriggled out of his grasp. "I have laid in a married man's bed, kissed a married man, loved a married man… And I will never be free from the sin of adultery."

I pushed past him, dragging the suitcases and bags out the door and into my car. To my surprise, Regina and Andrea were standing there, blocking my way. "It seems the little harlot is leaving her lover's home," said Regina coolly. "Where oh where will the harlot go?"

"Don't, Regina," said Andrea. She turned to look at me, and her face pained. "She didn't know."

"She also didn't know that her LOVER," spat Regina, treating the word as if it was an acidic taste in her mouth. "Was also the one who beat up her beloved drunk of a father."

I froze, and slowly turned around to see Mr. Gold walking towards me. "Belle, please!" he begged.

WHAM!

"That's for my father, you bastard!" I said as I punched him as hard as I could in the face. I kicked him in his groin for good measure, and watched as he fell to the floor in pain.

"Impressive," said Regina.

"Get out of my way," I growled quietly and darkly. "You've won, now let me pass."

Regina shifted, and I opened the passenger seat, and loaded up my car before getting into the driver's seat, and taking off.


	42. Chapter 42

42. Captured

_Loving you isn't the right thing to do… How can I ever change things that I feel? If I could, maybe I'd give you my world. How can I when you won't take it from me…_

Fleetwood Mac blared from my Ipod as I drove down the streets of Storybrook, belting out the chorus at the top of my lungs. The song ended, and I felt my heart constrict.

_There's a place for us, somewhere, a place for us… Peace and quiet and open air wait for us somewhere… There's a time for us, someday a time for us. Time together with time to spare. Time to learn. Time to care. Someday, somewhere, we'll find a new way of living. We'll find a way of forgiving. Somewhere… somewhere… There's a place for us, a time and place for us. Hold my hand and we're halfway there. Hold my hand and I'll take you there! Somehow, someday, somewhere!_

I sobbed, finally giving in to my pain and heartache. There was no way, no how, no day that I would EVER forgive that man all the suffering he had caused me. I cursed him as I hit the gas. "I'm leaving this town for good," I said to myself. "It's the only way I can be safe and far far away from him."

I neared the _Now Leaving Storybrook_ sign, and just before I could pass, a man crossed the street, and blocked my path. I slammed on the brakes, put the car in park, and shut off the engine. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I cursed, getting out of the car and slamming the door behind me. "I COULD HAVE HIT YOUR SORRY ASS!"

The man was dressed oddly in tight red pants, black boots, a red jacket with a white frilly shirt underneath, and wore a large red had with a matching red plume. He held his hands behind his back as he watched me walk towards him. "You're very quiet for a wackadoo who secretly has a death wish," I said as I looked into his dark brown eyes. A grin washed over the man's face, and it sent my gut reeling. Something told me deep in my instincts that this guy was bad.

"Who are you?" I asked, and as I took in his long, dark brown curly locks, it clicked.

"Captain James Hook," grinned the menacing man as he pulled his hands from behind his back. His hook glinted in the sunlight, and he advanced towards me, holding a cloth in his hand. I let out a scream, and before I knew it, he had the cloth over my mouth, and I had blacked out.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: **I would like to say that the whole purpose and reasoning behind this work as well as the theme of Once Upon A Time is to show that Regina, who has cursed everyone to be unhappy and unlucky in love, is so far triumphing. Yes, it sucks that sometimes evil wins, but no matter how bad things look, it can always get better. And for my wonderful fans who both love and encourage me, I hope you enjoy the plot twist at the end of the chapter. I hope I did not disappoint you.

43. Confrontation

Mr. Gold gasped, watching as his beloved Belle drove off, still in her wedding dress. He was still reeling from everything, the return of his wife, Belle's reaction to it all, and the final, critical blow to his groin and face. As the car sped away, he looked at Andromeda, wondering what he should say next. He kept his mouth shut in contemplation, lest she, like Belle did, decide to kick him in his already sore and tender balls.

"Well, I'll let you two enjoy your little reunion," smirked Regina. "My work here is done."

"Wait, what in God's name did you mean by that?" asked Andromeda.

"She's satisfied that she's succeeded in killing off my happiness," groaned Mr. Gold. "Andromeda, what made you come back? It couldn't have been just for me. You left me all those years ago. Why now, why, when I was finally getting MY happy FUCKING EVER AFTER, DO YOU HAVE TO COME AND RUIN IT!" The pawn broker broke down into hysterical sobs, falling to his knees. "I've lost her for good. There is nothing I can do to make it better. She's never going to forgive me…"

Regina left the couple, walking calmly away as she went back to her Bentley, and drove back home. "It was to ensure my safety," said Andromeda as she looked into my eyes warily. "You have no idea what's going on right now. I've been chased by a madman, and Regina offered me her full and complete protection if only I came to interrupt your wedding. Oh God, I am so sorry. I swear, Rumplestilzkin, I will sign the divorce papers, get an annulment, anything you ask of me! Just please, don't let him get me!"

"Who?" asked Mr. Gold.

"He goes by the name of Hook," gasped Andromeda. "Please, he's sinister, and he's up to something!"

"SHIT!" Mr. Gold cried as he took off running. Andromeda followed him to his shop, and when he opened the unlocked door, he took in the shattered case. "It's missing! Damn!"

"Oh my God!" cried Andromeda as she pointed to the note that was held to the wall by a sword.

_Come to my ship in Storybrook Harbor._

_Come alone, with no weapons._

_Failure to comply will result in terrible consequences._

_J. Hook_

"What in the devil's name does he want?" asked Andromeda.

"No idea," Mr. Gold replied. "Andromeda, I promise I will protect you from Hook, but I will need you to go to my house, lock all the windows and doors, and don't leave. I will return shortly. Be safe."

"Be safe," Andromeda breathed. "And Gold? I truly am sorry for the pain I have caused you."

He nodded briefly before making his way to the car.

. . .

The ship _The Jolly Roger_ sat in the dock, its black flag bearing the familiar skull and cross bones fluttered ominously in the breeze. _The Jolly Roger_ was a magnificent ship, one of the largest ships in the state, and also one of the most ornate, and last of its kind. Hook stood there at the gangway, waiting for Rumplestilzkin to show up. When the deal maker arrived, Hook twirled his bushy mustache with his good hand, hiding his hook behind his back. He didn't want to appear threatening just yet.

"Ah, the infamous Captain James Hook, I presume?" said Mr. Gold as he approached the man in the red pants, jacket, and hat. "Well, you finally got me here, now tell me what the hell you want."

"I want," hissed the evil captain. "What I ALWAYS want. That wretched boy, Peter Pan! And I want him dead!"

Mr. Gold chuckled to himself. "Oh dearie, dearie me. We have quite a problem here, don't we? First of all, the story of _Peter Pan_, although a tale of the whimsical boy who never grew up, is NOT a story book character, so, your jig is up. Now, I propose my own little proposition. You pay for the damage you caused my shop, and I will let you live."

"Oh, really?" said Captain Hook as he flashed his hooked hand ominously. "I don't think so. You are going to do exactly what I say, or your little bride GETS IT!"

"Belle," said Mr. Gold softly.

"Yes, that precious, beautiful girl of yours nearly ran me down as she tried to escape this cursed town," sneered Hook. "Didn't she know that-"

"No one can ever leave town unless the curse has been broken," replied Mr. Gold, roiling. "Yes, I know about that, I made the stupid curse! Now what makes you think I know where this stupid Peter Pan kid is? I have never seen you or any sight of a young boy that could fly with the freaking fairies in this town before! What makes you think I know anything about Peter Pan's whereabouts?"

"Because," smirked Hook as he stepped close to Mr. Gold. He held the curve of his hook underneath Gold's throat. "You're his father!"


	44. Chapter 44

44. How Peter Pan Came To Be

Reul Ghorum had been right, those beans did lead to another dimension, a dimension in which, had his father chosen right, would have led Baelfire and Rumplestilzkin to a happy life. But because of his father's cowardice, Bae had left the only world he had ever known by himself.

The world he had entered was a different version of fairyland, but not yet quite. It was called Neverland. It was a beautiful, lush land, with many lush forests, beautiful ocean, and friendly natives that took him in as one of their own.

The Chief of the tribe met Baelfire, and put his right hand up in a salute. "HOW!"

"How?" said Bae, unsure of himself, and mimicking the gesture.

"Chief!" boomed the Chief as he pointed to himself. He looked back at the young boy, who was no older than seven years old. It was a look that said _who are you_?

"Peter!" said Baelfire as he pointed at himself. He decided to forgo his birth name, the name his father had given him. He wanted nothing to do with him, not now, not ever. Rumplestilzkin had deserted him, and he wanted to break every last tie he had to his pathetic excuse for a father.

"You… Peter," said the Chief slowly. "You play?" The Chief held the pipes out in front of him, an open gesture for the boy to take them. Bae did, and cleverly played a tune.

The other natives around them began to smile and clap as the young boy played, and when he was finished, the Chief had christened him by his new name: Peter, the new name that Baelfire had given himself, Pan, which stood for his uncanny ability to play the pan pipes.

With the respect between the natives and "Peter Pan," the natives helped the boy build a safe home to live in. Using a dying tree, they hollowed it out, and built a home for Baelfire to live in. It was a cozy tree house, but it had a resident that was there before Baelfire had arrived, and she was quite ticked to find the natives hacking and sawing at her home.

Tinker Bell plotted that first night that Bae slept in the tree house to kill him in his sleep. She was a mischievous fairy, always up for fun, games, or trouble, and sometimes a combination of the three. She flew towards the secret knot on the tree, and pressed it, knowing that it would reveal the entrance so she could get to the wretched intruder. Quickly she flew in, and landed right onto Bae's bed. She stared back at the slumbering young boy, her face fuming and burning red with rage. How dare he bewitch the natives to build him a home in her house!

She beat her wings furiously as she hovered above his face. She cocked her head to the side, taking in the young boy's handsome face. Hmm. Maybe she would take out her anger on him some other time. She landed on his pillow, and sniffed his curly brown hair. He even smelled good! She sighed dreamily, her eyes glittering with newfound love.

Tinker Bell would take care of him. Gently, the fairy touched his cheek, and the boy's eyes shot open. "Whoa! A fairy!" he said, scooting away from Tink and sitting up. "I've never seen a fairy before…"

Tink waved shyly at the boy, and Baelfire waved back. "Can you talk?"

The fairy shook her head no. "Are you going to hurt me?" Again, Tinker Bell shook her head. "Well, that's a relief. Are there any children around here to play with?"

Tink shrugged her shoulders. "I wish there was some boys I could play with. Boys like me…"

The fairy's eyes lit up, and with a whirl of her magical pixie dust, she cast her spell so that any of the boys who were lost would find there way to Neverland. By morning, the first of the official "Lost Boys" had come to Neverland.

. . .

One of the odd perks of living in Neverland, Baelfire found out, was that he never aged. He was forever seven, forever a young boy, and he liked it that way. Bae enjoyed going on adventures with his band of Lost Boys, hunting with the natives, swimming in the ocean, but most of all, he loved to harass the pirates, especially one Captain James Horace.

"Come on you codfish!" taunted Baelfire as he waved his sword. "En garde!"

"For the last time," sighed the exasperated Captain. "You are a mere child! I will not fight a damn child!"

"A child, eh?" smirked Baelfire. "Can a child do this?" The young boy flew in the air, swinging his sword wildly around.

"Please, just go home!" begged Horace.

"Leave Neverland and I will," said Baelfire defiantly, crossing his arms.

"There's no way any of us can leave you dratted, insolent boy!" growled Horace. "NOW GO!"

"HA!" said Bael as he waved his sword. In slow motion, Captain Horace watched the sword slice his hand clean off of his wrist. With a gasp, followed by a cry of both anger and pain, the hand dropped off of _The Jolly Roger_ and into the awaiting, nearby crocodile's mouth. Its cruel eyes lit up after ingesting such a delectable piece of flesh, and, sated at the moment, sunk beneath the murky waters. Before Horace could do anything to the boy, Bae had flown quickly away.

. . .

"And that's how your dratted boy cut off my damned hand!" growled Hook. "I was mocked by the crew for having a damned seven year old cutting off my hand! So I called myself Hook to instill fear into people. And it worked quite effectively…"

"I still don't see how that Peter Pan is my son," sighed Mr. Gold.

"Well, the way I see it," said Captain Hook. "You have two choices: you can either find your wretched son, and your bonny lass is set free, or you can watch as I make her walk the plank. You know, that crocodile that ate my hand is somewhere lurking beneath my ship as we speak. Maybe he'll like the taste of a sweeter meat…"

"You even so much as harm a hair on her head, and you won't have to worry about that damn croc eating you!" growled Mr. Gold. "I'll kill you personally!"

"Get me what I want," growled Hook. "Find me the boy by sundown tomorrow, or say goodbye to your lady love…"


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Sorry. I've been very very busy lately. I had a exam on Saturday for teaching, and then I had work yesterday. And now, I am on vacation! I will try to update as much as I can. Promise. Oh, and I had a comment that wondered why I wrote Prince Thomas as "Prince David." That's an author's choice, not a mistake. I wrote Cinderella/Ashley with my best friend Katie in mind, and since she likes a guy named David, I thusly wrote him in as Prince David, not Prince Thomas in the original tv show. As for my spelling of "Rumplestilzkin," I feel that it doesn't matter what way it is spelled, just as long as the author continues to spell it that one way. And I remind my readers, this is a fan fiction site, so pretty much the author has the freedom to write WHATEVER THEY WANT. And if I choose so, I can write that Belle is secretly a robot who loves a magician named Rumplestilzkin. It's my story, and if you don't like it, don't read. Enough of my ranting, and on with the tale! Enjoy!

45. A Little Bit of Help

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow 'cause you forgot yesterday. I gave you my love to borrow, but you just gave it away. You can't expect me to be fine, I don't expect you to care… If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this. And all these fairytales are full of shit. One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

Maroon 5, "Payphone."

I woke with a start, and noticed that I was tied up, and, by the gentle rocking of the room, I was inside a ship. I looked down, and tried to wriggle out of my bonds. I groaned, and slowly but surely pulled one arm out from behind my back, soon freeing myself.

"That bastard!" I growled as I got up, dusting myself off. "Damn psychotic pirate!"

"And where do you think you're going?" asked a short little old man. He wore spectacles, a white and blue striped shirt, blue capris, and a red bandana.

"Captain's orders!" I said, trying to tell a convincing lie to the buffoon in front of me.

"You're not pulling the wool over ol' Smee's eyes, now are you?" asked Smee.

"How could I possibly do that to such an intelligent man such as you?" I smiled sweetly.

"Now, why was Captain Hook holding me hostage anyway?"

The old man turned as red as his bandana. "Oh ho ho," he blushed. "Well, he wanted to use you as bait for Rumplestilzkin. You see, the Captain is always looking for Peter Pan, and now that we know who his father is, we're finally going to catch the flying jack wagon!"

My eye widened. "Is his son really Peter Pan?" I asked curiously.

"Yep, he's the bloomin' Pan!" squeaked Smee. "The first and original Lost Boy. My, the Captain's been after the boy for such a long time, Miss. Ever since the Captain lost his hand to Pan, he's been hell bent on revenge. And it looks like he's finally going to get his wish!"

"Okay, well, I shall be going then!" I said with a small wave. "It's been a blast, Mister Smee!"

I gingerly walked out of the room to the deck and found to my surprise that we were in the middle of the ocean. "Uh, Smee?"

"Yes, Miss?" asked the old man.

"Why are we in the middle of the ocean?" I asked.

"Oh, I must have forgotten!" said Smee as he clapped his hands. "The only way out is to swim to shore, but I wouldn't dare if I were you."

"And why the hell not?" I asked as I climbed onto the railing, preparing to jump. "AH!"

I jumped backwards, nearly knocking over Smee. "That's why," he groaned as I got up, and helped the man up. The crocodile eyed me hungrily, snapping its jaws at the air in warning.

"Is that the one that-"

"The very one," said Smee, nodding his head.

I sighed, and then turned around and ran into Captain Hook. "Belle," said the evil Captain. "So glad of you to grace me with your presence."

"Send me back," I growled.

"Or what? There is nothing you can do to me, little girl. If I so wanted to, I could have you walk the plank. You're not going to win, so I suggest you be a good little girl, and follow Smee to your room."

. . .

Mr. Gold held his face in his hands as he sat in his car. He had until sundown tomorrow to find Baelfire, who was now going by Peter Pan. It was a catch-22, a lose/ lose situation. Yes, he desperately wanted to see his son again, but there were so many issues he needed to resolve. Gold needed his forgiveness, but by handing him over to that conniving Hook would further prove how he hadn't changed since the last time they were together.

The pawn broker let out a frustrated sigh. There was a loud THUMP as someone fell onto the hood of his car. "AHH!" he bellowed, honking his horn furiously. Luckily, the windshield remained unbroken, and the man that had fallen had not dented the hood. Mr. Gold got out of the car, and looked at the man. He wore a loincloth, and had long brown hair down to his shoulders that hung in hanks. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Climbing trees," said the mysterious stranger.

"And who the hell are you?" asked Mr. Gold, looking up at the strange man who was now ascending the tree.

"Tarzan," said the man as he climbed onto a thick branch. He sat down, and looked down at the deal maker. "I know who you are. You're that boy's father."

Mr. Gold froze. "You've seen my boy?" he asked in wonder. "Can you take me to him?"

"Rumplestilzkin," said Tarzan. "I can take you to Peter Pan. But you'll have to climb. Peter Pan dwells in one of these trees in town. The only way to get to him is to climb."

Mr. Gold cursed silently to himself. He hadn't climbed trees in centuries, and with his bad leg, which currently was throbbing in anticipation of the torture that awaited it, climbing was not going to be an easy feat.


	46. Chapter 46

46. Overcoming Obstacles

"Damn tree," growled Mr. Gold as he climbed, trying to keep up with Tarzan. "You know, you have to go a bit slower. I'm not as fast as you."

"You need ape training," said Tarzan as he hovered overhead, holding a branch. "All great climbers were taught by great apes."

Mr. Gold rolled his eyes. "Damn nutter that is leading me to my son was raised by damn apes," he muttered to himself as he climbed. His knee throbbed as he shimmied up the tree to grab a branch. Just as he grabbed it, the branch snapped.

"PUT ME DOWN!" growled Mr. Gold as Tarzan carried him over his back. Mr. Gold was furious for several reasons. One, he realized he was not as young and agile as he thought he was. Two, he was saved by a man who had been raised by apes. Last, but not least, he was currently flying through the air with said man while getting an eyeful of what lay beyond Tarzan's loincloth. "GOD, DO YOU NOT BELIEVE IN UNDERWEAR?"

"I live in the jungle!" bellowed Tarzan over the rustle of the trees as he quickened his pace. "We don't have designer undergarments like you do. There is no Calvin Klein in our neck of the woods!" The jungle man laughed as he grabbed a vine, and began to swing from tree to tree.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Mr. Gold. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"We're here," said Tarzan as he dropped the still shaking Mr. Gold onto the thick tree branch. "All you have to do is knock three times on that knot, and you'll gain instant access into the house."

"Th-thank you," said Mr. Gold shakily, running his hand through his hair. He knocked three times, and the door opened. He walked slowly in, taking in his surroundings, and then slid down the inside of the tree house.

. . .

During training, the men were expected to climb to the highest peak of the greased pole, using nothing but a thick rag to help them reach the top. War was ever looming, and Li Shang was preparing his men for the inevitability of climbing. The terrain they were about to face was going to be much more treacherous than this, but if they could manage to climb, they faced a greater chance of survival than those who couldn't.

Li Shang watched as his men struggled to climb the pole, and slapped his hand to his face in utter disappointment. These were the men he was about to take into battle against the Huns? What a bunch of women!

He watched as Ping tried to climb the pole, and made it halfway before sliding down onto his bottom. Ping rubbed his bottom, wincing softly. "Goodness, did China send me daughters when I asked for sons?" asked Li Shang. Ping looked around nervously, but Li did not notice. "You're the saddest bunch I ever met. But you can bet before we're through, mister I'll make a man out of you!"

Ping took a deep breath, and realized that he had to prove himself. This wasn't the first time he needed to prove himself worthy, for Ping had a secret. Ping was not a man, but a woman named Hua Mulan. She had taken her elderly father Zhou's place in the enlisted army, knowing that he was incapable of fighting the bloodthirsty Huns. She stole out of her house that night after cutting her beautiful hair and leaving behind a note. She wore her father's armor, and had taped down her breasts in order to truly look the part of a young man, and for the most part, everyone who saw her was convinced she was a young man named Ping.

Hua Mulan was tired of trying to fit the perfect mold of a delicate flower in which she was named after. She was tired of going to the matchmaker, and failing every time to be the perfect Chinese woman that tradition wanted her to fulfill. She wanted to just be herself, and in her world, it was an impossibility.

Because the young maiden Mulan could not be matched and married off, the town saw her as weak and useless, for what good was a daughter if she could not marry and bear her husband sons?

Hua Mulan eyed that pole through her disguise as "Ping," and was determined to be the first soldier to reach the top. She might not have been "bride" material, but she would be damned if she was going to be found out to be a woman and sent back home.

Every day, she practiced, and the highest she reached was half way. She cursed to herself. Li Shang watched his soldier climb from his hut and shook his head. He needed something to motivate his men. They were all very sloppy and unskilled with their weapons. "Time is racing towards us till the Huns arrive," he said to himself. "How will I get these men to fighting shape?"

Mulan growled and kicked the pole in anger. "Okay, this is an impossible feat!" she said to herself angrily. "How the hell can I get all the way up when they greased the damn pole!"

The disguised young woman thought about giving up, but then she remembered her father, and his stories from the days he spent at war. "_A warrior must be swift as the coursing river, with all the strength of a great typhoon, with all the force of a raging fire, and mysterious as the dark side of the moon_."

Hua Mulan took a deep breath and concentrated as she climbed, her father's words ringing in her ears as she strained and fought her way up the pole.

Li Shang watched in amusement as Ping made another attempt at the pole, and his eyes widened. He called his men and other generals to the pole, and the soldiers and generals looked up to see Ping, who was now sitting victoriously on the top of the pole with a great smile across his face.


	47. Chapter 47

47. Peter Pan

As Mr. Gold slid down the slide, he finally reached the end, and fell off, clutching his knee. He cursed and groaned, and then began to swat his hand at the glowing, sparkly thing that began to attack him. "Get off of me!"

"Hurt her, and it'll be the last thing you do," said a voice from behind him. Mr. Gold froze, realizing that his son was right behind him driving a sharp sword into the small of his back.

The glittering thing stopped darting around Mr. Gold's head, and fluttered near the man's face. It was a fairy, surmised the pawn broker, and by the looks of it, she was Tinker Bell. Tink stuck out her tongue and made a rude gesture before she flew off.

"How did you find me here?" asked the voice.

"I won't hurt you, I have no ill intent," said Mr. Gold, his voice filled with emotional pain. "I know you couldn't remember, NO, would not remember me… It was so long ago, and you went by another name. The name I gave you at birth. Baelfire."

The sword clattered to the floor, and Mr. Gold was spun around face to face with his son. "Papa?" questioned the boy dressed in green pants and a green shirt with a matching green hat.

Tears filled Mr. Gold's eyes as he laid eyes on his son. "Oh my God, I never thought I would see you again," sobbed the former Rumplestilzkin. "Bae, you have no idea how long I have been searching for you. How much it killed me to know that I had let you go because of my own cowardice. Please, Bae, please forgive me. I have changed, I swear to you. Please believe me, because I need you now more than ever."

The young boy stared back at his father. His eyes flooded with tears as he saw the truth in his papa's eyes. "Oh papa!" cried Baelfire as he wrapped his arms around his father. "I forgive you!"

"Oh, my boy!" sobbed Mr. Gold hysterically into his son's shoulder. "Thank you, my boy. I love you so much."

"Papa, please don't cry," said Bae as he hugged his old man tightly. "Tell me what's wrong. You said you needed my help?"

Mr. Gold stroked his son's curly brown locks, and slowly pulled away from their embrace. "As you know, Captain Hook wants you, my lad. This time, he is using me to get to you because he knows you are my son. Hook thought I knew where you were hiding, but I was lucky that Tarzan was able to lead me to you."

"What's old Codfish using to threaten you?" asked Baelfire.

"The love of my life, and the person who has made my life worth living," said Mr. Gold with a heavy sigh. "Belle French. I've messed things up with her horribly, and it led everything to this moment. I have to set things right. I have to save her, but I won't risk your life, Bae."

"I have just the perfect plan," grinned Baelfire. "Trust me, I will get Belle back for you safe and sound."

**A/N:** Okay, for those of you who might have been confused on the last chapter, Mulan's story is in Season 2 of OUAT, so I thought it would be perfect to incorporate it into my story. As the genius that I am, I paralleled Gold's struggle to climb trees with Mulan's struggle to climb the pole. Hence, they both dealt with overcoming obstacles. And after reading this chapter, guess what Baelfire/Peter Pan has up his sleeve? I'll give you a hint. The characters mentioned will be involved. ;)


	48. Chapter 48

48. The Summoning

Of all the great warriors, Hua Mulan was their best choice. She stood in front of Rumplestilzkin and Baelfire, showing off her skills with the bow staff and knives. "Quite impressive, dearie," said Mr. Gold as he watched Mulan twirl her knives and throw them expertly at her target. She bowed respectfully at the deal maker, and then went to retrieve her blades.

"We're going to need more than just Mulan," said Mr. Gold to his son. "Mind you, Captain Hook will probably have crew members that can fight just as well as Mulan."

"I can't risk my Lost Boys getting hurt," said Peter Pan. "Aha! I know who to call upon! Chief!"

"Chief, what chief?" asked Mr. Gold.

Before Baelfire could explain, the boy who never grew up called out in a foreign tongue, making strange sounds. Mr. Gold jumped as he suddenly heard the pounding of Native American drums, followed by many loud and raised voices chanting. Soon, the Chief of which Bae had spoken of entered the tree house, and raised his right hand respectfully. "HOW PETER PAN!"

"HOW CHIEF!" said Baelfire as he raised his right hand. "Peter Pan need your help, Chief. Squaw in trouble. His squaw." The young boy pointed to his father, and Mr. Gold looked up at the gigantic Chief, who wore a decorative feather headdress, deerskin lace pants, and war paint all over his face, arms, and torso.

"Your squaw need saving?" boomed the bass voice of the Chief. "Who he?"

"Peter Pan's father," said Bae. "Chief owe me boon from saving daughter, Tiger Lily. Will Chief not help Peter Pan?"

"We will fight for Peter Pan and father!" spoke the Chief loudly. "Who has squaw?"

"Captain Hook," said Baelfire. "Peter Pan has plan… With Indian help and help from Mulan-" The boy pointed to the warrior woman who stood at the ready. "We will defeat Captain Hook, and get squaw!"

. . .

"Help," I said monotonously, knowing that it was never going to come. "Oh help me please…" I sighed, giving up on trying to get out of the ropes that bound me. I sat on deck as pirates passed by, some not giving me a passing glance, some winking at me suggestively. To the latter, I stuck out my tongue at.

"It seems that your lover boy isn't coming so far," said Captain Hook as he brushed a stray curl away from my face with his hook. "Well, he has until sundown, and if no one comes to your rescue, my lovely dear, YOU WILL WALK THE PLANK!"

He laughed manically, and I wriggled, trying to get free. "Don't worry, my dear. The crocodile down there will devour you in one gulp. You won't even get to feel pain."

"Let me go!" I cried.

"Not until sundown," smirked the evil Captain. "Until then, you're tied up for the rest of the time!"

I began to cry as soon as he had left. I didn't want to become croc food. I just wanted to go back home, and curl up with a good book. It was hopeless, I was never going to be saved.

Just then, a glittering, sparkling thing flew on board, and hovered in front of my face. I gasped quietly, my eyes widening, and the fairy in front of me put a finger to her lips, warning me to be very quiet. I nodded my head in understanding. She quickly flew to my ear.

"Peter Pan is coming with his Indian crew and Hua Mulan to take you back!" tinkled Tinker Bell in my ear. Her voice was musical, almost like a wind chime. "Your lover is coming too. He told me to tell you how sorry he is about everything, and that he loves you more than anything. He promises to make everything right once you're safe."

I nodded, comprehending the message. "Even though the man's a jackass, I can tell he loves you with all his heart. As a fairy, I can tell these things. So, I would try to work things out with him. He is kind of cute if you go for the older guys…"

I snorted, and Tinker Bell laughed a tinkling laugh in my ear. "I'd better go before Hook finds me. Don't be afraid, Belle. We will save you!"

I watched as the fairy flew away, and I felt hope restore within me.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:** And I would like to make an important announcement to my readers. As you know, Belle and Rumple have been through a lot throughout this piece, and I have decided to take it down a few notches. But as you will see at the end of this chapter, there is a major cliffhanger that may or may not turn out well. Ah, well... Read on my fabulous readers! Enjoy!

49. Lost Boys

I watched as the sun began to set, spilling brilliant red hues across the now fading blue sky. A foul laugh erupted from Captain Hook as he sliced through the ropes that secured me. "It seems that your lover has failed to save you," he said with a sneer. "Any last words before you walk the plank?"

"I would like to ask you something," I said, trying to appear calm and collected. "Who told you that Mr. Gold/Rumplestilzkin was Peter Pan's father?"

"A very good question, my dear!" chortled the malevolent Hook. "None other than the Queen of Mean herself."

"Regina," I sighed. "I should have known. She was probably behind that attack on my wedding day."

"And now," smirked the cunning Captain. "Since I don't get what I want, you will walk the plank!"

"Plank! Plank! Walk the plank!" chanted the other pirates on board as they pointed their swords at my back. I walked onto the plank, slowly inching towards the end as I perched, shakily. I looked down, and to my surprise, I did not see the gigantic crocodile anywhere. I knew enough never to trust that it was nowhere to be found, for crocs were tricky things; though you may not see it, it doesn't necessarily mean that it isn't there.

"Say goodbye, princess," cackled Captain Hook as he stomped on the board. I gasped, and somehow retained my balance. "Just fall already!"

He stomped down on the board hard, and I wobbled, and began to fall. I screamed, and before I could hit the water, someone caught me. "Shh," whispered the young boy as he covered my mouth with his hand. "It's okay. I promise. I'm Baelfire, but they mostly know me as Peter Pan. We've got an army of Indians in several boats coming to attack the ship. I'm going to fly you back to my tree house so you'll be safe, okay?"

I nodded as the boy flew me off towards the shore towards his tree house. He pressed the secret knot, and then gently placed me in feet first. "WHOA!" I cried as I slid down the slide to the very bottom.

"So is this the hot lady that Pan's dad likes?" asked a young boy dressed in what looked like fox fur.

"Must be," chorused the twins who each wore a caveman-like grey shirt that fell down to their knees.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking around at the boys that crowded around me.

"We're the Lost Boys!" they chorused.

"I'm Nibs," said the fox clothed boy. "Peter said it was too dangerous for us to fight, so we're supposed to stay here and make sure you're safe."

"Oh," I said, looking around nervously. "I-Is Mr. Gold around?"

"Peter's father?" asked the twins. "He's off fighting Hook!"

"I hope he's okay," I said, nervously wringing my hands. A young boy dressed in rabbit pelt walked up to me and patted my arm reassuringly.

"I'm Tootles," whispered the boy shyly. "Don't be upset, ma'am. We all have faith that those pirates will be defeated."

Just then, something bright and sparkly flew across the room, and landed on Tootles' shoulder. It was Tinker Bell, and she nodded approvingly to his statement.

"Well," I sighed. "I sure hope so. I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Belle."

"Hi Belle!" the Lost Boys chorused.

"Do you like to play?" asked a young boy dressed as a bear. "I'm Curly by the way."

"Depends," I said with a smile. "What kind of game is it?"

"Teach her how to play in'juns!" chorused the twins.

"Alright," I said. "How do you play?"

"Half are Indians," instructed Nibs. "And the rest are Lost Boys! All you have to do is shoot down all of your opponents, and you're the winner!"

"Yeah, but she can't play!" howled a boy dressed in a raccoon skin. "She's a girl, and squaws don't do anything!"

"Princess Tiger Lily can fight, Slightly!" protested Curly.

"Yeah, but she's the Chief's daughter," retorted Slightly. "And besides, Peter taught her how to fight, not her clan, so she doesn't count!"

"Ehem," I cleared my throat, and the other boys stopped arguing. "What if I pretended to be a boy? Then I could play with you."

"That works for me!" cried Curly gleefully. Slightly looked sullen. "Come on! I pick you for my team!"

"No fair!" protested the twins. "We want her on our team!"

"Sh," I said, trying to calm down the already riled boys. "How about I tell you a story instead?"

"It better not be a kissing story," grimaced Slightly.

"Tell one about you, Miss Belle!" cried Tootles.

I smiled, and nodded. "Once there was a beautiful princess," I began, as all of the Lost Boys watched me. "Every day, she loved to visit her little library where she could read her favorite books as many times as she pleased. She was a very happy girl."

"Then," I said, changing the pacing of my story. "War broke out on her kingdom as the ogres violently slaughtered innocent townspeople and children without provocation. Soldiers were sent out to fight these ogres, but there were not enough men to fight, and death loomed ever nearer to the kingdom."

Their eyes widened at the seriousness of my true tale. I continued. "And then one day, just when all hope was lost, a magnificent being entered the King's palace with a proposition to end the war in exchange for the beautiful princess."

"Did the king agree?" asked Tootles in a whisper.

"No, he did not," I said, shaking my head. "In fact, he bade the magical being farewell, for he did not want to sacrifice his own daughter to someone he deemed a beast."

The Lost Boys gasped and their eyes widened. "It was a beast?"

"Was he hairy?"

"Did he look ugly and hideous?"

"Let her tell the story!" hissed Curly. He turned to me, and gave me a smile. "Continue, Belle."

"Well, the princess couldn't let the magical man leave!" I said dramatically. "The princess stopped the man, and said she'd agree to his terms as long as her people would be safe forever. He promised her that if she would live with him forever, her people would be safe. So, the princess did the noble thing, and sacrificed herself for the sake of her people."

"Was she scared?" asked the twins.

"She was very scared," I said, remembering the moment when Rumplestilzkin had whisked me away from everything I had ever known. "At first, the magical man was not very nice to the princess. He threw her into a cell, and left her there overnight. Day after day, he made the princess scrub and clean his castle until it was spotless. He was demanding, and at times, quite mean, but he was never cruel to her. Slowly but surely, the princess and the man that people called a beast became quite fond of each other."

"Oh God!" groaned Slightly. "Now they're going to kiss!"

"Well-" I paused, slightly blushing at the painful past of my first kiss with Rumplestilzkin.

"You ruined the ending!" howled Nibs. "Great! Way to spoil it!"

Before anyone could react, I heard my name, and I spun around. Mr. Gold had entered the tree house, carrying the boy who had rescued me. He was very bloody, and was breathing very heavily.


	50. Chapter 50

50. Healing

"Oh my gods," I gasped as Mr. Gold laid his son down on the floor. I knelt on the other side of Peter Pan, and carefully moved his curly locks out of his face. His eyes were shut, and he looked very pale. "What can we do to help him?"

"Someone go get a bucket of water and a pillow," Mr. Gold said quickly.

The Lost Boys jumped into action, and handed me a pillow nearby while they went off to get some water. I lifted the young boy's head gently before bringing it to rest on the pillow. "What happened?" I asked softly.

"That bastard Captain Hook," cursed Mr. Gold. "He plays dirty. He was going to ask for a truce, but then when he went to shake Bae's hand…"

Gold moved his hand away from his son's stomach, and I nearly got sick. "How could anyone be so cruel?" I asked, beginning to cry. "Oh, your poor boy!"

"I'm going to need your help in order to heal him," said Mr. Gold solemnly. "I'm going to use my power, but it only goes so far…"

"What can I do?" I asked. "I'm not magical at all, but I will try anything."

"You are magical," whispered Mr. Gold as he looked into my eyes. "Wipe your tears, dearie." I did as he asked, and he took the hand that I wiped them with, and placed it right on Peter Pan's wound. Mr. Gold placed his hand on top of mine, and suddenly the boy began to glow.

"It's working," smiled Mr. Gold.

"But how?" I asked as mangled flesh began to knit itself back together.

"Your tears," he spoke softly. "A pure of heart's tears will heal any person who is on the brink of death, along with some magic of course…"

"Papa?" said the young boy weakly.

"Yes, son," said Mr. Gold. "I'm here, my boy. Just rest now. We almost lost you there for a second…" I watched as Mr. Gold began to cry, realizing how close he'd come to losing his son once more. His shoulders heaved and shook, and I wrapped my arms around him comfortingly. "Of all people to be comforting me, you should be the last after all the pain and suffering I've put you through."

"Don't," I said quietly. "Don't talk about us now. It's not about us right now, it's about Bae." Mr. Gold nodded, and I wiped away his tears. "I promise, we will talk about this later."


	51. Chapter 51

51. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

I sat in the back seat of Mr. Gold's car, holding his son who was still sleeping soundly in my arms. We arrived back at the house, and Mr. Gold got out, and carried his son up the front steps. I followed behind, and watched in the doorframe of one of the guest bedrooms as he put his son down on the bed so gently, almost as if he were afraid that Bae would break.

"He's going to be alright," I said as Mr. Gold closed the door behind him. He turned to look at me, and a look of pain crossed his already worn features.

"He will, but I'm not alright," sighed Mr. Gold as he ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I'm so sorry Belle, for everything. Please, I need you to forgive me. I need you here. Please, Belle."

"Aurelius," I exhaled. His face broke as he began to sob, and I took him into my arms.

"I didn't know she was still alive!" he sobbed, overcome with pain. "I didn't know Andromeda was still alive! She left me all those years ago, when Bae was only a baby. I would never marry you knowing that she was still alive. Please, I need you in my life, Belle. I can't have you leave me again. A part of me died inside when I thought you were dead. And when you left me, I was a wreck. Please, don't leave me again. I will do anything, ANYTHING to make you forgive me."

I leaned my forehead against his, and closed my eyes. "Tonight you're mine completely," I sang softly. "You give your love so sweetly. Tonight the light of love is in your eyes. Will you still love me tomorrow?"

I looked into his eyes, and then pressed my lips gently against his. I tasted his tears, tasting his pain as we kissed. Unconsciously, we both walked to his bedroom, not breaking our kiss or embrace, and I laid back as Mr. Gold hovered over me.

"Tonight with words unspoken you said that I'm the only one. But will my heart be broken when the night meets the morning star?" I sang to him.

"I will love you for an eternity and forever," Mr. Gold said as he kissed my neck.

We undressed and lay there facing each other on our sides. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world," he said softly. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do," I said as I kissed his chest. "I love you, despite everything, and I still want to be with you. Please, make love to me."

"Belle," he breathed as he gently stroked my hair. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes," I whispered.

He hovered over my body, and I bit my lip in anticipation. "I can't." He moved over to the side, and sat on the edge of the bed. He held his head in his hands. "I can't do this. I want everything to be perfect for you, Belle. This, this isn't perfect. We're both hurting, and this will only hurt us. I promise, Belle, I'm going to get a divorce from Andromeda, and then we will be married, if you still want to have me…"

"Hey," I said softly. "I will always want you." He moved back into bed with me, and we held each other until we fell asleep.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: **Okay, I hope this is a good one. I will be on hiatus for a while, but I promise, I will update as soon as I can. Kind of a cliffhanger at the end. Please don't kill me. I love you guys! Be safe! Enjoy!

52. Changes

I awoke, and realized I was alone in bed, and still quite naked. I remembered last night, and sighed. I threw on his bathrobe that was hanging in his closet, and strolled down to the kitchen, where Mr. Gold was waiting for me, with coffee.

"You look quite sexy in my robe, dearie," he purred as he kissed me good morning.

"I need to talk to you," I said as I sat down. He sat down across from me, looking nervously back at me. "I'm still reeling from all the emotions, and from being kidnapped again by some psycho. I need a place to stay that is stable and loving, and I know I can find that with you."

Mr. Gold's face softened. "Do you mean that, Belle? Will you stay here with me and Bae?"

"You saved me," I said. "You and your son did. I can never thank you enough for that. I am sorry that your son had gotten hurt in the crossfire."

"You helped heal him," said Mr. Gold as he patted my hand. "Don't blame yourself."

"I think," I said slowly. "In time, I will be ready to love you and be your wife. But not now. It's too soon, and I'm still shattered."

I gasped as I saw a vision of Hook ordering me to walk the plank, and then pushing me off. I screamed, and covered my eyes, and I felt arms wrap around me. "Belle? Belle are you okay? You're scaring me."

"You have to protect me," I said shakily. "I don't want to get taken away from you, or sent back to the psych ward. Please, promise me you'll protect me!"

I buried my face into his chest and cried. He rocked me gently, kissing the top of my head affectionately. "Dearie, I will protect you at all costs," he replied soothingly. "I love you."

"I love you," I murmured as I held onto him, afraid he would let go.

. . .

Mr. Gold drove up to the dock late that night where the _Jolly Roger_ was sitting, and parked. He quietly got out of his car, and walked up to the gangway, and boarded the ship. Silently, so as not to disturb the sleeping crew, he snuck into the Captain's quarters where Captain James Hook lay sleeping.

"Wake up you pathetic coward," spat Mr. Gold as he pointed his sword at Hook.

Hook grumbled, but froze when he saw who was standing before him. "Rumplestilzkin," he said as he clapped his hands. "Ah, so the father seeks revenge for the damage I did to his son. Well, well, well…"

"You almost killed my boy," he shouted angrily.

"You deserted him, and made him what he is today!" growled Hook. "Or do you not remember? You let your son fall into another dimension, and caused him to fall into Never Land. If it weren't for you, you stupid old fool, your son wouldn't have become Peter Pan, and the little brat wouldn't have chopped off my Goddamned hand!"

"My son is not a brat!" growled Gold in a dangerous tone. He pointed the blade under Hook's throat. "I can kill you right now. End it all, right here, right now."

"Do it," smirked Hook. "Be a killer for the rest of your life. Add another reason for people to hate you. And give that pretty little girly another reason to run in fear of you."

Gold froze, and Captain Hook chuckled darkly. "That's right," the cunning Hook said with a smirk. "She will run away from you, and then you won't be able to protect her anymore. I'll be kind, and let you leave without harm if you leave now."

Mr. Gold lowered his sword, and walked towards the door, but before he could turn the handle, he heard a creak, and turned around just in time to block a blow from Hook's opposing sword. "On second though," grinned the evil pirate Captain. "I don't like to be kind."


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: **Okay, had some writer's block, so I figured in order to dig myself out of the pain and misery of such, I would figure out how Hook came to be. So I explored that, and thus, this chapter was born. Enjoy!

53. The Life of the Hook

_Captain James Hook was not always called Hook. No indeed. At one point in his life he was a little boy named James Eton, a troubled young boy who was left in an orphanage for boys for as long as he could remember. _

_He had hated that orphanage back in London, and had been bullied dreadfully for being such a gangly, scrawny young lad. One day when he was ten, after getting beaten up by a boy much older and bigger than he, James snuck out of the orphanage, and ran as fast as he could. Before he knew it, he was lost, and the boy sat down on a nearby park bench and began to cry._

_Suddenly a small glimmer of light appeared before him. He looked up through tear strewn eyes, and saw an astounding sight. There before him, flapping such tiny delicate wings, was a fairy!_

_She twinkled at him, and blew fairy dust in his face, and before James knew what was happening, he was up in the air and flying with the magical fairy. The fairy, which he later grew to know, and later hate, as Tinker Bell, brought him to the magical island of Neverland, where you will never ever grow old._

_But, for some strange reason, James Eton was mysteriously aging. Tinker Bell flittered about the teenaged boy, who had a face covered in pimples and an inferiority complex. James felt alone, and had no one to really talk to. There were no other boys his age in Neverland, and the only people that he could talk to were the Indians, and they were not very friendly to him._

_As James' age progressed, he grew into a strapping young man at the age of twenty five. It was by this time that the young man became Captain James Eton after building his own ship, with the help of Tinker Bell of course, and naming it the Jolly Roger. _

_But there was something missing. The new captain felt it in his very bones. He needed a crew._

_Every day, James begged Tinker Bell to bring him some men from the outside world where he came from. After a while, the fairy became quite annoyed with his incessant nagging, and flew back to London in search for Eton's crewmates._

_The fairy found a bumbling old man named Smee, who was one of the boys that lived in the orphanage with James. He was a decent person, but quite ditzy at times, and klutzy. Tink picked up several other men from the streets of London, and returned back to Neverland with the new crew for the Jolly Roger._

_Captain James Eton was pleased with Tinker Bell's findings, and quickly put his crew to work._

_That was the last time he was Captain James Eton._

_Soon, a young boy came to Neverland, and this boy, Peter Pan, did something James could not do. Stop growing up._

_He loathed the boy with a passion. He hated how he crowed. He hated how he took that blasted fairy ally away from him, bringing up bad memories of the orphanage and how the other boys would always take his toys away from him. Nothing was ever his._

_Well, James was damned if he was going to let the boy have his fairy all to himself. And he was damned, for that was the day that Peter Pan had cut off his hand._

_Captain Eton lunged at Peter, challenging him for his fairy back. Peter accepted the challenge, and began to fight with a vigor that James had never seen. James had been in his late forties then, and it had been a very long time since he had fought someone so young. James lunged at the fairy, trying to grab her, and Peter took his chance. With a mighty blow, James' hand was sliced cleanly off, and it fell to the crocodile below, who liked the taste of him so much that he had followed the Jolly Roger ever since._

_And so James became the dreaded and most feared captain of all time, placing a hook on his left hand as a replacement to the one he had lost. Since that day, he vowed never to be a good man ever again, and true to his word, Captain James Hook never was._

Mr. Gold ducked the blow just in time as the Captain accidentally swung his sword and got it stuck in the post on his ship. "Bloody hell," cursed Hook as he tried to wriggle his sword out of the wooden post.

Mr. Gold pulled the sword out of the post with a mighty jerk, and pointed it under Hook's chin. "Now you listen to me, laddie," said Mr. Gold in his brogued accent. "You will not go after me boy again. If you do, I don't care who knows or sees, but I will kill you. That boy is my son, and if you can't leave a young lad be, well, I'd recommend seeing Dr. Hopper then."

"You don't know me," growled Hook menacingly.

"Oh, but I do," sneered Mr. Gold. "See, I am THE most powerful man in fairy world. And even though you may THINK I didn't know about you, James Eton, you are dead wrong. Don't fuck with me, Eton, or you'll be croc bait."

And with that, Mr. Gold took the sword from under Hook's chin, and walked back to his car, still holding Hook's sword.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N:** I got inspired from Sunday's episode, so the credit to the idea goes out to the show. I own nothing, nor do I EVER claim to do so. What I will say is that I did not write this as exact word for word plot from the episode. Instead, I took an element from the first episode of season two, and made it bend to my fit my story. Enjoy dearies! Love, Joanne.

54. Demented

I slept soundly, and woke the next morning to a knock at the door. I turned over, and seeing that Mr. Gold was still sleeping soundly beside me, I decided to peer out of the window.

It was Andromeda. I shuddered, and walked to the front door in my long gold bathrobe, and after making sure it was locked, I hollered, "What do you want?"

"To give my soon to be ex-husband the happiness he deserves," said Andrea as I opened the front door. She held in her hand several folders and files of paper. "I'm very sorry about everything. Really, I am."

"Please, come in," I said as I invited her inside. "I need you to be quite since Bae and Gold are still sleeping."

"Bae?" cried Andrea quietly. "My son?"

"He cannot be disturbed, Andrea," I said in a serious tone, blocking her way to the bedrooms. "He's been hurt pretty badly, and needs his rest."

"I was a fool," said Andrea as she began to cry. "I left my son behind when I left Rumplestilzkin. I should have taken him, but my pride had been hurt, and I did not want a baby to slow me down in my travels. Bae is not his biological son, and both Bae and Gold must realize this by now."

"Just because he's not his biological son doesn't mean Mr. Gold never loved him," I said, putting my foot down. "It killed him that his only son was hurting and in pain, and he did everything he could for his son." _Unlike YOU_, I wanted to add.

Andrea nodded. "Well, I signed all of the documents that need my signature. Since Gold also functions as our own lawyer, this marriage will be over soon enough, and you will both get what you want."

"Thank you," I said as I took the folders from her hands. "We both appreciate this very much."

"Promise me you'll be a good mother to Baelfire?" asked Andrea as she headed for the door.

"I promise."

. . .

Mr. Gold had enough. There was only so much a man could take, and this was the final straw. Someone had to pay for the damage, and who better than Regina Mills? He wandered around his shop, limping about with his cane until he came upon a box from the Orient. Carefully, he slid on special black gloves, and opened the box. Inside was a golden talisman, and as the deal maker admired the trinket in his hand, he chuckled to himself. Revenge was going to have a date with Regina very soon.

He locked up shop, and strolled over to the forest, and took out his sword which bore his fairy tale name on the blade. "THE DARK ONE SUMMONS THEE!" boomed Mr. Gold as he crossed the blade with the talisman. Immediately, the air filled with static as a black hooded creature floated in front of him, waiting for orders. "You know who to kill, now do it."

Mr. Gold spelled out Regina's name on the talisman, and the wraith's eyes glowed an angry red as it sped off for the mayor's house. "You've kept my beloved in a basement, and lied to me and told me she was dead. You've sent my wife to break up our wedding. You've sent Captain Hook to capture Belle and almost killed my boy. You need to pay for your transgressions, and this is the best way to pay up."

. . .

Storybrooke was taken over by storm. Winds gusted, pulling in black and ominous looking clouds. Thunder rolled overhead with forked tongues of lightning streaking across the dangerous looking sky. It was as if the heavens were warning of the imminent danger. Tree branches shook wildly, as if they were almost related to the Whomping Willow from Harry Potter. Power lines sparked dangerously as the wraith searched for its prey.

I cowered in the corner of Bae's room as I tended to the young boy's wounds. I cleansed his cuts, and was just about to cover them when the power went out. I had just looked outside, and drew back in fear. "By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes…"

Just then, the front door opened, and I shrieked. I got down on my knees by Bae's bed, and began to pray vehemently that we would be safe. "Please, keep us safe from evil intent. Please protect us!"

"Belle, it's only me," said Mr. Gold as he entered Bae's room. "What happened to the power?" Gold struck a match, and lit a candle so he could see me better.

"Power just went out," I said as I stood up. "Bae's still sleeping, but I managed to clean his wounds and redress them."

"Oh Belle," breathed Mr. Gold as he took me in his arms. "I promise, nothing will ever hurt us again."

"I know," I sighed. "Andrea came over with the divorce papers all signed and ready. She was really quite willing to do everything. It amazed me how nice she was about everything."

"It will be just like we dreamed," said Mr. Gold as he looked into my eyes. "And it will all go right because no one will stand in our way. Not Andromeda, and sure as hell not Regina. Well, after that thing has its way with her…"

My blood chilled. "What did you just say?"

"I sent a little… gift to her," said Mr. Gold. "A sort of thank you present for making my life miserable. It was only fair."

"Is that why the weather is the way it is right now?!" I exclaimed as the wind knocked a tree branch into the window and shattered it. Wind blew my hair around my face wildly. "This is insane!"

"This is what I call… justice."

"Call this thing off!" I bellowed over the howling winds. An eerie screech filled our ears, and I covered my ears instinctively. "What if this thing tries to attack someone else? What if it attacks your son goddamn it?! WHAT IF IT ATTACKS ME?!"

"I'm the Dark One," said Mr. Gold. His arms wrapped around me. "I summoned it, and it obeys my command. I have it under my complete control."

I shrugged out of his arms and stepped back. "You say you have changed, that you want to change, and then you do something like this. I'm sorry, but I cannot be with you. Unless you call this thing off, we cannot be together."

"I cannot call the wraith off," said Mr. Gold with a hint of finality.

"Then I guess I'm not your priority anymore," I said with a small sob. I walked out of the room, and out of the house into the storm.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N**: I know I'm killing you with this wishy washy Belle stuff. I know. But I think they have suffered enough in this story. I'm going to try to fix this. Really. I know it's frustrating, but they are still cursed. But it's mostly my fault that they are suffering. I shall make it better my wonderful and awesome readers. I hope you enjoy this, and I hope you are all well. Love, Joanne.

55. Gimme One Reason

I walked down the street, and shivered as the cold storm breeze blew my hair backwards violently. I quickened my pace, and looked around for some place to hang out for a while. I saw a small bar, an affiliate of Granny's B&B, and strode in, the bell tinkling as I entered.

"Belle!" cried Ruby as she raced towards me. "Oh my God! I haven't seen you in ages! We all thought you had died… again."

"No, I'm still here," I said with a small smile. "Alive and kicking. How's my lupiness best friend doing?"

"Happy that I haven't changed since magic came back," sighed Ruby. "Thank the lord. And how the heck did you know that I-"

"Gold told me," I said quietly. "But enough of that now. I don't want to talk about him."

"It's karaoke night," smiled Ruby as she pointed to the large machine accompanied with a microphone and a large screen behind it. "It might help if you get the ball rolling. Seems like everyone in this place is a stuffed shirt."

"You want me to sing?" I snorted.

"Come on," begged Ruby. "You know you have always been the badass singer of our little group. It might help you feel better. Go look through the selection and sing something!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I walked over to the karaoke machine, and clicked through the song selections. "This one sums it up quite well," I said to myself as I began to set up the song to play. The music began to play, and the words on the screen appeared.

"Give me one reason to stay here and I'll turn my back a-round. Give me one reason to stay here and I'll turn my back a-round. Said I don't want to leave you lonely. You've got to make me change my mind. Baby I got your number, oh and I know that you've got mine. You know that I've called you, I called too many times. You can call me baby, you can call me anytime. You got to call me."

There was an instrumental break in the song, and I took the time to down some scotch that Ruby served me with a wink. _Liquid courage_ the subliminal message came across. It burned down my throat as I continued to sing, this time with more passion in my voice. "Give me one reason to stay here and I'll turn my back a-round. Give me one reason to stay here and I'll turn my back a-round. Said I don't want to leave you lonely. You've got to make me change my mind. I don't want no one to squeeze me, they might take away my life. I don't want no one to squeeze me, they might take away my life. I just want someone to hold me and rock me through the night."

Just as I sang the last line, I watched as Mr. Gold entered the bar. I signaled to Ruby for another scotch because I sure as hell needed that extra boost while I waited for the instrumental to end. "The youthful heart can love you, yes and give you what you need. I said this youthful heart can love you, oh and give you what you need. But I'm too old to go chasing you around, wasting my precious energy. Give me one reason to stay here and I'll turn my back a-round. Give me one reason to stay here and I'll turn my back a-round. Said I don't want to leave you lonely, you've got to make me change my mind… Baby just give me one reason, give me just one reason why. Baby just give me one reason, give me just one reason why I should stay. Said I told you that I love you, and there ain't no more to say."

To my surprise, the entire bar cheered and clapped, and I took a small bow, stumbling slightly due to my second helping of scotch getting to my head. "Give it up for my sexy best friend ever, BELLE!" said Ruby as she grabbed the mike. "Anyone else want to follow that?"

People shouted for encores, and I shook my head, not wanting to sing again. "I can follow that," said a voice. The bar, which had been clamoring with excitement, suddenly stilled. It became so quiet, you could hear a pin drop as Mr. Gold took the mike from Ruby's hand. "If you'd be so kind, can you find Aerosmith's Crazy for me?"

"And if I think you're an ass who should sit his grandpa ass down?"

"I can quadruple your rent."

"FOUND IT!" cried Ruby. "Sorry about the grandpa ass crack."

"Don't push it, Ruby Lucas," growled Mr. Gold. He addressed the crowd at the bar. "This song is dedicated to a very special woman. You know who you are."

I sat down at the bar nearby Ruby, and crossed my legs defensively. Mr. Gold cleared his throat, and began to sing. To my surprise, his voice was edgy and husky. "Come here baby. You know you drive me up the wall the way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull. Seems like we're making up more than we're making love. And it always seems you got something on your mind other than me. Girl, you got to change your crazy ways, you hear me? Say you're leaving on a seven thirty train and that you're heading out to Hollywood. Girl you've been giving me that line so many times it kinda gets like feeling bad looks good. Yeah. That kind of loving turns a man to a slave. That kind of loving sends a man right to his grave. I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy. You turn it on, then you're gone. Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby. What can I do? Honey, I feel like the color blue…"

I tried not to look into his eyes, and focused on the words behind him as the people in the bar held up lighters as he continued to sing. "You're packing up your stuff and talking like it's tough and trying to tell me that it's time to go. Yeah! But I know you ain't wearing nothing underneath that overcoat, and it's all a show! Yeah! That kind of loving makes me want to pull down the shade. YEAH! That kind of loving yeah I'm never never never going to be the same. I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy. You turn it on, then you're gone. Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby. What can I do? Honey, I feel like the color blue… I'm losing my mind, girl cause I'm going CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The entire bar erupted into a wild applause. Mr. Gold sang like a god in pain. Everyone could feel the pain in his voice. There was an instrumental interlude, and my head began to throb. "I better go," I said to Ruby.

"Oh, no you don't," said the flame haired waitress. She walked around the bar, and grabbed my arm, walking me up to where Mr. Gold was standing. "He's singing to you, girlie. You aren't going anywhere."

Before I could say a word, Ruby grabbed a bar stool, and placed me squarely on it in front of Mr. Gold. I turned crimson red, and looked at my feet nervously.

"I need your love," sang Mr. Gold as he lifted my chin to look into my eyes gently. He got down on his knees in front of me. "HONEY! I NEED your LOOOOOOOOOOVE! Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby. I'm losing my mind, girl cause I'm going crazy. Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby. You turn it on, then you're gone. Yeah you drive me…"

He took my hands in his as he vocalized until the end of the song. The god that wailed his agony and pain before me had tears in his eyes. "Please, Belle," he whispered tenderly as the bar broke out into another rousing round of applause. "I'm sorry."

"KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM!" chanted the bar patrons.

I felt so conflicted, and the overwhelming pressure from the patrons was starting to get to me. "Aurelius," I sighed sadly. I wiped away a stray tear from his cheek, then cupped his face and pulled it towards mine.

The bar sounded as if someone had dropped the atomic bomb as we kissed. "Can we go back home?" I asked in his ear after we had slowly pulled away.

"Anything for you, dearie," said Mr. Gold.

We said our goodbyes to Ruby and the other patrons, and walked outside. "It's quiet."

"That's because my plans have been foiled, dearie…"

I bit my lip as we walked silently back home. Once we walked in the front door, I turned to look him in his sad eyes. "What did you mean by that? Your plans are foiled?"

"Regina is still alive," sighed Mr. Gold as he rubbed his eyes with his right hand. "Despite my attempts…"

"You can't kill everyone that tries to hurt me," I said softly. "Because if you did, you would have to kill yourself. Killing anyone will not solve anything."

"I wanted her to pay for hurting you," choked Mr. Gold. "You don't know how much it hurt me when I thought you had died! I wished to the gods above and below that they would have killed ME instead of you! Of all people who deserved to die, it should have been ME! And then, you came back! You were alive! And then I come to find that my beautiful Belle has been locked away in a damn PSYCH WARD?! BY NONE OTHER THAN THAT BITCH?! I would be a fool, I would not be showing that I love you by letting her get away with what she did to you."

"I understand you a bit better now," I said, nodding as tears began to come to my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," said Mr. Gold. "And I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Wh-what?" I asked, puzzled.

"I'm asking you to leave," continued Mr. Gold, tears brimming behind his eyes. "Because I cannot be the man you want me to be. I'm a monster Belle, I always have been, and always will be."

"Don't you see," I sniffled through my tears. "That's exactly the reason why I can't leave you."

"Belle?" whispered Mr. Gold, confused.

I gently pressed my lips against his, inhaling his sexy cologne like it was aromatherapy. It soothed the pain that I felt as his warm hands and body enveloped me.


End file.
